The Advise Withdrawal Dilemma
by no73
Summary: Sheldon is having feelings. Feelings he can not control. He turns to his friend to help him and together Sheldon and Amy try to solve his problem. Will the solution be the one either of them expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Sheldon is having feelings. Feelings he can not control. He turns to his friend to help him and together Sheldon and Amy try to solve his problem. Will the solution be the one either of them expected?**

73

"Oh dear lord not again!" Sheldon groaned as he awoke with a start, perspiration drying on his brow and his Friday night pyjamas sticky and tangled. In the bathroom he avoided his reflection in the mirror and stood under the cold spray. He needed this to stop. Maybe today he would be able to strike up conversation and that would put an end to this nonsense!.

73

"Have you spoken to him?" Penny asked Leonard as she watched the door slam behind Sheldon for the third time that week.

"No. He won't stay still long enough. For the past 2 weeks he has even taken to getting the bus to work to avoid me!" Leonard frowned; "It is since Pauline started at work."

"Who's Pauline?" Penny asked sensing this was definitely the reason behind Sheldon's recent odd behaviour.

"She is one of the new lab technicians. It's weird though because usually Sheldon spends most days locked in his office with his white boards; but since seeing Pauline in the canteen the first Monday she arrived he has moved heaven and earth to get time in the lab."

"Ahhhh, Shelly has a crush!" Penny grinned, "I didn't think he was interested in women, I mean, I know he is friends with Amy, but they are just friends aren't they?"

Leonard nodded. "I have never seen him like this before, and what's more worrying is I think he may really like this girl!"

"Why is that worrying? It's sweet. It may do him good. How old is she? Pauline is not exactly a young persons name is it."

"No. But she is only about 25 I would guess, and her name is something that initially attracted him I think. When they were introduced he kept muttering 'Pauline, Einstein mother was called Pauline!' For the past month he has been... well _pleasant_ is the only word for it really." Leonard grinned, "not here at home, here he has been absent! And again I am not complaining but it is weird!"

"Has Amy mentioned anything? I haven't seen her here lately."

"I don't think she knows. At least she hasn't been here so I am assuming Sheldon is avoiding her too. But enough of Dr Whackadoodle. Lets make the most of the peace."

And pulling Penny onto his lap he said "It's Saturday, he will be at work all day, or until it is time for laundry, what say we shuffle over to his spot and have fun!"

Penny laughed and kissed Leonard quickly, "Sorry sweetie, I have work too. In fact that's why I came over, could you give me a lift. I cant start my car."

Disappointed Leonard stood and moved to get his keys and jacket. "So much for making the most of a Sheldon free zone!"

73

"Hi Ames." Penny grinned from behind the bar at work. "Its not like you to come here on a Saturday night. Is everything OK?"

"Hey Penny, yes everything is fine. I was passing on my way home from work and I wanted to ask you a question. I would very much appreciate total honesty in your reply."

"OK..." Penny said hesitantly. Amy made her a little nervous, her blunt manor and scientific approach to everything was only matched by Sheldon and Penny had enough trouble talking to him.

"I just wondered if you knew what Sheldon was up too? We had plans to go to the science museum today and he cancelled, said he had to go to work."

"Well, as I arrived at theirs this morning he was dashing off," Penny grinned "and Leonard said he was using the lab."

"Ah that's OK, I thought he may have been avoiding me, he was upset when I won the last game of name the element, but if he is working that is good." Amy smiled "Well seeing as I am here I'll have a lemonade please." And perching on the bar stool she continued. "So how are things with you Penny?"

"Oh you know same old, same old." Penny smiled. "No, the changes are across the hall. Leonard said Sheldon is acting weird."

Amy nodded "Well if he is in the lab he is probably working on a new theory, it could disrupt his routine until he gets some answers."

"Maybe," Penny nodded. "Perhaps you should ask him. He wouldn't tell me as he considers talking science with me a waste of time but he'd tell you."

"Well he said he would call tomorrow so I'll ask him then." Amy nodded.

73

Sheldon looked at the young woman working quietly at the computer. He had been here an hour now and other than nodding 'hello' he had not thought of one thing to say to her. It wasn't as if he even needed to be here. He was running tests that he had completed a year ago, and now as he jotted down notes he wondered if maybe he should swallow his pride and ask Leonard for advise. He had somehow managed to convince Penny to go out with him after all!

Deciding this was a wasted endeavour Sheldon began to pack up his bag. Looking at his watch he wondered if Amy would still be interested in that trip to the science museum. No, he would go home get a head start on his laundry and if Leonard was there, maybe broach the subject of the best way to ask a woman on a date.

"You're leaving already?" Pauline looked up surprised to see he was putting his coat on.

"Oh, yes, I...err... I have all the data I need thank you." Sheldon stammered and grabbing his bag made for the door. "Good bye." he muttered as the door shut behind him.

Shaking her head in a bemused fashion Pauline returned to her work.

As he slowly walked down the hall to the car park he sent Leonard a text.

**I am leaving work now. Please collect me. S.C. MSc, PhD**.

Toying with the idea of getting a drink in the canteen he decided maybe he would just wait in the car park, he couldn't risk bumping into Pauline more than once and having nothing to say.

Just as he was about to text Leonard again the door behind him opened and Pauline appeared.

"Dr Cooper! Your still here, can I give you a lift."

"Oh, I was... that is...I..." Sheldon blushed.

"My car is just over there," Pauline nodded to the staff car park. And Sheldon stood and was just about to follow her as Leonard drove up.

"Sheldon!" He called, "sorry I'm late. Raj called him and Howard are just off to fly kites, I grabbed yours come on jump in!"

"Kite flying! Wow, that's different!" Pauline grinned. "Well I'll see you next week Dr Cooper." and before he could respond she was gone.

Stomping to Leonard's car and slamming the door more than was strictly necessary Sheldon said bluntly. "I don't want to fly kites. Take me home."

"Sheldon! Come on this will make up for you missing the museum."

Sheldon spun in his seat to glare at Leonard. "Who told you that?"

"Well Amy told Penny, who told me."

"Well I will thank you to not gossip about my private life with your girlfriend. Now I have things to do at home!"

And crossing his arms across his chest defiantly Sheldon was silent for the rest of the journey.

So much for asking Leonard for advise he thought.

73

Sunday morning Sheldon woke once more covered in sweat and tangled in his sheets again. This had happened so frequently lately he had had to purchase several new sets of bed linen to allow for extra washing. This morning though the dream wouldn't leave him. He kept seeing Pauline, smiling, offering him a lift; then him accepting gratefully, inviting her out for dinner and a romantic evening back at 4A.

It was ridiculous he acknowledged as he disentangled himself from the bed, stripped the bedding and his pyjamas off then grabbing a towel and fresh clothes before heading to the shower. He wouldn't know how to prepare a romantic evening if he tried. The dream at this point usually took the form of some silly romantic film Penny had forced him and Leonard to watch, only for him to wake up just as Pauline's lips were about to touch his.

As he stepped into the shower and turned the water to cold Sheldon pondered on the sudden appearance of the libido he thought he had escaped. If he was honest, Pauline was neither prettier than Penny, nor cleverer than Amy; so why was he suddenly consumed by thoughts of her? Was it merely the fact she had no preconceived notions to him as a person. That she looked at his not as Sheldon the room mate or Sheldon the friend or son. She saw Dr Sheldon Cooper the physicist and nothing more.

Maybe he would ask the one person he knew whose understanding of how the human brain worked was greater than his own.

"Amy? Its Sheldon, Sheldon Cooper."

"Sheldon I know who you are! You really don't need to formally introduce yourself each time we talk you know."

"Oh, OK. I am sorry I had to cancel yesterday I had to go into work. Are you free today? Maybe we could visit the museum?"

"Sure, I need to visit the market but I can do that on the way home. I can be with you in 30 minutes is that agreeable."

"Most agreeable Amy, I shall see you shortly." Feeling satisfied he may be able to get a scientific opinion on his problem Sheldon gathered his bag and jacket and made his way downstairs to wait for Amy.

73

"Sheldon this was your suggestion yet you do not seem to be enjoying yourself." Amy noted. Sheldon had hardly made any comment when she had found 3 quite obvious errors in the new exhibit, his normal need to find more than her quite clearly absent. When she had suggested stopping for a hot beverage he had nodded absently and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction. As Amy watched him now, staring vacantly at the tea he was nursing, she said "what's wrong? something is clearly troubling you, is it work? Leonard mentioned you were in the lab yesterday."

"What? You spoke to Leonard, he told me he hadn't spoken to you. Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my research."

"Calm down," Amy said soothingly now more than a little concerned at his behaviour. "Sheldon we haven't been discussing you, and Penny was the one who actually mentioned the lab as she received the information from Leonard. I quoted him as he provided the information initially. But that is irrelevant. My concern is you are obviously upset or disturbed by something as you are quite clearly not yourself."

"Well yes, and that is the main reason I wanted to talk to you actually." Sheldon admitted. "Amy I have been having dreams. Unusual dreams. I have also been having thoughts, all consuming thoughts. I am worried."

"Why are you worried?" Amy asked gently seeing this was obviously upsetting Sheldon and a little flattered he considered sharing the problem with her as he quite clearly had not done so with his friends.

"Amy your are a neuro biologist and my problem seems to stem from my loosing control of my mind! I need your scientific knowledge to help me either find a solution or a cure."

"Sheldon you are not making sense. What kind of solution? What exactly is the problem?"

Sheldon refocused his attention on the mug in his hands. "I have been having thoughts, improper thoughts, about a woman. This has never happened to me before. I don't know what to do."

Amy, stunned by the confession took several seconds before she answered. "Are you asking me to help you block the thoughts?"

Sheldon shrugged but didn't meet her gaze.

"You want me to help you make the thoughts come to fruition?"

"Maybe." Sheldon answered quietly. "Maybe if I could do something about it they would stop. But I cant talk to her. I don't know what to say. I don't want to propose marriage I just want to do something that will enable me to achieve a full rem cycle again!"

Amy grinned. "You want me to guide you, help you woo this woman? Well Dr Cooper, for someone who was mighty relieved when I expressed my disdain at romantic love you seem mighty keen to pursue it now!"

"Amy I don't need mocking. If I wanted mocking I could go to Penny or Leonard, Howard or Raj. I came to you because I thought with your neuro biological knowledge you would be able to help me tune in to the part of my brain that I need to use to make this work. 'Wooing', if an absolute necessity, is the cross I may have to bear to make this whole sorry situation go away. I need science and your brain nothing more."

"An experiment! Excellent. OK Sheldon I suggest we go home and draw up a timetable. The timetable will consist of us meeting regularly to plan each stage of your, for want of a better word, courtship. By the end you will make Mr Darcy jealous."

Not entirely sure Amy was thinking with a scientific mind, but having no other options at this point Sheldon nodded. Standing he followed Amy to her car. He just hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake.

73

**A/N: Well? Hope the fact Sheldon and Amy are not romantically involved - yet ;-) does not put too many people off... let me know what you think. **

**I am a few chapters ahead with this story and will try to post every couple of days at a regular interval. Would welcome all reviews ;-)**

**Ax**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon watched Amy talk. He had hoped after their previous discussion she would have listened and she would now be offering him sound, scientific advise; but he had been here an hour, had 2 cups of tea and all he had heard was some romantic nonsense about flowers and poems and candle lit meals.

"Amy enough!" Sheldon snapped, his patience finally running out. "I wanted advise I could use, not the script of some trashy movie."

Amy frowned. "OK Sheldon. What exactly did you expect me to tell you? Your social skills are not exactly fine tuned, and if you want some woman to notice you then a few compliments and treating her with some sort of civility is kind of important."

Sheldon, not having a response to this just glared.

"OK, I tell you what," Amy continued, "how about I come meet this paragon of virtue and find out a little about her, then I can offer you some more constructive advise? It seems if you want her to take you seriously we need to find out if she is interested at all."

Sheldon knowing Amy was right just nodded.

"OK I will meet you for lunch tomorrow and you can point her out."

73

"Amy please try to be a bit more discreet." Sheldon whined as Amy sat next to him staring at Pauline across the room. Sheldon was having serious misgivings about the whole venture. He had managed to have a full rem cycle last night and had considered calling the whole thing off; but he knew fear was a contributing factor to the sleep as opposed to being cured and as he watched Amy now stride purposely across the room he was sure certain parts of his body would never function fully again anyway!

It was with morbid curiosity he continued to watch Amy as she first introduced herself, then settle down in a chair opposite Pauline and spoke in a quiet voice. Her body language was neutral, meaning Sheldon was unable to tell what they were talking about, and Pauline looked interested but unsure. After 10 minutes of observing Sheldon could stand it no longer and piling his uneaten food onto his tray he stood and left the canteen. He was sure if Amy had found out anything useful she would waste no time letting him know.

When ten minutes after he had entered his office there was a knock at the door he had fully expected it to be Amy, so his surprise on saying "enter" and turning to see Pauline left him once again speechless.

"Dr Cooper, I hope you don't mind my calling in. I was talking to Dr Fowler and she had to leave suddenly. Some emergency at the lab. But she left her jacket." Handing Sheldon Amy's coat she said "She is nice, is she your girlfriend?"

"Amy? Oh no! Amy is a friend. We share a few common interests and she mixes well with my friends."

"Oh good," Pauline smiled. "Listen Dr Cooper, I know it is probably against some kind of rule but would you like to go for a drink after work? I hope you don't think I am being to forward," she added hastily "but Dr Fowler mentioned you knew all the most, and I am not sure if I heard her right here, sanitary places to eat. Since moving here all I seem to do is work and eat alone at home."

"OK." Sheldon said quietly, a little bemused by this sudden surge of information but knowing Amy had obviously created an opening for him that he would not have been able to do himself.

Pauline smiled. "Great, come down to the lab when you are done and we can go to that new place down the road, assuming that's is OK?". Before Sheldon could responded Pauline was gone.

Sheldon sat down and wondered what had just happened. He had just agreed to go for a drink? He didn't drink! But Amy had obviously left her jacket on purpose picking up his phone he dialled Amy's number.

"Dr Fowler." She snapped

"Amy its Sheldon. I have your jacket here."

"Oh good it worked!" Sheldon could tell Amy was grinning. "Did she ask you out?"

"How did you know?" Sheldon asked bemused.

"Because I told her you rarely socialised, that your work was your life and that you found social interaction hard."

"Was that really necessary? And I will have you know I socialise regularly!"

"Sheldon having your room-mate and neighbour round for pizza doesn't count."

"Howard and Raj count though." Sheldon added smugly.

"Just barely." Amy muttered then said "look just be nice to her Sheldon. She is new to the area as well as Caltech."

"OK. Thank you Amy."

"And Sheldon I expect a full report when you get home!"

73

It hadn't been as bad as he had expected. Pauline had been friendly, not questioned his request for water rather than an alcoholic beverage. She had also done most of the talking. Her conversation had been bearable too. Now as he sat in bed, a comic book open on his lap, Sheldon reflected that maybe Amy's original suggestion of asking Pauline to dinner was not so far out as he had first thought.

Letting his mind wander and envisioning dinner at a suitable, pre checked establishment, Sheldon got as far as the end of the date and pictured himself kissing Pauline goodnight and things changed. The minute he saw himself touching her then his body reacted.

How on earth could he go out in public, risk her touching him if the consequence of such an action meant his body betraying him? Amy had said it was only by exposing himself to such situations that he would become more comfortable but Sheldon wasn't sure. When he had left Pauline tonight she had said she would see him the next day at work. Perhaps he would try asking her for dinner and if she agreed then he would worry about the consequences later. Standing, leaving his comic book on his bed he made his way to the bathroom.

73

"Sheldon I would love to have dinner with you." Pauline grinned. She had been surprised he had agreed to a drink the day before, that he wanted to see her again pleased her more than she was willing to admit. Since arriving at Caltech Sheldon had been the only person to seem to notice she existed. When Dr Fowler had stopped yesterday lunchtime and asked about her relationship status Pauline had been confused thinking at first she was hitting on her, now she realised Sheldon had been shy and as his friend she had been helping him.

"So where are you taking me?" She grinned and was surprised when he named a very nice restaurant that she had heard reports of but never thought she would get the chance to visit herself. "Very nice!" She grinned. "Shall I pick you up from home?"

"No I will collect you." Sheldon said a little self consciously.

"But you don't drive."

"No, but my room-mate owes me a favour, he will drive us and take us home."

"Oh OK." Pauline was sure Dr Hofstadter was Sheldon's room-mate, they were always together. She just hoped having to act as their chauffeur did not sour her to him.

73

As the last of the food was cleared away and Sheldon looked across the table at Pauline sat smiling at him, he was unsure how to proceed. He certainly couldn't stand up! He had been in a state of arousal since she had held his hand across the table to thank him for bringing her somewhere so nice. Now as he saw the waiter approaching with the check he knew he would have no excuse.

Amy had told him that his body may react like this. On hearing he had secured the date she had given him several pieces of advise. Not wiping his hands as if dirty should Pauline touch him had not proved as hard as he feared, and now as the evening drew to a close Sheldon craved further contact. Perhaps if he let Pauline stand first he could move a little behind her so his physical predicament would be less obvious. Amy had said he should guide her by placing his hand on the small of her back. Maybe that would work. As he signed for the meal he smiled.

"Leonard should be outside now. Shall we?" And as Pauline stood Sheldon moved hastily behind her grateful that the restaurant was quiet and thankful Amy had prepared him so well. Placing his hand on her back as directed Sheldon was stunned when just before exiting the restaurant Pauline turned and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Sheldon. I have had a lovely night!"

It took Sheldon several seconds to react by which time Pauline was already half way out of the door heading towards Leonard's car.

73

"So? Did you follow my advise?" Amy look curiously at Sheldon who had requested the meeting but said very little sine his arrival.

"Yes. It was most helpful thank you." he said quietly.

"And did it help? Were your dreams less?"

"No. if anything the situation is worse. Now I find myself distracted during the day too. It is unacceptable; but I am at a loss as to how to rectify the situation."

"Sheldon I am going to ask you some questions and I need you to be honest with me." Amy stated knowing if her assumptions were correct then Sheldon may need more than she could offer him.

"OK, when you say it is worse I assume you mean things are manifesting themselves in your physical arousal. And that it is worse because now it is happening more regularly?"

Sheldon nodded.

"And in places other than just your bed at night."

Another nod.

"Sheldon if I were to suggest the only way you could get some sort of control was to physically move things forward how would you feel."

"Uncomfortable!"

"Because?..."

"Because I hardly know Pauline. Because I have no experience in such matters and..."

"and...?"

"and because if I were naked, and she was too, then I would embarrass myself."

Amy nodded considering Sheldon arguments. "OK, well I think you need to be honest. When I spoke to her Pauline struck me as kind and honest. She obviously likes you as she accepted your invitation to dinner. If you want to continue a relationship then you need to make your intentions clear including your fears. I am sure she will appreciate your honesty."

"Amy this is ridiculous. I am a grown man and have managed perfectly well until now to function independently."

"Sheldon come on. You had a nice time tonight right?"

Sheldon nodded grudgingly.

"OK then. Look we have been friends a while now and I have been able to observe your more, shall we say unique, personality traits. I can help you."

"Can you help me without gabbing to your gal pals?" Sheldon asked knowing the minute the others found out his intentions then any hope of a discreet relationship would be over.

"Lets treat it as an experiment." Amy said enthusiastically. "Pauline is obviously open to dates, when you next see her ask her out, but tell her you would like to go somewhere you can talk. Then explain you are inexperienced in conducting relationships and while you would be interested in taking this new friendship further she would need to be patient with you."

"Amy will she not be offended? It is not as if my feelings are anything more than physical. It was my understanding girls don't like being treated that. Do you think she will agree?"

"Why wouldn't she. You are polite, most of the time. Clean, and most importantly willing to spend time with her. Just be honest Sheldon if she isn't interested she will say no"

"Amy if you are such an expert at this why is it you are not in a relationship yourself?" Sheldon questioned.

"Because Sheldon I am going to give Pauline a perfect date. You are effectively a clean slate dating wise, so she will benefit from this. Men in general come with years of baggage, personally I cannot waste my time sorting through them until I find someone who meets my needs. And whilst, I too, occasionally dream of having a mate, I do not have the time to filter possible candidates. Of all the dates that dating site sent me on you were the only person I met that even matched any of my requirements. So no I may not have practical experience Sheldon but I know what a girl wants and Pauline will be grateful I'm sure."

Shrugging Sheldon figured if it meant he could satisfy these new physical urges maybe he could refocus on his work and forget this whole sorry predicament existed at all.

73

"Where is he tonight?" Howard glanced down the hall to Sheldon room. "Is he in there?"

"Nope. He came home got changed into a suit and left. He didn't talk, didn't eat and when I asked if he would need a lift home he said 'who knows.' Then left." Leonard stated still a little bemused himself.

"I'm going to talk to Amy," Penny said placing her Thai food on the table. "Something is definitely wrong and I cant believe if he isn't talking to us he hasn't spoken to her."

"Maybe," Raj said once Penny had gone across the hall, "maybe we should leave him be. Look at us. We moan when he is here being all 'Sheldon' and the minute we have the chance to have a break from his routines what do we do, we order Thai food when we don't have too, we play halo when we don't have too. We should be out having fun."

"You have to admit it is odd though." Leonard said.

"Sheldon is odd!" Howard laughed. "Raj is right. Lets go out have fun and if Penny finds out anything from Amy she can fill us in when we get back."

73

"So you are telling me there is something going on?" Penny persisted as she tapped her fingers on the table frowning at Amy's evasive answers.

"No Penny, I am just saying Sheldon has asked for my assistance in an experiment. I am assisting him, but I have also assured him I will keep the details between us."

"He is OK though?"

"Yes Penny he is fine." Amy smiled.

Putting down the phone Amy smiled. Whatever he may say Sheldon had good friends. She just hoped Pauline was caring enough to know how big a deal this was for Sheldon. In fact as Amy pondered the development she realised she was a little envious. She may be able to give Sheldon advise but she was not sure she herself would be able to do what he was doing. She hoped he called straight away to let her know how things went.

73

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, I hope you stick with it. Even if Sheldon hasn't realised it yet, and it may take him a while, he will realise Amy is the girl for him eventually.**

**A**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sheldon I will admit I am surprised." Pauline said softly. "It isn't often you meet a man willing to admit he asked you out because he has a disrupted rem cycle due to physical arousal." Pauline grinned as she watched Sheldon blush.

"I have a feeling Amy's advise I be honest may not have meant including such detail." Sheldon acknowledged. "Should I have just said I have been thinking of you?"

Pauline chuckled. "Yes probably, but to be as honest with you as you have been with me, then your revelations are refreshing! Sheldon I am flattered you find me attractive and very flattered that you have been so honest. Luckily for you I am young, free and single and more than happy for a good looking physicist to wine and dine me." She winked and squeezed his arm playfully.

"Errr. OK then." Sheldon nodded. "Well as I haven't eaten why don't we go out and you can fill me in on what is acceptable first date protocol."

"You mean Amy hasn't?" Pauline laughed.

"Well yes she has, but I am hoping you do not require me to spout such romantic nonsense. It really isn't me."

Laughing Pauline took Sheldon's hand and said "Come on Dr Cooper, lets go grab some pizza, go back to mine and talk."

73

"Is he home yet?" Penny asked settling next to Leonard on the sofa of 4A.

"No, and we are way past his bedtime!" Leonard grinned. "Did Amy have any details?"

"None that she was willing to tell me; although she knows what's going on. I'm sure if we had any reason to worry she would tell us though. Come on, there's no point waiting up. Its a work night so he'll be back soon lets go to bed."

Leonard was still uneasy. In all the years he had lived with Sheldon only the time he had lost his job, and spent al night on his loom, did he cause Leonard such concern. Deciding if he was not back by morning he would phone Mary Cooper, Leonard followed Penny to bed.

It was as he climbed into bed beside Penny that Leonard heard the front door close.

"Leave him!" Penny whispered pulling Leonard back into bed as he attempted to go confront his room-mate. "He is a grown man Leonard!"

Shrugging Leonard decided he would ask his questions on the way to work the next day.

73

"What do you mean you had a date?" Leonard asked again.

"I am not sure which part of the statement is tripping you up Leonard. Last night I went on a date with Pauline. We had pizza and went back to her place and made out."

"OK, OK, if you don't want to tell me that's fine; but if whatever this experiment is comes back to haunt you I want it on record I had nothing to do with it."

Sheldon just shook his head and as Leonard pulled the car to a stop, and climbed out without further comment.

"Whackadoodle!" Leonard muttered. He was concerned that's all, why did Sheldon have to make everything so complicated?

73

"Dr Cooper!" Pauline grinned as Sheldon entered the lab. "To what do we owe the honour of your presence."

"I wanted to say thank you for last night. And to ask if you were free tonight. I would ask you to my apartment, but to inflict my room mate on you seems a little unfair."

"Oh Sheldon, I'm sorry but I cant. I am going out with some people here; some team building function. How about this weekend though?"

Sheldon nodded slowly. "OK. What time?"

Pauline grinned, "I tell you what, I will meet you for lunch Friday lunchtime and we can make plans. If you want you can have a sleepover at mine."

Winking Pauline started to laugh as Sheldon blushed scarlet. "Sheldon it'll be fine I promise. Look I have to get on, we have tests to run. Text me later." And kissing his cheek Pauline returned to work leaving Sheldon staring after her.

73

"Well we are honoured!" Howard sneered that Wednesday evening when Sheldon walked into the comic book store with Leonard. Sheldon glared and pulled out his phone sending Amy a text.

**Amy it is Sheldon. Would it be possible to meet tomorrow? I need to discuss how the experiment is going. SC.**

**Of course Sheldon, I will look forward to it. AFF.**

Satisfied Sheldon made his way to the new comic book rack and grinned when he found a 'batman' and 'flash' to add to his collection. Not waiting for the others he made his way to Stuart behind the counter and paid.

"Hey Sheldon, haven't seen you for a while. Did Leonard tell you I was holding a limited edition flash poster for you?"

"No he didn't!" Sheldon glared across the store at his room-mate. "Thank you Stuart." And gathering his purchases Sheldon left.

"Where has he gone now?" Leonard asked gazing round some 20 minutes later as they made to leave.

"Are you looking for Sheldon?" Stuart asked, and at their nods said. "He left."

"Leonard you really do need to find out what is going on with him." Howard said. "As much as his schedules were annoying, at least you knew where he would be at any given point in time. This taking off with no word, well its unnerving!"

73

"Sheldon! I thought we said tomorrow?" Amy said opening the door to let Sheldon in.

"We did, and I'm sorry, but I need to talk to someone and quite frankly Amy you are the only person I trust."

"Well I'm flattered!" Amy grinned, "So what's bothering you, those pesky hormones giving you a hard time." Amy sniggered, nudging Sheldon and winking.

"Amy please! I really need to talk to sane sensible Amy, if only for an hour."

"OK I'm sorry come in I'll make tea and you can tell me all about it."

Sheldon left his comic book purchases and bag by the door and went to sit on the sofa. As Amy returned with his tea he said "We went on a date."

"Was it a disaster?" Amy said in a consoling tone.

"No! On the contrary, I took your advise, told her she was disturbing my rem cycle and we ate pizza and made out. She seemed more than happy to instruct me on the finer points of kissing and cuddling. She even let me touch her breast. But, and here is my problem, she is reasonably knowledgeable, somewhat attractive and willing to help me, but when I was there, well it felt different."

"In what way?" Amy had now lent forward; her chin on her hands and was studying Sheldon seriously.

"Well when I dreamt of such actions it caused a physical arousal that could only be satisfied by me, well taking certain actions."

"Masturbating you mean?" Amy stated frankly and Sheldon nodded sheepishly.

"However, when I actually kissed Pauline I didn't have the same reaction. It was pleasant, more pleasant than I had expected but the arousal did not occur. When she moved my hand to various parts of her anatomy... nothing. Amy what's wrong with me? This was meant to help."

"Well I guess you could argue it has helped. The reason you wanted to start this was to stop the arousal wasn't it?"

"Well yes, but that leads me to this mornings predicament. When I sleep, same problem as before. In fact it was worse if anything. I had hoped to meet Pauline again but she is busy until the weekend."

Amy grabbed her note book and said give me a moment, then began logging Sheldon's confession and possible causes. "Sheldon I think nerves could have been a major contributing factor to the date night situation. I would suggest you run another test. Same setting if possible, and see if the same set of results occur. If they do then I think maybe you should suggest Pauline makes more of the running. Get her to touch you."

"Oh Amy I'm not sure."

"Sheldon its an experiment right. It is worth a try. There is always the possibility she is the wrong test subject, that you have just had a blip in your normal high functioning control structure, but we will cross that bridge later if necessary. Now as pleasant as this unscheduled visit has been I am going to have to ask you to leave. I have to get ready as I am meeting Penny and Bernadette."

"Oh, OK. If I have any questions can I still meet with you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Amy smiled. "Sheldon I am sure it will be fine."

73

"He came to see you?" Penny laughed. "The guys were going nuts. Evidently he just disappeared. Is he OK Amy?"

Amy grinned. "Yes he is fine. Lets just say Sheldon is finally hitting puberty and struggling to accept it!"

"Oh my god! Leonard was right! Is it this Pauline woman."

Amy nodded.

"What's she like?" Bernadette asked, shocked Howard hadn't mentioned anything.

"She seemed nice. Brown hair, sensibly dressed, glasses. She works in the lab and is haunting Sheldon's dreams." Amy finished with a chuckle. "Listen you cant say I told you. He really is finding the whole thing uncomfortable and I know he hasn't told the guys."

"Does she like him?" Penny asked hoping the answer was yes as she knew how vulnerable Sheldon was.

"Yes I think so. They have had a date and she is being patient with him it seems, which suggests she likes him doesn't it. But you know Sheldon. Unless everything is perfect he isn't happy."

"Maybe we should meet her."

"Oh I don't know Penny. Then I will have to confess to telling you for one thing, but I really think Sheldon wants to do this on his own."

"OK, but I am worried." Penny said. "He isn't like other guys, I don't want her hurting him when this has taken him so long to get too."

"I know and I promise if I think it will help I will suggest it. He is OK though, just give him time."

Changing the subject Amy went on to tell Penny and Bernie about her day and soon the three women were happily making plans for a weekend of dancing.

73

Leonard woke with a start. He could hear noises coming form Sheldon's room. Groaning and movement. In fact if he didn't know better he'd have thought Sheldon had someone with him. When he heard Sheldon shout out, followed by what distinctly sounded like his lamp crashing to the floor, Leonard pulled the pillow over his head and resolved to buy his own set of noise cancelling headphones. He wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into Sheldon lately but if it was going to keep him awake at night it wasn't good!

Sheldon, on the other side of the wall lay panting. It had been more vivid this time. Instead of him kissing and touching her, she had touched him, kissed him.

"This is all Amy's fault!" Sheldon snorted getting out of bed, bundling up the bed clothes and throwing them into the hamper in disgust before moving towards the bedroom door. He looked at the clock glowing beside his bed. 4.47 am. Over an hour until he was scheduled to wake; but he couldn't wait in this state, he needed to shower now. If Leonard questioned him he would just say his alarm went off early.

Returning to his room, refreshed, 15 minutes later Sheldon sat on his freshly made bed and wondered if he followed Amy's advise, let Pauline touch him, would it be different? There was only one way to find out.

73

"No Sheldon, it is not that I mind," Pauline said gently seeing his worried expression, "its just unconventional. Normally if I am on a date things progress naturally. I have never had a man come to me with a list!"

"Do you object to the list in general or specific items on the list?" Sheldon questioned seeking further clarification.

"Oh Sheldon." Pauline sighed. "Lets just eat the pizza, watch some TV and see what happens. If it feels right then maybe I will consider the list."

Considering her suggestion for several second Sheldon nodded. "OK. That sounds agreeable."

Sheldon wasn't really interested in the programme on building houses. He wasn't even that hungry. But when Pauline moved closer, rested her head against his shoulder and her hand on his thigh he forced himself to relax.

"Sheldon," Pauline whispered "are you sure this is what you want?"

His whole body was stiff with tension and he had his gaze firmly fixed on the TV screen. Nodding slightly but not answering Sheldon continued to watch TV.

"Come here." Pauline shifted so she was sat with her back almost to the television and her legs now draped across Sheldon's. "Lets just kiss a little."

Again Sheldon nodded and lowering his head proceeded to kiss her as she had instructed him on their previous date. After a few minutes he relaxed a little and let his hands, currently bunched tightly at his sides, loosen and rest on her neck and waist. Several more minutes past and Pauline ran a hand down Sheldon's chest to his belly, then back up to his neck. She could sense he was relaxing a little, but as she moved to the next item on his list and ran her hand up his thigh he all but dumped her on the ground and said "I need to go. I'm sorry. Ill call you."

Before she could respond Sheldon was gone.

73

"Sheldon! Your back early." Leonard noted. He had fully expected his room-mate to be gone for the evening.

Muttering "Its laundry night Leonard." And stomping down the hall Sheldon gathered his washing and exited the apartment, making his way to the basement.

"Hey Moonpie!" Penny grinned. "Didn't expect to see you. Leonard said you had a hot date." Penny waggled her eyebrows.

"Yes well plans change."

"Uh oh. Not so good huh! I've had dates like that. I'm sure you will get lucky next time don't worry."

"What makes you think I didn't this time?" Sheldon said, but the minute the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"err... because you are the great Dr Cooper. Homo something or other! … Sheldon are you saying this was a proper date. Like kissing and touching and stuff?"

Sheldon shrugged.

"Oh sweetie. Is this what you have been talking to Amy about? Listen Sheldon I know Amy is your friend but I am not sure she is the best person to offer dating advise."

"And you are?"

"Depends on your goal." Penny grinned. "If you are after flowers and romance you should see Leonard or Raj," Penny sniggered "but sweetie if its getting laid you are after I can help."

Sheldon surveyed Penny for a few seconds before saying "Maybe now is the time to reconvene Sheldon Coopers Council of Ladies!"

Penny grinned "I'll go call the girls!"

73

**A/N: Thank you once again for the lovely reviews. I had expected death threats when I introduced Pauline but everyone has been most kind ;-) To the lovely guest reviewer I am honoured you posted your first review on this story, thank you. Stick with it ShAmy fans, it may get worse before it gets better but it does get better! Ax**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sheldon sit down, t shirts are not being worn so forget it!" Amy hissed, as Sheldon hovered with his bag, obviously not wanting to start until the pink tops had been distributed. But seeing the look on Amy's face he decided it would be wiser just to do as he was told, for now at least.

"Sheldon I really cant see what the problem is. You feel an attraction to this girl, she must feel the same or she wouldn't put up with your errr ... unique sense of how to do things." Bernadette said gently seeing Sheldon felt uncomfortable and remembering what both Amy and Penny had told her about recent events.

Penny snorted when she thought of Sheldon going equipped of a list of places he wanted touched or kissed. "Look if that had been me and a guy had asked me to help him, then he dumped me on the floor and ran, well I am not sure I would be up for giving him more chances. But if you are lucky enough to get another date, I suggest you think very carefully about what you are getting into."

"Sheldon if you freaked when she touched your leg how will you react if she takes her clothes off or even your clothes off?" Bernie questioned but her tone more curious than accusing.

Sheldon blushing at the scrutiny he and his actions found themselves under shrugged then said "It suddenly just felt very real."

"But did you react this time?" Amy asked, note pad on her knee, eyes focused on his facial expression. Seeing him nod she made a note then said, "so the reaction was a result of her touching you, as opposed to the other way around?"

Another nod.

"OK then, I think we can conclude the situation is still viable; and if we can set up the next experiment in a more suitable situation then full penetration should be achievable."

Penny and Bernadette watched the interaction between sheldon and Amy as if at a tennis match, listening to Amy, Penny blinked at her clinical tone and approach.

Sheldon however stammered "I hardly think you will find a more suitable situation than 2 people alone in private. Full penetration is not something I wish to be sharing publicly!"

Amy sniggered and said "Granted! What I was actually referring to was the level of comfort you felt, and finding a situation where this could be duplicated. Now, and please just listen to me before dismissing my suggestion, I was thinking we could go out as a group.

If we went somewhere reasonably quiet, but somewhere that had dancing, you could be closer. If touching her like this lead to you feeling aroused then you could then take her home; but the public venue of a dance floor would give you the security while you let your mind and body grow accustom, then the choice as to whether you took it further. Penny is right though Sheldon, I don't think you will get more than one more chance."

Sheldon considered Amy's suggestion then looked at Bernie and Penny. "Is she right? Would this work?"

"It could do." Bernadette acknowledged. "We would be there to support you. Act as a buffer if you needed it, but also she would probably feel more comfortable. You weren't exactly tactful before!"

"I was honest." Sheldon muttered. "You women always say you want honesty and I was honest."

"Well yes, but there is nice ways to be honest and your blunt manner needs a little work!" Penny grinned. "Look Sheldon lets all go for dinner. Then we can go dancing. Not a loud club, somewhere nice. We wont tell the guys and we will make sure they behave. If things go well and you want to leave just say you are going to escort her home."

"Before," Sheldon said quietly, "when it was just a dream it was all on my terms. This is different."

"Yes but its good stuff Sheldon. Penny said patiently "We are not talking you and Leonard negotiating bathroom times or which is the best star trek film. Think how good it feels when you have those feelings in your dreams. In reality it will be sooooo much better." Penny grinned. "Trust me Moonpie its worth the risk!"

Amy, who had listened to Penny without comment, said "Sheldon at the end of the day if it works you either solve your initial problem or you gain a girlfriend. She is pleasant clean and it would appear remarkably patient! What have you got to loose?"

"I don't want a girlfriend, only my sanity!" Sheldon muttered.

73

"...and finally this is Howard and his wife Bernadette." Sheldon said introducing Pauline to the group.

Smiling at Bernadette who waved and Howard how gazed open mouthed at the fact Sheldon had indeed brought a date, Sheldon held out Pauline's chair for her to sit.

"As Penny is working tonight you are at least guaranteed a level of cleanliness in the preparation of your order, just don't expect speed!"

"Sheldon!" Leonard all but shouted. "It is bad enough you made Penny change her shift to work tonight before we went out without bad mouthing her skills."

Just as he had finished defending her Penny appeared. "Hey guys. You must be the famous Pauline I have heard so much about. I'm Penny. I live across the hall from the guys."

"I think Penny, that Pauline would be more impressed if you took her order and delivered her food in a reasonable amount of time, rather than giving her your living arrangements."

Penny ignored Sheldon and continued addressing Pauline, "So you up for some dancing tonight? If Shelly here tells you he cant dance ignore him!" And grinning Penny proceeded to take there orders before returning to the kitchen.

Leaning across so only he could hear her Pauline said "So you _can_ dance! You almost had me believing you when you said we were only going so Amy wouldn't be sat alone."

Sheldon blushed.

"In fact, where is Amy?"

"I'm not sure." Sheldon frowned before asking Bernadette.

"Oh she had an escapee at work," Bernie grinned "there was a scuffle in the recapture and she had to go get a tetanus jab; but she was going home to change when I spoke to her and said we should order her dessert and wine!"

Pauline grinned. "Sounds like my kind of girl!"

The rest of the meal was thankfully, Sheldon thought, uneventful. Amy arrived just as they had finished their main meal and was now happily sipping wine and eating ice-cream chatting to Pauline about the lab at work.. Sheldon only half listened to their conversation as he ate his own chocolate ice-cream and fudge brownie.

"How do you stay so slim?" Raj whined looking dolefully between Sheldon's dessert and his own sorbet. Sheldon just shrugged and carried on spooning the sugary sweetness into his mouth. They were joined by Penny who, having finished her shift and changed in the staff rest-room, sat now chatting happily.

"So are we ready?" She grinned as she saw Sheldon pushing the few remaining mouthfuls about hoping to delay the inevitable. Grabbing Amy's spoon and eating Sheldon's last mouthful she grinned. "OK Moonpie lets go boogie!" she taunted and reluctantly Sheldon followed.

73

"Come on Sheldon," Pauline grinned "I promise I wont step on your toes!"

Reluctantly Sheldon let himself be dragged onto the dance floor. He had actually been pleasantly surprised when they had arrived. Penny had arranged not some alcohol fuelled club, but the ballroom dancing hall he had visited with her Amy and Bernadette on a previous occasion. The music and style of dancing was familiar, due to his cotillion training as a boy, and Howard, Leonard and Raj were suddenly at a huge disadvantage. Deciding he may as well get it over with he took Pauline's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Watch him." Penny whispered to Leonard, and before Leonard could question her he felt his mouth fall open as Sheldon swept Pauline around the dance floor without missing a step.

"I thought he couldn't dance." Howard muttered not at all impressed with this new discovery.

"I think if you listened to him carefully he said he **didn't** dance, not that he couldn't." Amy grinned.

Deciding it was better joining him than watching him, soon everyone was on the dance floor and while not quite at Sheldon's standard they did begin to have fun.

As the music slowed and Sheldon pulled Pauline a little closer she said "Wow Sheldon! You are a dark horse. I have never danced like that before!" Sheldon just nodded. "You don't like dancing?"

"Not really, it reminds me of my childhood." Sheldon stated baldly. "But it was nicer dancing with you than my sister." he admitted grudgingly.

"Well I hope you didn't hold your sister this close." Pauline grinned "Not that I'm complaining, in fact the closer the better!" And standing on tip toe she kissed him.

It was only the commotion of Howard and Raj crashing into each other as they gawked at Sheldon that brought him to his senses.

"Why don't I escort you home?" he smiled shyly.

"Id like that." Pauline nodded. "Do we need to wait for the others?"

"Certainly not! In fact the sooner we get out of here the better." Sheldon said pulling her close so she knew exactly why he was in such a hurry.

"Lets go!" she grinned and without a backward glance they left.

73

"Good morning!" Leonard grinned as Sheldon shuffled through the front door the next morning.

"Good night was it?"

"I need to shower." Sheldon muttered and made his way down the hall. On entering his room he grabbed his robe, clean towels and fresh clothes before heading to the bathroom. Showering quickly, he dressed and went back to his room and sat on the bed. Pulling out his phone he sent Amy a text.

**Can we meet today? I need to update you on the experiment.**

**Of course. But I am a little hung over, can we make it this afternoon?**

Tired himself Sheldon replied with a time and lay down. He really needed some sleep!

73

"Sheldon I am not sure I heard you correctly." Amy said looking up from her note book.

"I said I want to cancel the experiment. It is not worth it."

"What exactly went wrong?"

"I need more tea." Sheldon muttered making his way into Amy's kitchen and busying himself refiling the kettle as he began to talk.

"The dancing was fine. While bringing back some childhood memories I would prefer to remain buried, the plan was a success in as much as I was able to touch her and have her touch me in a safe environment. The level of arousal was sufficient enough for me to wish to pursue the idea. When we got back to her apartment she offered me the use of her bathroom, where I showered and returned to the bedroom. She did the same and we went to bed. Being naked was strange, but I will admit her naked body was not unattractive and she was not judgemental when viewing me."

"Why would she be judgemental?" Amy questioned confused.

"Well it is my belief women do judge a man on size, girth etc., but she grinned said 'wow' and then proceeded to stroke me to completion. I thought that would be the end of proceedings but she had other ideas. When I had sufficiently recovered she then let me touch her, explore her body and once again becoming more aroused, and quicker than I expected, she pinned me to the bed, climbed on top of me and well, 'rode me' is the only possible le way to describe it."

"Wow!" Amy whispered open mouthed. "Was it good?"

Sheldon nodded. Blushing.

"Then why do you not want to continue?"

"Because I have done what I set out to do. I no longer have the need. Therefore I wish to stop."

"Sheldon do you not think that is a bit hasty? Should you not at least continue for a while?"

"To what end?" Sheldon ask genuinely bemused.

"Well for one thing if it was good don't you want to try again? Can you go without now? Or was it no better than if you were alone?"

"No it was much better." Sheldon nodded shyly now. "but I like to think I am above being ruled by my baser urges, although I suppose to only run the experiment once isn't good science." he nodded.

Amy sniggered "No indeed! Now do you think Pauline was as impressed by the whole thing as you were?"

"How am I supposed to now that?... you would have to ask her."

"Didn't you.. I mean, could you not tell? You have complained often enough about the noises Penny makes having coitus with Leonard was Pauline not the same?"

Sheldon frowned "err.. to tell you the truth," he admitted realising this for the first time "I am not sure about noises because I was a little overwhelmed. The feelings, sensations... well everything was so new... Amy do you think I was not satisfactory? Maybe she wouldn't want to do it again anyway."

"Sheldon calm down. Now think about it, can you not think of any reaction?"

"Well she certainly seemed OK when looking at me. When I entered her I do remember she gasped and asked me to stop for a second, but I thought that was for me to take mental note of the process. When I started moving she just held me, she was kissing me I think. But then things happened quite quickly. I know it felt less messy than I'd imagined."

Amy had not taken any notes while Sheldon spoke she sat staring at him open mouthed.

"Amy please don't look at me like that." Sheldon muttered suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Sorry, sorry, its just well, I guess it is strange hearing you talk about such things."

"Yes well it is strange for me too. But you are right, in the moment I lost focus, lost my ability to analyse what was happening. Thank you Amy. Thank you for letting me talk to you about this. Your ability to remain unmoved, well it is the thing I admire about you most. Is it OK if we talk again."

"Of course Sheldon."

That night Amy replayed Sheldon's words in her mind. She could see the fascination on his face as he thought back to his experience, and she couldn't help but wonder at why Pauline had said 'wow' at the sight of him then asked him to stop. She had a fair idea, but the very thought of that made Amy blush herself. No, she needed to think of this as she had promised Sheldon she would. He was her friend and she was helping him in this experiment. She couldn't loose focus.

73

"Sheldon I am going out with some friends from my old job, but we are only going to dinner then the movies, please come too. I have told them about you and we can leave as soon as the film is over."

Sheldon considered the offer. He really didn't like meeting new people and to meet new people and eat in an unknown restaurant then sit through a film seemed an awful big ask. But the memory of the previous date... The fact was that every night since, he had woken in a state of arousal and the resulting cold shower or self abuse did nothing to stem the growing need.

"OK." he grudgingly conceded but was only half listening as Pauline went on to tell him about the other people going and to tell him details of the night.

Sheldon rode home with Leonard that night. His lack of conversation caused Leonard to ask once again if everything was OK.

"Yes. I wont be in tonight I am going out with Pauline." Sheldon acknowledged.

"OK. She seemed nice." Leonard said tentatively he was unsure as to Sheldon's real feelings and didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Yes she is." Sheldon agreed but said no more. Once home he washed and changed then saying goodbye he quietly went down the stairs to wait. He was relieved to see Pauline's car arrive before Raj and Howard turned up to play video games. At least this way he was spared endless teasing and questions. Getting into the passenger seat he said 'good evening' and was rewarded with a kiss on his cheek before Pauline drove away. He didn't really listen to her cheerful chatter on the journey but was more than a little relieved when she pulled into the car park of the cheesecake factory.

"Why are you so surprised?" Pauline questioned seeing his expression "I told you we were eating here."

"Yes I guess I wasn't totally focused." Sheldon admitted. And following her inside he began to wonder what other details he had not taken in.

Penny was surprised to see Sheldon sat with Pauline and a group of people she didn't recognise. She could see from his body language he was nervous and made sure she stood next to him when she went to take their orders.

"Penny!" Pauline grinned.

"Hi guys!" Penny smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

"No it was a bit last minute." Pauline smiled "We are of to see a movie and thought we'd eat first."

"Cool, what you going to see?" Penny asked genuinely curious as to what Sheldon had agreed too, knowing him as she did. He obviously thought a lot of Pauline to even be here in the first place.

"Well Steve here is an engineer for a company that restores old films, and they are doing a private showing of the 1966 Batman movie."

Sheldon now gapped at Pauline then at Steve. "The Adam West film?"

Steve grinned. "Yes it has out-takes and stuff that wont make the final cut too."

Sheldon grinned. "Penny make sure to let the others know when you go home wont you!"

Penny laughed "Sure thing Sheldon."

Pauline leaned into Sheldon's side, "Were you not listening to that bit of information either?"

"Obviously not." he grimaced.

"What exactly were you thinking about during that whole conversation then?"

Sheldon blushed.

Laughing Pauline said "ohhhh!"

The rest of the meal past with Sheldon quizzing Steve on his job and the film and other projects he had worked on. By the time they arrived at the screening Sheldon felt Pauline tug his sleeve and looked at her surprised.

"Hey remember me! Your date." she grinned. "Look we have the whole screen to just us why don't we go sit a little away for the others."

"Why would we want too? Steve is going to give me details of the finer points as they happen and I am going to show him the best seats." Sheldon almost ran after Steve, leaving Pauline shaking her head as she followed in behind.

2 hours later Pauline had to practically prize Sheldon away from Steve, and pushing him towards her car she said "Come on batman lets get you home!"

All the way back Sheldon chatted happily about the film. Once inside her apartment Pauline turned, put her hands on Sheldon's chest and said "Sssshhhh. Focus!" Then kissed him.

Initially shocked Sheldon soon relaxed into he kiss, and all thoughts of Batman gone he let himself be led to the bedroom.

73

**A/N: I am currently stuck hundreds of miles from home, and this story and your very kind reviews have quite literally kept me sane! Thank you all so much. Ax **


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes please." Sheldon said as he settled himself on Amy's couch. Watching her prepare the tea he realised how much calmer he felt this time.

"So? Better, worse or the same?" Amy asked.

"I am not sure I could compare in those terms." Sheldon acknowledged. "The first time, as we established, I had not taken sufficient note of my surroundings and all proceedings. This time I think I was more aware."

"So you are happy you continued?"

"Yes. And I am willing to continue at least once more to ensure a fair test."

"Very noble." Amy scoffed knowing full well from his body language that Sheldon wanted to continue because he enjoyed it.

"OK, so what did you notice? Give me your recollection then I can ask questions if you have left any area uncovered."

Nodding Sheldon sipped his tea.

"I discovered a good batman film is as much a turn on as dancing!" Sheldon grinned causing Amy to stop immediate and snap "I beg your pardon?"

"No, I'm serious. Before, the dancing relaxed me and set my mind at ease. Batman has the same affect! I was free of alcohol as was she. We had not really touched all evening but after a 2 hour film I was as relaxed as before."

Amy just shook her head at this and hoped Sheldon hadn't shared this observation with Pauline.

"My arousal on kissing Pauline was as before, and when we undressed she again seemed happy with my appearance. This time however she didn't comment but smiled and stroked me a little. As before she chose to be on top and as before the sensations were not comparable to self pleasuring. However this time I noticed her reactions rather than just be swept up in my own. She was, thankfully, not as noisy as Penny but she was not exactly silent Sheldon admitted. I was a little surprised when again she asked me to stop moving at first and when I asked why she said she needed a minute to adjust. I guess that must be a girl thing as I needed no such time for adjustment but you will have to check that theory with either Pauline herself, or Penny I guess. Once she had 'adjusted' she made noises a bit like a cat. Mewing, then purring noises. Not unpleasant." Sheldon acknowledged "and actually somewhat useful once I was able to read them as clues as to her state of arousal and nearness to completion. I hadn't actually realised last time that by timing my own finish to hers it made it more intense. Afterwards. Well I felt exhausted and I am surprised at how long it took me to recover. She seemed ready quicker and wanted to go again."

Amy taking notes as Sheldon spoke looked up as he paused. "And did you? Go again I mean?"

"Yes and the second time was different again. Slower, but intense in a different way. Like the urgency was taken away so I could take in the feeling and sensations more. I touched her more and found out what triggered reactions in her body. It was quite fascinating." Sheldon said his tone pondering.

Amy recapped her pen and looked at Sheldon smiling "I am pleased for you Sheldon, that you have found someone you like that you want to share this with."

Sheldon frowned and didn't answer straight away. "That's the thing," he said finally. "while I enjoyed it, before and after, on the date part and when we had finished... well I am not so sure I have much in common with her. The initial attraction, well when I spend time with her I have realised it is purely physical. Amy I don't know what to do."

"Sheldon why did you start this in the first place?" Amy asked knowing the answer but figuring Sheldon need to review the situation himself once again.

"Because my rem cycle was being disrupted."

"And now?"

"I guess I need to sleep on it. Maybe not see Pauline for a few days and find out how I feel."

"Just be honest with her Sheldon, tell here what is happening." Nodding Sheldon smiled.

"Thank you Amy. If I hadn't had you to talk to I am not sure I would have got this far and if nothing else comes of the whole thing I am very grateful you were there for me to talk to."

"Sheldon I am your friend. Of course I will be here for you to talk to and it was fascinating to get a male perspective on the process. I hear from Penny and Bernie all the time, but to hear your version well it is interesting."

"In what way?" Sheldon asked curious as to how his take on things would be different.

"Well the fact the first time you had no recollection of Pauline's reaction. I am guessing that was because it was your first time and new sensations etc. but, and I will have to clarify this as you suggested, but I think the sensations a man feels are different to those of a woman. No less satisfying it appears just different."

73

Sheldon was in fact saved from having to make excuses to Pauline by events at work. She was called to set up some tests out of state, meaning Sheldon didn't actually see her for 2 full weeks. The return to his normal routine was uneventful. His sleep cycle was uninterrupted and only when he sat down and thought about it did he have any feelings either way. When they did finally meet up it was in work and a lunch date that helped Sheldon realise his initial theory had in fact been correct. As he watched Pauline chat about the tests and the campus she had visited he realised he didn't care. He had no questions, no curiosity and more worrying no desire. That night he achieved his full rem cycle again and on waking sent her a text asking if she could meet him in his office later that day..

73

"I'm sorry." He said for the third time. "I hear Penny and Bernadette talk about men who treat women like sex object and I never for a single second thought I would one day be one of them." he admitted quietly.

"Oh Sheldon." Pauline smiled. "I wont deny I am disappointed, but you have been honest from the beginning. And quite frankly I feel honoured I was the exception to what I have come to realise was a hard and fast rule with you. It was only once we had started talking I realised you really were not joking when you said until then you had had no interest in women in that way so I am flattered you chose me.! Leaning up to kiss his cheek she said !If ever your rem cycle is disrupted again feel fee to call.! and winking she left.

Sheldon sat in his office chair and stared at the door she had just left by. Relieved she had not been upset and more relieved than he had expected that she had not been angry Sheldon nodded to himself and returned to work. It was only Leonard knocking on his door 3 hours later that interrupted his train of thought.

"You wanting a ride home or are you going with Pauline?" Leonard asked.

Glancing at his watch Sheldon replied "I hadn't realised the time. No I will not be seeing Pauline. That experiment is now complete. Let me lock up and I am done."

Leonard watched Sheldon for signs of distress. If he had understood him correctly him and Pauline had broken up. Was he upset happy? How could he tell? But Sheldon chatted happily all the way home and when he went to wash up for dinner Leonard sent Penny a text.

**Sheldon and Pauline are finished! Cant tell how he feels. Did you know?**

Instead of replying however Penny appeared and was watchful as Sheldon ate his Thai food, watched TV and was his normal critical self at every little thing she said. Looking at Leonard she shrugged. "Seems normal to me!" she mouthed with a rye smile.

Nodding Leonard was relieved but the relief was short lived when Penny said "So Sheldon, Leonard tells me you are no longer seeing Pauline is that true?"

"Penny!" Leonard groaned so much for an uneventful evening!

"It is true Penny, yes, and while I would normally choose not to discuss such private matters I would make one request. I have spoken to Amy about the situation with regard the experiment she was helping me with and there was a question we had of a sexual nature you can probably answer. If at some point you could contact Amy I would be most grateful."

"Why don't you just ask me Shelly?" Penny grinned. "I wont laugh!"

"Because it was of a female nature and I think Amy would like the clarification probably more than me."

Shrugging Penny nodded "I will call her tonight I need to speak to her anyway." And kissing Leonard goodbye she went back across the hall.

73

"Really? Wow! Who'd have thought!" Penny giggled as Amy checked the statement Sheldon had given her earlier.

"So am I right. She needed 'time; because he is well endowed?"

"Yeah it would seem so! Lucky Pauline!"

"Well not so lucky, seeing as he no longer wishes to continue." Amy pointed out. "And does it really make that much difference?" Amy asked unable to hide her own curiosity.

"It can do. Lets just say I bet she wasn't complaining!" Penny laughed. "Well luckily he doesn't seem upset with the change in circumstance so we don't need to look out for deliveries of looms or such like, so why don't us girls go out this weekend and leave the men to their scheduled activities now Sheldon is back it will be video games, paint ball and kite flying!"

Agreeing Amy said goodbye and got ready for bed. An hour later though she kept thinking about Sheldon's description and Pennys explanation, and wondered how on earth she was going to sleep tonight with those images rush around in her head, thank goodness for Gerard!.

73

Tuesday night seemed to take a long time to arrive for Sheldon, he had had to spend the morning lecturing and the colossal waste of his time was exacerbated by president Seibert calling a meeting of the physics department to discuss finance and future planning. By 5 o'clock Sheldon just wanted to eat then go home.

"Leonard please hurry up." he muttered leaning against the door watching Leonard make minuscule adjustments to the Lazar then write notes.

"Sheldon I told you I am going to be another half hour. Go get a drink in the canteen or something."

Huffing Sheldon walked away. "Not even original data..." he muttered as he made his way to the canteen and bought a yoohoo in a bid to cheer himself up.

"Sheldon!" Said a voice behind him and he smiled as he saw Amy walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her.

"Well, I was meant to be meeting with the head of your biology department but they appear to already be in a meeting with your president."

"Yes it had been one of those days." Sheldon muttered. "Why did you need to speak to our biology team?"

"Because we are meant to be collaborating for some nationwide education fair. Are you not involved?"

"Oh probably. To tell you the truth my brain shut down at about 10.45 this morning and only seeing you here has given it any reason to wake up again. I am sure the criteria for studying here gets lower year on year but to have to teach then to face an afternoon of meetings... I should have stayed in bed!"

Amy grinned. "Ah empty whiteboard syndrome!" she laughed and at Sheldon's half smile she said "why don't we get out of here? I'll take you home to change then we can meet the others at the cheesecake factory."

"That is quite literally the most welcome sentence I have heard all day." Sheldon smiled and following Amy out of the canteen he said "So have you had a good week? ….."

73

Penny greeted Sheldon and Amy and showed them to their normal table. "Your early." she commented, "Where are the others?"

"Oh I am sure they will be joining us shortly." Sheldon replied, "Leonard had someone else's work to copy; and Howard is probably having to reassure Raj he doesn't look fat in whatever ghastly vest top he has chosen to wear tonight." Amy sniggered.

As Penny left to get their drinks Amy said "So how are things really other than work I mean? Rem cycle still OK?"

"Yes not so bad." Sheldon nodded "Sometimes I am a little surprised at myself for entering into the experiment in the first place."

"Because it is unhygienic?"

"No, because it is not like me to succumb to such baser urges." Sheldon admitted.

"But they are gone now?"

"For the most part yes."

"So not completely?" Amy knew her questioning now was not at all scientific but just plain curiosity as Sheldon's confessions had forced her to view him in a totally different light.

"Oh nothing I can't deal with." Sheldon muttered and keen to divert the subject said "So how did your suggestion to try duplicating the rem cycle disruption go down?"

"It is being considered; but because of this national education programme anything not suitable to be shown in a school is being put on hold. At the moment I am being forced to come up with a project suitable for 6 and 7 year old."

Sheldon shook his head. "Dumbing down!" he agreed "I should give you my notes for my class to day the average attendee had the average IQ of a 6 year old it would be perfect!"

Chuckling together they barely noticed the others arriving and were startled when Howard said "Thanks for telling us you were leaving. 3 of us searched high and low for you!"

"Oh, I met Amy." Sheldon said dismissively.

"Yes we can see that!" Leonard remarked and sitting down said "How long have you been here?"

Sheldon glancing at his watch gasped. "Leonard! It is half past 7! we have been here over an hour what has taken you so long!"

"Sheldon we just told you we were looking for you. Come on lets eat before we waste another hour discussing how eating past your allotted scheduled time will affect you tomorrow."

"Don't mock, you are fully aware of the consequences." Sheldon replied and turning to Amy said "I am sorry for the tardiness of my friend s but I would like to thank you for making the past hour pass so pleasantly."

73

Sheldon woke with a start. "Oh no! Not again!" Closing his eyes he tried to think of the problem he knew was waiting for him at work. The problem he was now 24r hours behind on solving but as he tried to focus on the numbers he kept seeing Amy smiling.

"NO! She is my friend!" he growled and getting out of bed stomped to the bathroom and shoved the water dial to cold before climbing in. It was one thing to have thoughts of that nature about a relative stranger, but Dr Amy Farrah Fowler was his friend and he would not sully their relationship in such a manner.

73

Amy woke and smiled. Yesterday had been so nice. To sit and chat without silly comments from Howard or even Penny. To listen as he spoke about the problems at work, or to feel his blue gaze on her as he listened attentively to her own work issues. He had always been a good friend to her, but that he considered he important enough to spend time with as he had last night, well it made her feel special. Shaking her head Amy got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She was getting sentimental and there was no room in science for sentiment.

As she washed her hair and body in the quick efficient manner she had perfected to enable her to have an extra cup of coffee before leaving, Amy realised since listening to Sheldon's tales of the bedroom she had spent far to long daydreaming. Maybe she should turn her attention to important matters. Resolving that by the end of the day she would have the science fair solved Amy left for work.

Yes science is what she needed to focus on. The mystery of Dr Sheldon Cooper's love skills needed to remain just that. A mystery!

73


	6. Chapter 6

"President Seibert, I think you are making a mistake!"

"I know you do Dr Cooper, but the board has spoken and Barry Kripke has been chosen to lead this initiative."

"So Caltech is going to send out Barry Kripke, Howard Wolowitz and various other unknowns to the schools of our nation. No wonder education is in the state it is in."

"Dr Cooper while I appreciate the concern, are you seriously telling me you want to go on this tour?"

"Good lord no! But Kripke!" Sheldon shuddered. "Well don't say I didn't warn you." Sheldon stood to leave. "Oh I nearly forgot the reason I came to see you."

"That wasn't the reason?" Seibert sighed.

"No, I wanted to let you know I am taking two weeks leave."

"You are?" Seibert could not hide his surprise.

"Yes, a rogue email slipped past my spam filter, but it proved to be most fortuitous; and as a result I am now aware of, and about to attend, the railway enthusiast convention! It takes place in Houston so I can satisfy my obligation to my mother and visit her at the same time." Sheldon placed his vacation request form in front of his boss.

Signing it without even checking the dates Seibert smiled. "Have a lovely time."

Nodding Sheldon took the form and left.

73

"Amy is everything OK?" Penny asked glancing at her friend with concern.

"Yes I'm fine," she smiled but Penny could see she was not being entirely truthful.

"Come on. We are friends right. You can tell me."

"No I cant." Amy looked at her hands knotted in front of her.

"Amy... please. You have been quiet all night but I haven't seen you in over a week and I have missed our daily chats."

Amy smiled "I have missed them too Penny, but I need to focus."

"Oh sweetie, if it is a work problem you are right I probably cant help." Penny acknowledged sadly. "Why don't you ask Sheldon. I know biology is not his thing but as much as I hate to admit it he does know most things!"

Amy smiled "Yes he does. But no, its not work. Or it is, but rather it is my lack of focus on it that I need to correct."

"I don't understand."

"OK, if I tell you will you promise not to judge me?"

"Of course." Penny nodding having a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't understand it enough to judge anyway.

"Since the experiment Sheldon did with Pauline and my helping him, taking notes etc. well I cant stop thinking about him. Penny he is my friend and now all I can think about is how Pauline looked at his naked body and said 'wow!' I keep thinking about the look in his eye when he described how he felt. _He made her purr_ Penny!"

Penny bit her lip to stop herself laughing at Amy. "Oh Amy, it is normal that you would be curious. But I don't see why that means we cant see each other, even if you want to avoid him for a while."

"Its not that, it is more my trying to get my work done. I have been so distracted I am falling behind. In fact it has become noticed at work and when I said I had a few personal issues they suggested I go away for a while. Penny I have been allocated the school tour! I don't want to go talk to children, I want to work in my lab. It was bad enough coordinating the thing but to have to traipse round schools. Talk to children who would, lets face it, rather be playing outside..." Amy shuddered

"Oh Ames," Penny smiled "look maybe it will do you good. A little space will refocus your mind and when you come back things will be back to normal."

"You think?"

"If not we will go out find you a man and you can satisfy those urges the good old fashioned way!" Penny grinned.

Amy shuddered "Oh I hope it doesn't come to that."

Shaking her head Penny patted her friends hand. "Let me get you another glass of wine and you can fill me in on this science for 7 year old, I should be able to handle that!"

73

"I'm just surprised that's all." Leonard said as he watched Sheldon settle into his spot, bowl of cereal balanced carefully on his knee.

"I'm not sure why, it is not exactly a secret that I like trains."

"No Sheldon it isn't but to take off, leaving work, its just not like you that's all I'm saying."

"Well no. Maybe." Sheldon nodded. "But to be honest the thought of watching Howard Wolowitz go off to corrupt young minds is more than I can stand, and as for Kripke..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey did you know Amy was going?"

"Going where?" Sheldon said looking at Leonard with more focus this time his cereal forgotten.

"On the tour. Penny told me. She isn't too happy about it either. Wait til she finds out Howard and Kripke are going!"

"Poor Amy." Sheldon muttered. "Maybe I should ask Raj to keep an eye on her."

"Raj is going?" Leonard sounded indignant now

"What's wrong Leonard upset you weren't asked?"

"No well..."

"Look I think Raj is only going to keep Howard company to be honest. Bernie was happy and I think between them they should keep each other out of trouble but as I said at the beginning of this conversation, the train enthusiast convention is looking more and more appealing."

"Yes I can see what you mean." Leonard nodded.

"Always room for one more," Sheldon said eagerly looking at his room mate

"What... err.. no I think I will stay here and keep Penny company"

Sheldon shrugged and turned his attention back to his cereal.

73

"Penny please..." Amy begged looking at her friend pouring the drinks.

"Amy I don't know. Science is your thing not mine and I kind of promised Leonard..."

"But its Howard and Kripke! You cant leave me with them."

"How do you know for sure? And you must have colleagues from your university you can hang with."

"Sheldon told me. He text me this morning when he heard I was going."

"Sheldon! Ask Sheldon to go with you."

"I did think about it but evidently he is going on holiday to some stupid train convention."

"Oh... Amy let me think about it."

"Please Penny. The hotels look nice, I'll leave the brochures, they all have spas!"

Grinning Penny said "I'll think about it."

73

"Hey Sheldon."

Sheldon, sat on his own in the canteen at Caltech looked up at the sound of his name.

"Pauline, hi." He smiled.

"Where are your friends? It is not like you to be here alone."

"No well Raj and Howard are at the education tour meeting and Leonard is at the cheesecake factory begging his girlfriend not to abandon him!"

Pauline grinned. "I'm surprised you are not at the meeting. Id have thought a great physicist like your self would be exactly what the tour needed."

"I am going to Texas." Sheldon smiled happily.

"Oh." Sheldon looked at Pauline a little closer.

"What? I'm from Texas, I am visiting family and going to a convention."

"Cool."

"You don't exactly sound happy for me."

"I'm sorry. Look you were honest with me so I will be honest with you. I had hoped you would be going to the tour. I asked if I could go as tech support."

"Oh... OH!" Sheldon looked stunned. "You wanted to see me?"

"Well yeah. Look I know you were honest and I knew what I was getting into but I don't exactly have many friends here other than the people I work with and it was nice, the time we spent together."

"You have Steve. He was cool!" Sheldon said enthusiastically. Remembering the batman film.

Pauline just nodded. "Look I'll leave you alone. Forget I said anything."

"Amy will be there." Sheldon said as Pauline stood up. "She is on the tour and I am sure she would be grateful of some female company."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll call her let her know. Maybe you can come round one night and spend some time."

Nodding Pauline said "Thanks Sheldon." Leaning to kiss his cheek she walked away.

73

"Pauline's coming round?" Leonard said confused. "I thought you two had split up."

"We have. She is coming round to get to know Amy better. She is going on the tour thing."

"Everyone's going on the tour." Leonard grumbled. "OK, well I will pick up extra food then and with a wave was gone."

Sitting down with his water on the table in front of him Sheldon groaned as his phone rang and his mothers number appeared on the screen. Considering ignoring it for a split second he reached reluctantly for the handset.

"Mother, hello."

"Shelly I need details. Meemaw said you are visiting. Why have you not told me. When and for how long."

"Mother I am not sure exactly." Sheldon paused and stood to answer the door, smiling and waving Amy in he continued his conversation. "I will have a better idea tomorrow when I have confirmed my convention times. I fly down on Sunday and I have two weeks off work but..."

"oh Shelly 2 weeks!"

"No mother," Sheldon sighed, "I cant stay for the whole time."

"You listen here Sheldon Lee Cooper, it is family time."

"Mother I have guests here and I have no information to give you. I will call you tomorrow." And saying goodbye Sheldon replaced the phone and turned to greet Amy.

"I'm sorry. My mother. She found out I was going to visit, so now the nagging begins."

Amy smiled sympathetically. "Where is everyone?"

"Leonard has gone to get food, Penny is working til 9, Howard is endeavouring to complete a list of jobs for both his mother and Bernadette before he leaves and Raj is late. Pauline is due too, did she call you?"

"Yes, and as Leonard appears to be winning the contest for Pennys affection I will be most grateful for Pauline's company. I was surprised though to hear form her I mean. I hadn't realised you two still spoke."

"We don't really. She caught me in the canteen, we got talking, the tour came up..."

Nodding Amy watched Sheldon and knew he was leaving something out but the arrival of Leonard and boxes of Chinese saved Sheldon from further questioning.

"Hey Amy."

"Hi Leonard, can I help?"

"No you sit there, Pauline was just arriving downstairs, she was parking her car shell be up soon."

Sheldon jumped up and began getting water and glasses out and Amy watching realise he was nervous.

Frowning she said "Sheldon is everything OK?"

"Yes fine."

"You seem nervous."

"No... well..."

"What's wrong?" Amy asked standing and moving closer to the kitchen.

"It's just I have told you things, Penny knows things... about Pauline and me. Personal things."

Amy grinned "Are you scared we are going to ask her for marks out of 10?"

Sheldon's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion causing Amy to chuckle, "Relax Sheldon. It will be fine."

Just as she finished speaking Pauline herself arrived. Greeting Leonard and Amy with a wave she moved to kiss Sheldon's cheek, and accepting the water he all but thrust at her grinned and said to Amy "So this tour, is is as bad as everyone is telling me its going to be?"

"Probably," Amy shuddered. "Sheldon says you are going as tech support, I hadn't realised there would be much need."

"No well I am hoping not, but some of our scientists are particular about things." Pauline grinned "and Seibert wants me to make sure I keep everyone happy."

At Leonard's sniggering Pauline blushed. "He just wants me to keep Kripke away from anyone important I think." she admitted causing Sheldon to snigger and Amy to frown.

"Why send him if he is that bad?"

"Because he is good at his job." Leonard admitted causing Sheldon to glare at him.

"Hey its true you have even admitted yourself when you worked with him."

"You worked with him?" Pauline asked. "Is he as bad as I have been told?"

"Worse." Sheldon muttered. "Amy I think you should make sure Kripke stays well away from both you and Pauline."

"Sheldon relax. Now lets eat before it goes cold." And helping herself to some food and passing a plate to Pauline Amy sat of the sofa making room for Pauline next to her.

By the time Penny had arrived after her shift she found Sheldon staring morosely at the TV and Amy and Pauline laughing hysterically at a story Pauline was telling about her ex boyfriend.

Moving to get Penny a plate he was surprised when she came up behind him.

"What's up Moonpie?"

"Nothing." he sulked.

"Sheldon you arranged this. You wanted Amy to look after Pauline right?"

"I guess."

"So is that not the case."

Sheldon shrugged.

"Sheldon spill what exactly is going on?"

"Nothing really. Pauline got herself on the trip because she thought I was going. She doesn't know many people here, I did think it would be nice if she got to know Amy."

"So what's the problem. Or are you wishing you were going to keep her company?"

"No... well yes it did cross my mind for a second earlier but no. It just makes me uncomfortable. Amy is my friend. We share things granted and she did help me with Pauline but the thought that they may discuss me..."

"Scared she will ask for marks out of 10?"

"_What is it with you women and scoring people_?" Sheldon shouted and without waiting for an answer stomped down the hall slamming the door to his room behind him.

73

"Sheldon you can come out they have gone." Leonard said from outside Sheldon's door.

As the door opened a crack Leonard grinned, "Penny was only teasing."

"I know. But say they do talk about me?"

"Sheldon I am sure Pauline would only have good things to say, she wanted to see you again remember, so that is a good sign buddy believe me." Leonard remarked a little envious.

"You think?"

"Yes Sheldon, but that is not the issue. The fact is they are going away with work. They will be busy, and with that and keeping Howard and Kripke at arms length I am sure your name wont even come up. Now come back in the other room and tell me what plans you have made for your trip."

Sheldon slightly comforted began explaining the different talks at the convention and how he had managed to get a ticket for every talk given. He even sounded happy about seeing his mother.

"Will you tell your mother about Pauline?"

"Good lord no! Why would I do that?"

"Because every time you see her she asks if you have met a woman, if you have a girlfriend or if there is anyone new in your life. Now granted Pauline is not your girlfriend but I am curious as to how you will answer the questions without your twitching giving away the fact you have in fact had coitus on several occasions with a woman on a very casual basis and now you are no longer seeing her."

Sheldon sat mouth opening and closing for several seconds before glaring at Leonard. "Why did you not bring this to my attention before I made arrangements."

Leonard grinned. "Because I didn't want to miss that look on your face its priceless!"

"I'm going to have to marry her!"

"What! Sheldon calm down you are being silly."

"No Leonard. Mother will know. She knows everything. And I will end up marrying Pauline. Leonard I liked the sex but I don't want to marry her!"

Sniggering Leonard said "Maybe you should have volunteered for that tour after all. You could have got lucky and avoided you mother at the same time."

He was rewarded by the sound of Sheldon slamming his door for the second time that evening!

73

"So let me get this straight Dr Cooper. You want to change your leave requirements from two weeks to one, then join the tour is that right?"

"No, I want the leave to stay the same, two weeks but the second week I will join the tour. Call it collateral damage. Saving Caltech from Kripke."

"But you didn't want to go on the tour?"

"Things change. Now I have thought about it maybe my presence will show the young minds of our country what can be achieved if hey try."

"Hmmmm," Seibert frowned "I don't know Sheldon."

"Look I don't want to go visit my mother OK! I will even help setting up equipment if necessary."

"OK, calm down. I tell you what, your friend Dr Fowler is coordinating the whole thing; speak to her see what she suggests."

Nodding, Sheldon said 'thank you' and leaving a bemused Seibert behind Sheldon returned to his office. Hopefully Amy would be able to help him once again.

73


	7. Chapter 7

"So why the change of plan?" Amy asked curiously as she tapped away on her computer the phone wedged between her chin and shoulder.

"I just figured the youth of today needed to hear someone inspirational."

"Sheldon!"

"OK, OK. Leonard pointed out to me if I went home my mother would in all likelihood find out about Pauline. I didn't want that."

"Why would she find out, just don't tell her?"

"Amy this is my mother, she has a radar for these things. the minute I walk through the door she will know."

Amy laughed. "Well it actually works out quite well if you join us the second week as the northern state universities are focusing on physics the first week and biology the second. Kripke being his charming self is only offering one lecture for the whole tour so if you come along it will pad the second week out for us and we can lengthen the physics section of talks and give the biology department a break.

I will send you a timetable and a list of areas that are available to cover in your lectures; along with the hotel details and the evening entertainment schedule."

"What? Oh I think I can do with out that." Sheldon sniffed. "I will make my own entertainment thank you."

Amy sniggered, "Pauline may not be interested!"

"Amy! First of all I know she would be as she has already told me, but that is not what I meant and you know it! I am quite happy to watch the DVDs I intend taking with me thank-you."

"Sheldon this is a networking exercise as well as an education programme. You will be expected to attend at least half the functions. Now as I said I will email them to yo and you can reply with the ones you wish me to book you in on."

Putting down the phone Sheldon pondered what was worse, lecturing and social niceties, or the wrath of his mother. It was a close call.

73

"No mother I am afraid a call from you will not help. It is part of my job and one I cant get out of. In fact most of the department are going... No Leonard isn't, but then I guess that says more about his work than anything. Look why don't you come visit once I am home again? We don't have to do raw fish and churches. I will make it special, fried chicken and the museum. It'll be fun!"

Sighing as his mother again expressed how disappointed she was Sheldon thought he was home free when she said.

"So Shelly as I am not going to get the chance to chat in person tell me what you have been up too, your Sunday morning calls are vague. Is Leonard still going out with the little girl across the hall, Penny? Have you met any nice ladies? My prayer group prayer you will meet someone every week you know."

"Mother I do not need prayer for me to find someone."

"So you have found someone?"

"No, that is not what I meant. Look I have to go. I will call you in a few weeks and we can arrange a visit."

Sitting back in his spot after hastily disconnecting the call Sheldon sighed. She would know. How on earth could he tell his devoutly Christian mother that on seeing a new woman at work he had let his biologic needs get the better of him; but not only that but once satisfied he had no interest in pursuing the relationship. No he would be doused in holy water before he could draw breath.

He couldn't really explain to himself the attraction he had felt to Pauline. Her loneliness was a contributing factor he knew, but her lack of judgement with regard him was another factor.. that she had found him appealing was also a major draw Sheldon realised. As he thought back he realised people usually dismissed him pretty quickly on meeting. They acknowledged his brain but that was it. Pauline asked questions and on receiving the answers didn't laugh or mock. In fact Amy was the only other person who treated Sheldon like that.

But Amy was different. Amy was like him, not vulnerable in the way Pauline seemed to be, needing others, but intelligent and in control, her own person. She wouldn't need him. She enjoyed his company but he sensed a need in Pauline he didn't think Amy would have. Standing from the sofa Sheldon went to his room and began to pack. Now he would have to include clothes suitable for social meetings, a suit even. Pulling down his larger bag Sheldon began to fill it.

73

Smiling at the pictures flicking on the screen in front of him Sheldon knew he had made the right decision. Train conventions were the best! He had been able to wear what he wanted, watch what he wanted and go to whatever talks he chose. He did miss having someone to talk to at the end of the day and he discovered when he had called home last night Penny really was not interested. He would be sorry to leave though, and as the time drew closer the thought of trying to convince a lot of children to enter into the sciences did not appeal at all. He drew out the notebook from his rucksack and flipped to the back page making a few notes on possible topics to discuss. As the slide show drew to a conclusion Sheldon reluctantly left the auditorium and went back to his room. He was already packed, all he had to do was write the infernal talks. He had promised Amy he would email her an outline by tonight. Maybe if he ate first he would get some inspiration...

Half a pizza later he logged onto his laptop and saw 2 more emails from Amy. One was a reminder for the topic confirmation which was bad enough, but the other was informing him as he hadn't selected the social functions he wished to attend she had done so for him. Groaning Sheldon was almost too scared to open the attachment. OK he thought as he scanned the details, the dinner wasn't too bad, he was even sat with Amy, Pauline and Raj. The quiz may be OK, but he would withhold judgement on that, especially as he had been paired with Howard. But his eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw that on the last night there was a ball. "That is just ludicrous." He muttered and quickly fired of a reply informing Amy of his opinion.

Her almost immediate response of "it is a non optional social convention", made his frown grow and as he got ready for bed he resolved to make sure he was out of there almost before it had begun.

73

It was the noise outside that woke him from the dream. He didn't shout danger, but pulled the pillow he was holding closer and squeezed his eyes tight. It had felt so real. He had been dancing, his body pressed against Amy's, Pauline had been no where in sight and Amy had been telling him how much she had admired his lecture. Releasing the pillow and rolling onto his back Sheldon grimaced at the tightness of his pyjama pants and shifted slightly trying to ease the pressure. The noise that had woken him seemed to be a party of convention goers leaving their rooms, slamming doors and calling out to each other.

Sheldon sat up reluctant and considered this new predicament. It must have been the email. Why else would he have dreamt of dancing. And Amy, she had sent the email so that made sense. It wasn't as if he had considered her in that light before he lied trying to convince himself. Then moving to the small bathroom he splashed cold water on his wrists and face and went back to sit at the little desk. Pulling out his personal journal Sheldon flicked back through the pages. OK, he had had similar thoughts about Amy after he had called off the experiment with Pauline but that was to be expected wasn't it. They had had some quite personal conversations after all. It must be the combination of the strange bed, too much cheese on his pizza and Amy's email Sheldon decided. Writing today's date he made the simple entry. Train convention outstanding. Lecture tour dreaded. Demands from Amy invading my sleep.

As he put the journal away he knew that was also not quite true. The dream, before he had awoken was not Amy making demands on him, quite the contrary; it was him trying to persuade Amy she would enjoy the benefit of his new found experience.

Snorting at his own delusional mind when asleep Sheldon lay back down. His body under control thankfully, he closed his eyes. It is not as if Amy would ever look at him like that. She saw him as a friend. A brilliant friend granted, but she was above such baser urges. Sheldon had wondered if she was disappointed in him. That he had succumbed. She had been pretty keen for him and Pauline to go to the same functions he realised; maybe she thought if he got rid of the need she would get her friend back.

Opening his eyes as a new thought hit him, Sheldon almost catapulted himself out of bed. He would have to dance with her. Amy. At the ball. When he danced with her before it had been different his body hadn't betrayed him. When he danced with Pauline he had wanted his body to react. How was he going to be able to contort himself if he had to dance with Amy now? He couldn't risk loosing her as a friend. She made evenings with Penny bearable. She made everything bearable Sheldon acknowledged. No he would just have to stick close to Pauline and hope she could protect him from himself. Amy was too important to loose over a bodily function.

Calming his breathing Sheldon pictured the slide show he had watched earlier. I wonder if Pauline like trains? he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

73

"Amy you seem nervous." Pauline observed as she watched Amy chew on her lip and glance again at the door to the lecture hall.

"It is important." Amy mumbled. "I cant afford for Sheldon to screw this up. Kripke was bad, but if Sheldon goes all well 'Sheldon' on me I will be in big trouble when I get back to work."

"It is hardly your fault. Caltech would be to blame surely?"

"Yes, but I booked the whole thing. I am taking responsibility for all southern universities. If it goes well, if the feedback and uptake on the programme is good, I have been given the nod that I can choose my next research project, lead it, take on the staff. Its a big deal! And right now all that stands between me and that is Sheldon. So yes I'm nervous!"

"Does he know?"

"No and he wouldn't care, Sheldon is very much his own man." Amy said fondly. "He would say I was honoured he even showed up."

"And are you honoured?"

"I guess. If Sheldon is on form and captures those young minds then he will be the highlight of the whole thing. I didn't see him before he went in. I wanted to gauge his mood, but since I told him he had to attend that stupid ball he has gone out of his way to avoid me. Last night at the dinner he even swapped seats with Barry Kripke!"

"Well I saw him earlier and he seemed fine." Pauline smiled trying to reassure Amy. "Look why don't I sneak in see how its going." And patting Amy's hand Pauline left her to enter the darked room.

Sheldon was highlighted in front of a screen which was dancing with equations. He spoke softly and it took a second for Pauline to draw her eyes away from the formulas flashing across the screen to the man talking.

"Wow!" she grinned. He had indeed made an effort. He had on, not his plaid pants and comic book hero shirt he wore so regularly to Caltech, but navy blue dress pants, a crisp whit shirt and a blue tie. His eyes darted around the room as he spoke, and focusing in on the audience Pauline could see he had every single gaze focused on him. Listening to what he was actually saying now Pauline realised she didn't actually understand as he was obviously mid way through a description of something, it sounded like something he had built. As he pressed the button on the clicker in his hand and a cartoon drawing of a lazer of some description, a cat x-ray and what looked suspiciously like a group of dead children filled the screen. Pauline was half prepared to jump on stage and drag him off when the hall erupted in laughter and clapping.

"So you see, if I had had more support and the equipment being offered to y'all," Sheldon grinned his accent more prominent as his enjoyment of the topic took over, "my sisters cat would have survived but the neighbour kids may not!"

Leaving the hall to return to Amy Pauline blinked in the bright light. "Well I think if I were you i'd start thinking about my next job." she said seriously.

"Oh god" Amy groaned, "those laughs... how bad was he...no don't tell me.."

"Amy they were not laughing at him, they were laughing at his story, he was brilliant! He may be a while though as it looks as if every single kid in there has a question."

"No! Oh no!" Amy shot up and ran backstage Pauline chasing her.

"Amy wait! What's wrong?"

"I promised him no questions. He has this fear, too many children and he thinks they will trample him." But as she skidded to a halt back stage she was amazed to see Sheldon happily answering questions.

"Wow!"

"Yeah that's what I said." Pauline grinned. And leaving him to it they made their way to the bar. When Sheldon found them an hour later he hissed. "No questions you said! I have only just escaped."

Amy laughed, "they loved you Sheldon!"

"Yes well, it occurred to me that talking about my work as it is today may be a little advanced; but hearing about my science at their age, well if they get the chances I never had maybe one day I will look out at a lecture hall of something other than poodles!"

73

"The knocking on his door 3 hours later had him looking longingly at the TV. Tonight he knew there was a documentary on he was sure Leonard wouldn't record. But as the banging grew louder he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. Checking his appearance one last time he slowly opened the door.

"Looking good!" Pauline grinned.

"Lets just get this over with." Sheldon muttered locking his room door. "Where's Amy?"

"She said she would meet us there. Raj asked if he could escort her as he thinks people are beginning to look at him and Howard strangely."

"People always look at him and Howard strangely!" Sheldon smirked.

Entering the ballroom he tried to hide the fear that filled him at the sight of so many people.

"Sheldon relax. We will eat, dance, then tomorrow you can go home."

"Tomorrow suddenly feels a long way away." he mumbled. There across from him was Amy. Not Amy in her lab coat, not Amy in her denim skirt and cardigan, but Amy in a ball-gown.

Turning to look at Pauline he said "I think this was a mistake."

"Oh no you don't!" Pauline gripped his arm tight. "Amy told me you would try to bolt. Look Sheldon I would like to think we were friends now right?" She looked at him hopefully and received a small nod. "You have eaten with me before, you have danced with me before, hell we've done a lot more than that!" she grinned earning herself a scowl from Sheldon. "This is no different Sheldon and you were a lot less nervous then! This will be easy trust me."

Sheldon let Pauline guide him to their table and glancing at the name labels saw Amy and Raj were directly across from him and Pauline. Looking round the room again he saw Raj wave and whisper something to Amy before guiding her towards were Sheldon and Pauline were sitting.

"Hey guys," Raj grinned. "This is so cool! Its a shame Penny and Leonard aren't here. Bernie too."

"Where is Howard?" Amy asked realising he was not there yet.

"On the phone to his mother. It would seem Mrs Wolowitz objected to Bernie taking Cinnamon with her for dinner, Howard is trying to broker peace."

Sitting at their table the group chatted about the tour and Sheldon sat listening. He kept his eyes focused on Pauline so he was able to angle his body slightly away from Amy. He wished the food would hurry up. Just as he was about to voice this opinion waiters appeared and the first course was served. The person to the right of him had caught his lecture and soon Sheldon found himself caught in a barrage of questions. The food had been served, eaten and removed, and Pauline seeing Amy glance nervously at an increasingly twitchy Sheldon, nodded and interrupted. Relief washed over Sheldon and at Amy's prompting Raj quickly engaged him on the topic of the train conference.

Pauline half listening soon joined in. "Sheldon you would get on so well with my dad. He loves trains. He has a track that fills our garage, momma goes mad, but it keeps him quiet for hours."

Sheldon began quizzing Pauline on the finer details but quickly establishing her knowledge was minimal found himself agreeing when she invited him to visit the aforementioned track the following weekend. Neither Sheldon or Pauline noticed Raj raised eyebrows, or Amy's slumped shoulders as he agreed.

The music which had been gentle all through the meal grew louder and people began making their way to the dance floor. Grinning and pulling him along with her Sheldon found himself in the middle and his arms around Pauline almost before he registered what had happened.

"She is good for him." Raj observed quietly.

"I guess." Amy agreed. "But I thought he had ended it."

"Yes but look how well she handles him, and she obviously really likes him."

"Yes she does." Amy nodded. "Come on Rajesh lets not be wall flowers, dance with me.". And joining Pauline and Sheldon on the dance floor Amy tried to ignore the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sheldon why are you ignoring Amy?" Pauline asked as they danced.

Sheldon pulled his head back and looked at her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, I'm not stupid Sheldon. Every time she speaks I can feel you tense. You have not strayed from my side all evening and I know you are not as keen on me as it would appear to anyone watching. So spill."

"Amy is my friend, I have a feeling my exploring my biological needs may have upset her. I don't want to upset her. Also she knows I hate dances and functions and she made me come here."

"Sheldon, Amy gave you good advise when you asked for it didn't she? I am sure she isn't upset. She has been under pressure at work she said, I am sure you are just misreading her."

"Maybe."

"Listen go make friends while I dance with the dashing Dr Koothrapoli."And before Sheldon had even registered her intentions he found Pauline had manoeuvred them across the dance floor and Amy had replaced Pauline in his arms.

"Hey." She smiled nervously

Sheldon just blinked at her.

"Sheldon I know I made you cross making you come here, letting the kids ask you questions, but I want to say thank you. You were amazing today and lots of schools have registered for the programme as a result of your talk alone., so thank you."

Looking down, then straight over her shoulder to avoid her gaze, Sheldon just nodded. He couldn't talk. His hand which was resting on the cool silk of her dress wanted to explore the curve of her waist, a waist she usually kept so well hidden. When he had looked down at her he saw the colour in her eyes magnified by the subtle tones of make-up she normally didn't wear and a hint of cleavage which sent his body into melt down. Looking round the room frantically he saw Pauline grinning and laughing at Raj and moving himself and Amy closer he said "thank you for the dance." grabbed Pauline's hand and all but dragged her out of the room.

"Well that was rude!" Raj moaned.

"I think I may have pushed him too far." Amy said sadly.

73


	8. Chapter 8

"Sheldon slow down." Pauline hissed as he dragged her towards the stairs. As he pushed through the door she jerked the hand he was holding out of his grasp and demanded "What is wrong with you?" They were stood in an emergency stair well and Sheldon now had his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Seeing his obvious distress Pauline lowered the tone of her voice and said again "what is wrong?"

"I just needed to get out." Sheldon said quietly standing slowly but not meeting her searching gaze.

"Come on." She said now, and reaching for his hand first bent to take of her heels, then led him up the stairs. Sheldon was quiet as reaching her room Pauline unlocked the door and went inside.

"Goodnight." he said quietly.

"Sheldon no. Come in. I am not leaving you like this." And pulling on his arm watched as he reluctantly entered.

"OK, I take it your conversation with Amy did not go well?"

"On the contrary, she thanked me for my speaking, said they had lots of schools sign up for the programme."

"So why the sudden need to leave?"

Sheldon just shrugged. "I don't like dancing, I don't like social events, Amy knows that."

Searching his face and seeing nothing but a resigned expression Pauline moved to sit next to him. She placed a hand on his which was resting on his thigh and said "I meant it you know, when I invited you to meet my dad."

Sheldon glanced at her. "Maybe that is not such a good idea." he replied quietly.

"Because I have feelings for you?"

Sheldon nodded and turned to face Pauline. "I like trains. I had fun at the conference and I would probably like your dads collection; but I think I need to go home now. Forget I started this, whatever it is, with us. I made a mistake."

Pauline looked at him seriously. "Is it Amy?"

Standing quickly Sheldon moved away towards the door. "Thank you for leaving with me. I am sorry I spoilt your evening." Then without waiting for Pauline's response Sheldon left.

Sitting on the bed staring at the door he had just exited through Pauline frowned. It hadn't made a difference. Being honest, being friendly, it hadn't made a difference. They had warned her and they had been right. Dr Sheldon Cooper was not like other men. Sighing Pauline picked up the phone and called her parents. Ten minutes later she had a sad smile on her face as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe going home and spending time with her folks would do her some good.

73

"Sheldon we need to leave hurry up." Raj called banging on the door for the 3rd time.

"I'm not going." Came the muffled response causing Raj to frown and turn to Howard.

"Do we just leave him?"

"Gets my vote!" Howard grinned and was already halfway down the hall before Raj caught up with him.

"How will he get home though?"

"Maybe he is going with Pauline, maybe Amy knows? Raj come on he is a big boy, he said he wasn't coming. Lets leave him too it."

Reluctantly glancing back at Sheldon's closed door Raj followed Howard.

73

"How is he getting home then?" Amy asked glancing form Raj to Howard.

"We figured he was going home with Pauline."

"Oh." Amy's shoulders slumped and she grabbed her bag, "come on then, lets get out of here."

73

Staring at the ceiling Sheldon heard Howard's tone of glee, heard him suggest he would be with Pauline and decided he would not correct them. Now laying alone he curled into a ball and wondered how he would in fact get home. He had lain awake all night. Every time he had closed his eyes the memory of her breasts filled his head, he could almost feel the silk under his fingers. No sleep was not going to happen. So he had emailed Gablehauser and taken another week off work. He knew the others had to be at the airport in 2 hours, so he would wait until they had left before going for breakfast. He just needed space.

Pulling out his journal from his rucksack Sheldon began to write.

First a list of smells, strawberry and kiwi seemed to trigger a stained response from his traitorous body. It must have been her shampoo. Maybe he could ask Penny to suggest she switched to the apple scent that Penny herself favoured, as he knew he could cope with that.

Touch. Silk was now added to the list of materials he would avoid. He would be able to explain it away as being too slippery, there was no need for anyone to know that the touch would forever now remind him of Amy's hips and waist beneath his hands.

He wanted to banish green too, but he was not sure he could bring himself to rid his own wardrobe of his beloved green lantern shirts. But the emerald green of the silk, especially against the pale ivory of her skin at her bosom would make the colour both his favourite and dreaded from now on. He would have to ensure he only wore that shirt when he was guaranteed not to see Amy. He would keep the images separate.

Smell and touch were the senses blasted last night, yet his sense of taste craved such attention. To taste her lips, kiss that plump skin as it fought to escape the confines of her dress. Shaking his head as if trying to rid the image Sheldon threw his journal down in disgust. This wasn't helping.

Checking his watch he knew now the coast should be clear. Maybe they would have waffles and syrup.

73

"Sheldon? I thought you left ages ago." Pauline said in shock as he almost crashed into her on entering the dinning room.

"Oh... good morning... yes I... no I changed my plans. The others have gone. But I thought you would have gone too."

"I changed my plans too. Decided a trip to my folks really was in need."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Look maybe we can start again. Be friends?"

Sheldon smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. Have you eaten?" Sheldon looked longingly at the food.

"No, I wasn't hungry. I just needed coffee to jump start me this morning. Sheldon how are you going to get home?"

"I changed my flight. I considered going to visit my mother, but now I'm not so sure."

"Well the offer to see trains at my parents still stands. No ulterior motive though promise."

"When are you going?"

"You have time to eat," Pauline smiled. "I will grab some more coffee wait while you eat."

So filling a plate with waffles, bacon and eggs, Sheldon ate hungrily. "Are you sure your parents wont mind my joining you?"

"No. My mum will get ideas but I will set her straight don't worry. And dad will just be please to be able to talk trains!"

"OK." Sipping his milk Sheldon said. "It was Amy. The reason I reacted like that last night."

"OK." Pauline said cautiously. "What happened?"

"Nothing, but I began to feel things... I cant feel like that for her."

"Why not?"

"Because Amy isn't like that. Wouldn't like that, and she is a good friend. I cant loose her as a friend."

"OK. Well maybe this week we can become friends too?"

73

"So tell me again, he said he wasn't coming and that's it?"

"Yes Leonard." Raj sighed. "We thought he would have text you though."

"No nothing. Maybe we should check to see if Amy or Pauline know anything."

"Well Amy doesn't, she came home with us, and we haven't seen Pauline so I guess he could be with her, they left the party last night together."

"They did?" Penny asked, "I thought they had finished whatever it was between them."

"Yeah us too; but she seems keen still, invited him home with her."

"What? He said yes? That doesn't sound like Sheldon." Leonard noted.

"No it doesn't." Penny frowned "How did Amy take it?"

"What do you mean?" Raj asked. "It was just a conversation over dinner. Something about trains and her dad. He seemed OK. Danced with Pauline, danced with Amy, then when I was with Pauline he stomped over and dragged her away."

"Perhaps its not over after all." Leonard smiled. "She is nice. It will do him good."

Penny said nothing but made a mental note to call Amy later.

73

"Hey sweetie, how was the science for kids?" Penny smiled a little surprised to see Amy here at the cheesecake factory on a Saturday evening.

"Oh good, I guess the university will be pleased."

"So what happened with Sheldon? He didn't come home."

Amy shrugged "I don't know."

"Is everything OK?" Penny could see Amy was not happy.

"Yes everything's fine. Sheldon was great with his talk, even did the q&a. Came to the events and managed not to offend anyone!"

"Really? Even you?"

Amy looked up sharply at this. Then shaking her head said "I guess he does like Pauline more than I thought. He must do, as he didn't come home."

"Oh sweetie, you really like him don't you?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I'm being silly. Sheldon is my friend. A good friend, and I will not let my stupid fantasies spoil that. That he has found someone is good."

"Well I suggest we find you someone too!" Penny grinned. "Look, I get off here in an hour why don't we call Bernie and have that girls night we keep talking about?"

"OK, but just girls night. I am really not in the mood for chatting to men tonight."

"OK, but there is nothing to stop us making a plan for when you do feel like it!"

73

"So Sheldon tell me what is going on with you and my little girl?"

"Nothing!" Sheldon all but squealed; then seeing Pauline grin glared at her before replying more calmly "Nothing. We are friends. She was kind enough to help me out when I had some personal issues and we have been at a science fair together."

"So you are at Caltech?"

"Yes sir, I am a theoretical physicist. But it was my love of trains that led Pauline to invite me here. She heard me talking about the convention I had attended."

"You went to that? My wife would not let me go!"

"Why not?"

"She said I had too many 'toys'."

Sheldon shook his head sadly, "Women just don't understand."

"A truer word has never been spoken! Now come on Sheldon, come with me." And ignoring both Pauline and her mother the 2 men left the room.

"He seems nice."

"He is."

"You like him don't you."

"Yes, but we tried and it didn't work. He is a good man but it wouldn't work."

"So why bring him here?"

"To see dads trains. He wasn't joking, he really does love them as much as dad. In fact I doubt we will see them again before dinner."

"Well in that case I suggest we leave them too it and hit the shops! You can tell me all about how you are settling in to your new job."

73

"Come on Amy. That guy over there has been watching you all night. Just smile and he is yours!"

"Penny I told you, I am not in the mood. In fact maybe I should just go home."

"OK, OK, we'll stop. But you cant let this thing with Sheldon get to you."

"What thing?" Bernie asked "What has he done?"

"He hasn't done anything." Amy said resignedly. "Look I will have one more drink then I am going home."

Shrugging Penny signalled to the waiter for more drinks and as he brought them over he said "These are from the gentleman at the end of the bar, and he asked me to ask the lady with shiny brown hair and glasses to smile because her face is far to beautiful to frown!"

"Ahhhh!" chorused Penny and Bernadette as Amy shook her head.

"I'm going home." and without a backwards glance she left.

"Wow!" Penny mouthed and Bernie said "Howard said things had been OK between her and Sheldon. Do you think he has said something?"

"No, I think she is just shocked he went back to Pauline. Maybe she is scared he will no longer want to be friends. Lets face it they have always been close. Had a bond. Maybe she sees Pauline as a threat to that."

"Yes should we tell Sheldon? Let him know?"

"Maybe."

73

"Sheldon!" Penny grinned as she entered the foyer to the apartment block 3 days later. Hugging the lanky scientist from behind and laughing as she felt him try to squirm away she said "So? Where have you been hiding? Rumours are you have been getting jiggy with Pauline. That you have even met her parents! Should we expect wedding bells?"

Forcibly pushing Penny away Sheldon frowned. "No you should not! And I have not been 'getting jiggy'! I would thank you not to spread such rumours." As he marched towards the stairs Penny jogged to catch up with him.

"OK so what's going on then? Because something is going on Sheldon."

Reaching the landing outside his apartment Sheldon turned. "No Penny, nothing is 'going on'. I took a few extra days off work and now I am back. That is all."

"So you didn't go to stay with Pauline?"

"Well yes I did, but..."

"No buts Sheldon, get over here." And grabbing his arm Penny pulled Sheldon into 4B.

"OK sit there, I will make you tea but Sheldon something is going on and I want to know what."

"Why do you think any of this is your business?"

"Because you are my friend. A friend who never misses work. A friend who until very recently avoided close female contact and a friend who has suddenly began acting very, very out of character."

"Penny I am fine. I went to see Pauline's fathers trains. Now if you are interested I could go into the detail of his very extensive collection; but as I fear you are just fishing for gossip I shall say goodbye and go sort my laundry."

Standing Sheldon raised his hand in a farewell gesture and left.

Penny shook her head and reached for the phone. "Hi sweetie. I just thought you might want to know Sheldon's home." What Penny didn't expect was Amy's response.

"He is? OK thank you Penny. I cant actually call him now though as I am going on a date."

"What? Since when? Who with?"

"Actually it is with Stuart. I saw him the other night when I left you and Bernie at the bar, he was just locking the comic book store as I passed. We got talking and he asked if I wanted to go for dinner. He will be here any minute now bestie so I need to go."

As Penny sat pondering both Sheldon's and Amy's recent behaviour she realised things may get worse before they got better.

73


	9. Chapter 9

"No Amy tonight?" Leonard asked as he handed out the containers of Chinese food.

"No." Penny said, but not elaborating. This was the third time Amy had baled on their evenings together.

"Where is she? Is everything OK?" Raj asked curiously "I haven't seen her since we got back from the science fair."

"No she is fine. Busy tonight though." Penny shoved a dumpling in her mouth hoping someone would change the subject. She had her suspicions about Sheldon's recent behaviour, and if she was correct she didn't want to be the one to break the news of Amy's new relationship.

"Where's Howard and Bernie?" she asked, her mouth still half full, earning her a glare from Sheldon.

"They will be here later." Raj grinned. "Mrs Wolowitz had a clothing emergency. Howard went round earlier to help her but it was evidently a two man job!"

Sheldon having flashbacks of his own Mrs Wolowitz dress emergency shuddered. Turning to penny he said "So if Amy is not coming over are you and Bernadette having girls night without her or will you be staying to join our tournament?"

"Oh Shelly I think we can safely say wine and chat is going to take preference." Penny grinned.

Nodding Sheldon continued "So is Amy still at work?"

"No she has a date." Penny admitted reluctantly.

"She has?" Raj asked eagerly. "She kept that quiet! Who with?"

"Stuart."

She heard Sheldon's fork hit the plate rather than saw it, and winced as he stood quickly and went to the kitchen. Raj picking up on the sudden tension raised an eyebrow at Penny who shrugged and changed the subject.

"Should I ring Bernie? If they are much later their food will be cold, and Dr Whackadoodle will declare the evening over due to lack of time."

Returning Sheldon said "Surely Penny you can see the logic in that argument. For us each to get a turn and have an equal amount of time, it is not conducive to have any time less than that allotted as per our games night agreement. If they are not here within 15 minutes I suggest we abandon the night."

Raj hastily pulled out his phone to text Howard, as Leonard moved to get Penny another drink.

Beckoning her into the kitchen he said "Has Amy really gone out with Stuart?"

At her nod he said "This isn't going to end well. You know how Sheldon reacted last time."

"Sheldon is seeing Pauline, surely as friends they can remain civil."

Leonard's sniggering had Penny realising the stupidity of her statement. And sticking out her tongue she said "I am sure it'll be fine."

"Their not coming." Raj announced sadly from the sofa. "Howard said the dress in question is wedged so tight there is a real possibility they will need to go to the emergency room!"

"Well that's just perfect!" Sheldon muttered placing his half eaten food on the table and moving down the hall to his room. As the others watched him leave Raj said "Will he come back or is it safe to leave do you think?"

"Go Raj," penny grinned "we will stay, make sure he is OK."

73

Stuart! How could she consider dating Stuart! Sheldon paced his room in frustration. Was she being deliberately provocative? She knew how he felt about Stuart. While a perfectly suitable acquaintance as a comic book store owner, he was not suitable to fit into their social circle. Was this her way of letting him know she wanted out?

Sheldon stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his bed. If she stopped coming round he would have no-one to talk too. She was the one person who understood him. She made things easier.

Not wanting to sit in and think about life without Amy Sheldon picked up his phone and called Pauline.

"Hey its me. Are you busy tonight?"

"Sheldon! No I am just sat watching a DVD. You want to come over?"

"Please."

"Shall I come get you?"

"No. I can get there. Ill see you soon."

Grabbing his bag Sheldon made his way back into the living room. "I'm going out." He announced, before slamming the door behind him leaving Penny and Leonard staring after him.

"OK should we follow?" Leonard questioned hoping Penny had some idea as to what was going on.

"No lets leave him. He is probably going to see Pauline. anyway. I just hope Amy doesn't end up regretting this."

"Why would Amy regret it?"

"Leonard she is jealous. She likes Sheldon. And since she helped him that whole experiment thing, when he was sleeping with Pauline, she has began to look at him differently. I think Stuart is just a front to hide how hurt she is."

"Does Sheldon know?"

"Of course not. And I don't think there is actually anything between him and Pauline either. At least he said there wasn't."

"Who'd have thought, Sheldon Cooper in such demand!" Leonard grinned.

"Yeah well don't knock it. Sheldon happy is a quiet life for everyone. Lets just hope it settles soon!"

73

As the bus passed the university campus Sheldon jumped up. Work was his life before. He needed to think about science now not women. In fact how he had ever let himself get sidetracked was a mystery.

The quiet corridors and lack of people were a welcome change to the bustle of the daily campus life. As Sheldon sat at his desk looking at his whiteboard he wondered if Gablehauser would let him work nights. It wouldn't take him long to adjust to a new schedule. Reaching for his bag he pulled out his journal. Since writing his thoughts on Amy down he had taken to carrying the journal with him to ensure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. If someone like Howard knew how he felt he would never hear the end of it.

Turning to a fresh page Sheldon wrote the date and time then stopped. How could he put into words the knot he felt in his belly? How could he express the pain he had felt when Penny had announced Amy was seeing Stuart? Letting his pen move across the page Sheldon wrote random words. Stuart, anger, madness, pain, violence. Amy, abandonment, science, comfort, understanding. Friend. Focusing on the words Sheldon knew if anyone else asked him how he felt he would say he was happy if Amy was happy. He had too. Closing his eyes he thought of that dance. How she had smiled at him shyly when Pauline had left him in front of her. The feel of her small hand on his arm. How genuinely happy she had seemed when thanking him for his talk. He didn't tell her that he had written it as if he was talking to her. He didn't tell her that by picturing her in front of him the audience hadn't seemed so frightening.

Why hadn't he told her? Maybe then she would have been at his. Eating Chinese food, talking to her bestie. Things would have been as they should.

Things were messed up and it was all because he had followed the baser urges of his body.

Resolving to ignore all such future urges Sheldon closed the journal deciding he would rip out and burn today's entry when he got home. He moved in front of his white board and began to work. He may as well make use of the time now he was here.

73

"Pauline. Hi. Is everything OK? Is it Sheldon?" Leonard asked surprised to hear her voice. He switched on the bedside light and pulled Penny closer to him.

As he listened to Pauline's voice he sat up causing Penny to fall behind him .

"Hey!" She grumbled.

"And you haven't heard from him at all?" Leonard was already climbing out of bed. "OK, well thanks for letting me know."

Turning to Penny he said "That was Pauline."

"Yeah I figured that!"

"Sheldon didn't show. He asked if he could see her then didn't turn up."

Getting out of bed reluctantly Penny said "Where do you want me to check first?"

"He could be anywhere."

"Would he have gone to Amy's do you think?"

"Maybe, or the cinema or the comic book store."

"I'll ring Raj, he can do the comic book store; i'll go to Amy's and you do the cinema."

Hastily dressing and heading out of Leonard's room they were greeted by a cheerful looking Sheldon just letting himself back in.

"Sheldon! We were just going to come look for you. Pauline was worried, where have you been?"

"Oh yes. I suppose I should have called her. I have been at work.. most productive. Good night." And smiling Sheldon made his way to his room.

"I'll call Pauline." Penny said in a resigned tone. "In the morning though you need to talk to him Leonard."

Nodding sadly Leonard went back to bed.

73

"Is it serious, you and Stuart?" Penny asked Amy who was sat sipping tea and looking tired.

"No. In fact I doubt I shall see him again. He is nice but he is not much of a conversationalist. He is very knowledgeable about art and comic books but other than that, well it was hard work to be honest. Then he wanted me to kiss him goodnight. Penny I thought that's what I wanted but as I watched him lurch towards me I realised I really really didn't!"

"Oh sweetie. It doesn't matter. So Stuart isn't the one but I am sure you will find someone."

"That's just the thing. I realised I was caught up in the silly vision I had in my head. I had created a picture based on Sheldon's experiment. But it isn't me. I am happy in my lab. I am happy cutting up brains and getting monkeys hooked on booze. In fact I left Stuart and went into work and got more work done in one night that I had all of the previous week." Amy smiled.

Penny grinned. "You and Sheldon both!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just he has taken to working nights at the moment. Says he gets more done. But enough of that. I am expecting you at the cheesecake factory this Tuesday. No excuses! Then you, me and Bernie are going back to mine and having a proper girls night. It has been too long and I for one need to find out how long it actually took to cut Mrs Wolowitz out of that dress!"

73

"Hi." Amy smiled as she joined the already full table that Tuesday.

"Amy!" Raj grinned. "We have missed you."

"I've missed you too Rajesh. I have been busy though."

"Yes we heard." Sheldon muttered causing Amy to frown at him then turn back to Raj. "I wanted to thank you for the email. It is good to know there is science going on in schools as a direct result of our work."

"What email?" Sheldon asked now giving up any pretence of not listening to their conversation.

"I sent Amy an email with links to various school websites that posted science lessons they took from the science fair."

"Oh. Why didn't you send it to me?"

"Because Sheldon when I mentioned the other night I had the email your response of 'I had enough of those kids when I was there' made me think you weren't interested."

"Oh."

"Sheldon you should watch it, there is even a clip of some kids trying to make a lazer gun! I will send it too you." Amy smiled.

"OK, if you want." He shrugged. Then looking round the room said desperately "Where's Penny? She gets slower every week."

Looking across at him trying his best to ignore her, Amy tired not to feel hurt. Maybe they would not get back the friendship they once had after all.

"Ames!" Penny appeared next to her and smiling a genuine smile this time Amy stood to hug her friend.

"Bestie!"

"Penny please!" Came Sheldon's indignant tone. "We are here to eat, you can socialise later. I am sure the pair of you can last the duration of a meal."

Grinning Penny said "Sheldon, you moan when Amy isn't here, you moan when she is. There is no pleasing you sometimes."

Seeing him blush Amy said "Why would you moan when I wasn't here?" She asked curiously

"Because it upsets the table." Sheldon muttered. "And Penny here seems to function better if she has you to gossip too. This theory appears wrong though based on tonight's events."

Looking at him properly for the first time since she sat down Amy said "Well I missed you too Sheldon. I am glad I am here." As their eyes locked. Sheldon saw Amy blush and offered a small smile before ripping his gaze away and saying. "Penny you know our drinks order. Why are you still stood there gawking!"

Muttering ' Whackadoodle' as she walked away Penny got there drinks and took there order. Normality restored.

73

He woke this time because the dream had felt so real. She had been smiling at him and had moved closer. Close enough he could smell her hair. Close enough he could feel the heat from her body. Shifting now he felt the tightness in his pyjamas and closed his eyes. He was so tired from working late nights. The tension in his body fighting for release now urgent, and made him move his hand to press against himself. Squeezing his eyes tight he tried to think of anything other than her smile. That look in her eyes as she had said 'I missed you too'. Rubbing slowly Sheldon groaned. This was wrong. She was his friend! She had missed him as a friend. Pulling his hand away Sheldon got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Another cold shower. As he stood under the spray and felt the cold water hit his shivering body, he wondered if maybe he had been better off not seeing her after all.

No he needed her in his life. And unless he wanted to contract pneumonia he needed to do something about it.

On returning to his room Sheldon opened the journal once again; but instead of opening it on a new page to make a fresh entry he turned back to the pages documenting his progress with Pauline. Here he had logged Amy's advise. She had said she would help him and she had. It had worked on Pauline... could that very same advise work on Amy too? she had said women wanted romance, to be listened too. Compliments and treating her right Amy had said...

Sheldon didn't go back to sleep that night. Sheldon planned.

73


	10. Chapter 10

Amy blinked at the delivery man stood holding a bouquet of flowers towards her.

"Listen Miss, it has your address on the card."

"OK..." Amy slowly reached for the flowers and handing a tip to the impatient man said thank you quietly before turning to close the door.

Moving, flowers in arms to the kitchen Amy was in shock. There must be a mistake. She had never received flowers before. Placing them on the counter and gently moving the blooms in search of a card she discovered only the delivery address and the words For Amy Farrah Fowler.

Leaning to breath in the scent Amy could not stop the smile that transformed her face. Leaving the flowers to go in search of a vase Amy considered who could of sent them. The only name that made sense was Stuart. But when they had last spoken she had made it quite clear she was not interested in a relationship. He had seemed OK with her decision, resigned more than upset, but the flowers indicated maybe he thought he was still in with a chance. Placing the flowers carefully in the centre of her table Amy couldn't wipe the grin from her face.

A boy had bought her flowers!

She whipped out her phone and took a few photos which she quickly sent to Penny with the news before composing a thank you message which was, she hoped, not too encouraging.

**Stuart, the flowers are beautiful thank you. ****Your friend Amy**.

As she sat gazing at the flowers Amy was jolted out of her dreaming by her phone ringing.

"Ames! Wow! The flowers are gorgeous, are they from Stuart?"

"Hey bestie. Aren't they lovely. I have just sent him a thank you message. I am surprised, as I had told him I didn't want to take things further, but he must be smitten! I must admit I am tempted to see him again if this though."

"Amy! Just because he bought you flowers doesn't mean all your reasons for not wanting to date him have gone."

Amy considered this for a second. "Very true Penny, but I have never had a boy show me attention like this before. And if he wants to buy me things, take me to dinner... well maybe there are worse ways to spend the evening."

"Well just be careful Stuart is a nice guy, don't hurt him!"

73

"Howard I don't know why you think being married gives you the right to cancel plans at the last minute." Sheldon sulked as he flicked through the comic book container, a pout on his face.

"Spoken by a single man." Howard muttered before explaining. "Look Sheldon, Bernie seems to think it is my duty as her husband to show an interest in her work, and as she is giving a presentation and been told she needs a full auditorium I have been told I have no choice but to attend, in fact she wants us all to go."

"But Friday is vintage video game night. It is always vintage video game night."

"Yes I know, but I am giving you plenty of notice and we could play video games tomorrow instead."

"No! I will play vintage video games on vintage video game night. If you choose to ignore our friendship that's your choice, and may I add another reason you are categorised as the acquaintance!"

As Sheldon stomped towards the till to pay for his purchases Leonard whispered "Has Bernie asked Penny yet?"

Howard nodded. "Yes and she said you would both go, Amy too."

"OK well tell Bernie I will go just don't tell Sheldon yet. I'll see if I can talk him into it."

Nodding Howard frowned as Sheldon called out "Hurry up Leonard I want to go home now."

"Good luck!"

As Howard and Raj watched Leonard trot after Sheldon they were joined by Stuart. "Howard, I just had a message from Amy she has asked me to some presentation. As her date. Do I need to dress up?"

"Hey Stuart, no nothing fancy."

"I thought things with you and Amy were not going any further." Raj interrupted.

Me either but she obviously had a change of heart. Well that and the fact she seems to think I sent her flowers. But I am going to make the best of it and hope between now and Friday I can sell enough comic books to be able to at least afford to buy Amy a drink."

73

Sheldon was quiet all the way home. He had seen the text. Or texts. Stuart had been grinning from ear to ear.

"Sheldon, Howard didn't do this to upset you." Leonard said quietly keeping his gaze focused forward. "Bernie is our friend, surely you want to show her support?" Seeing Sheldon shrug Leonard threw him a quick glance before continuing. "It starts early we may even be back in time to play games later."

Sheldon turned to face Leonard. "Now you are just trying to humour me. You know full well once Penny, Amy and Bernadette get together they will want to gossip and drink; and any chance of getting home early will be gone. You talk about supporting our friend but my friends are leaving me!"

"Sheldon come on! We are there for you every Friday. This is a one off to support Bernie in her career. And you don't know the others are going."

"Yes I do. Amy sent Stuart a text as I was paying asking him to be her date."

"Oh."

"Yes oh! And so not only do I have to abandon my plans but I have to spend the night watching him lie and deceive her. Well I wont do it."

Watching Sheldon climb out of the car Leonard shook his head. He had obviously missed something here. Locking the car and running to catch him Leonard called "Sheldon wait!" But Sheldon didn't stop, and it was only as he arrived panting at the top of the stairs that Leonard wheezed "Stuart is a nice guy Sheldon. But if you don't want to go that's fine."

73

Sheldon banged about for the rest of the evening. When Penny called round after her shift to see Leonard Sheldon stood and walked away, moving to get himself so water from the fridge.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is sulking about Friday night. He found out we were all going and then Amy invited Stuart and that caused the delightful temper tantrum you just witnessed."

"Well I must admit I was surprised when Amy said she would give Stuart a second chance, but she was so happy to receive the flowers."

"As I said lies and deceit." Sheldon muttered taking his water and going to his room.

"Why would Amy getting flowers mean Stuart was lying?" Leonard asked sure he was missing something but not sure what.

Penny frowned trying to recall her phone conversation with Amy, and pulled out her phone sent a text. While waiting for an answer Penny looked at Leonard, "So other that Dr Whackadoodle has everyone else agreed to go?"

"Yeah, Raj is even considering asking one of the women at work. In fact if Sheldon stays home it could be a nice night!" Leonard grinned.

Penny was only half listening though as she received a reply to her message to Amy and reading it twice said, "stay here sweetie I need to talk to Sheldon."

Knocking on his door but not receiving an answer Penny opened the door slowly and was greeted by Sheldon's impatient tone.

"Penny, I don't think you quite understand the concept of a closed door. It means stay out!"

"Sheldon, why did you say Stuart was lying? How did you know he didn't send Amy flowers?"

Sheldon turned to look at Penny. "Penny please leave. No one can be in my room."

"Oh sweetie you sent them didn't you? Just tell her Sheldon. She was so happy when she got them."

"Yes so happy she got straight on the phone to invite another man out."

"Sheldon you did not say they were from you. How was she supposed to know?"

Sheldon shrugged. "How many people has she told that gerbera daisies and sunflowers are her favourite?"

"Oh Sheldon. Look you need to tell her. It was such a lovely thing to do."

"If she thinks someone like Stuart is the right man for her then I am wasting my time. Any other plans I may have had would be wasted too." Sheldon said quietly.

Sheldon why did you send the flowers in the first place? And what other plans." Penny asked knowing Sheldon would not have done so rashly.

"Amy said girls like romance. When I wanted advice she told me how to appeal to Pauline, but I already listen to Amy, lets face it she is the only woman worth actually listening too," Sheldon missed Pennys glare, "she said I should pay Pauline compliments but I read in that magazine you left here last week that girls like flowers. So I sent Amy flowers and look Amy did like flowers. I had thought maybe if she liked the flowers she might be open to the suggestion of dinner, or maybe a trip to the theatre as she enjoyed your play so much."

"Well I think you should come Friday. Come and tell Amy you sent the flowers."

"No Penny, on Friday I play vintage video games, this whole venture from my first dalliance with Pauline was obviously a huge mistake I am better off with my routines. The dreams will stop eventually I'm sure. Now please, I am sure Leonard is waiting."

Turning his back on her, Penny knew she would get no further conversation out of Sheldon tonight. Walking slowly back to the living room she contemplated what to do. She could tell Amy. Tell her it had been Sheldon who had sent the flowers, but really Sheldon should do that. Making a quick decision Penny said "Come on Leonard, we have a visit to make." and pulling him after her they left the apartment.

73

After Penny had left his room Sheldon lay on the bed. Maybe Penny was right, perhaps he should tell Amy the flowers had been from him. He had not thought putting his name on the card would be necessary but on reflection it was a stupid mistake. No, the mistake was probably thinking he could do this on his own. With Pauline he had her own attraction to him on his side and Amy's help had guided him. He wouldn't be able to do this on his own. Reaching across the bed to his phone on his bedside cupboard Sheldon hit the text icon but did not type. For a split second he considered asking Pauline to accompany him but he didn't want too. Taking a deep breath he typed.

**Amy its Sheldon. I thought you should know Stuart did not send you the flowers.**

Hitting send before he could change his mind he threw the phone on the bed and stalked back into the living room. Seeing he was alone he sat in his spot flicking through the TV channels. He kept glancing down the hall to his room where his phone was laying. Maybe he should go get it. His mother might call, there could be an emergency. Standing slowly he retraced his steps and was rewarded by seeing '1 message' opening it quickly his shoulders slumped.

**Sheldon, Howard tells me you are refusing to attend my evening on Friday. To me it is a _non optional social convention_ and if you refuse then I will ensure Howie misses every Friday night for the rest of the year! B**

"Women!" Sheldon muttered throwing the phone back down in disgust. He reached for his laptop and taking it with him decided chamomile tea was in order to calm his nerves before he could even consider settling to watch the programme he had recorded. As he poured the boiling water into his mug the door opened and Leonard appeared with Penny and a confused looking Amy.

"Hello?" Sheldon said confused and more than a little worried he knew exactly what had just happened. Looking between Amy and Penny his suspicions confirmed. Sheldon glared at Penny and said "It was none of your business!"

"Maybe, but then you text her Sheldon didn't you? When I arrived Amy had just received your text so all I did was fill in the gaps. Now Leonard is coming to mine for a while so you can sort it out."

"Sheldon why did you send me flowers?" Amy asked in a quiet voice still not quite believing what Penny had told her.

Sheldon looking anywhere but at Amy shoved the mug towards her and turned to make another before saying "I thought you would like them. I read girls like flowers."

"Sheldon they are beautiful. Nobody has ever given me flowers before. But why did you let me think they were form Stuart?"

"I didn't let you think that! You just jumped to that conclusion."

"Maybe, but when you knew that why did you not tell me."

"Surely the question you should be asking yourself is not why I didn't tell you, which I did I might add, but why Stuart didn't tell you!"

Amy nodded and sipped her tea. "I'm sorry Sheldon. The flowers are lovely thank you."

Nodding Sheldon moved around Amy and sat down. "So what did Stuart say when you told him he wasn't going with you Friday?"

"Why would he not be coming with me?" Amy frowned.

"You are still going with him? Knowing he lied?"

"Sheldon it was my mistake. I will talk to Stuart about the misunderstanding, but I have asked him to accompany me so that's what is happening."

Shaking his head Sheldon turned up the sound on the TV and pretended Amy wasn't there. Staring at him for a few seconds Amy slowly replaced her mug on the kitchen counter and said "I will see you Friday Sheldon."

Sheldon didn't reply.

73

"I cant believe you are going with Stuart." Penny said again as she applied eye-liner to Amy's eyes.

"Yes you have stated that repeatedly Penny, and I will explain again; Stuart is sweet. It is not a romantic date. He is a friend and is accompanying me to a social function."

"But Amy, the flowers, Sheldon..."

"Sheldon didn't ask me to go with him he just stated he thought I shouldn't go with Stuart."

"For a so called genius you are pretty dense." Penny muttered. "He likes you Amy. It was a big thing for him sending the flowers, making the first move. Surely you can see that?"

"Sheldon is my friend, he doesn't see me like that, you are just reading more into it because for a while there I got carried away. In fact the flowers were probably just a way to make me drop Stuart anyway. No I am not playing silly games to stop Sheldon sulking."

73

"Are you really not coming?" Leonard asked as he stared at Sheldon

"No Leonard I am not coming. And please tell Bernadette her threats don't scare me!"

Shaking his head Leonard opened the apartment door and as Sheldon looked up he saw Penny then behind her Amy. Amy hadn't seen Sheldon so he had a few seconds were he could observe her, and taking in her smart yet casual outfit Sheldon smiled. Penny's 'Hey Shelly!' Brought him out of his daydream and being forced to acknowledge the 2 women he muttered "Hi."

"Not going to change your mind then?"

"No."

"Please yourself." Penny muttered and moving towards the stairs Sheldon saw Amy move to follow.

"Did he not even come to meet you?" Sheldon couldn't help but ask.

Turning slowly Amy said "Pardon?"

"Stuart.,As your date surely it would have been gentlemanly of him to collect you."

"I am meeting him there." Amy muttered cursing herself for giving his eidetic memory the basics in gentlemanly behaviour on a date.

Shrugging Sheldon said "Good night." and picking up his game controller turned all his attention to the screen before him.

73

"Amy cheer up!" Raj whispered. "Not much longer and we can hit the free bar."

Amy half smiled. "Yes Stuart was pleased it was free too!"

"He is a good guy," Raj pointed out, "but running a comic book store is not exactly a gold mine."

"No I know. And I don't care. It is just all he has talked about is how with a free buffet and free bar he can stock up for the week ahead. He then left me standing alone in the foyer for ten minutes while he checked the notice board for other functions he could attend!"

Raj smiled sadly "Maybe we should invite him to eat with us occasionally. I hadn't realised things were that bad."

"Yeah Sheldon would just love that!" Amy snorted. "Look Raj when Bernie has finished I am going to go."

Nodding sadly Raj turned his attention back to the stage.

73

As Amy opened the door the envelope on the mat caught her attention. Bending to retrieve it she closed the door, shrugged off her jacked and sat down tiredly on the sofa. No writing on the envelope made her frown but as she opened it and 2 tickets to the local theatre fell out she gasped. Pulling the envelope open she fished out a card with dinner reservations at a local Italian restaurant. On the back there was a note.

**My intentions before were misconstrued. These dinner reservations and tickets were supposed to be our first date. Maybe you and Stuart will find better use for them.**

**S**

Amy felt tears fill her eyes. He must have hand delivered these after they had left him. He would have had to take the bus in the dark. Why was he doing this? Penny had hinted he had feelings but they were friends. As much as she had fantasised about him she had never truly thought he would have feeling other than friendship for her. Not knowing what to do Amy set the envelope and its contents on the table, picking up the phone Amy dials Sheldon's cell.

"Hello?"

"Sheldon its me. I just got your letter."

"Oh, I thought you would be home later than this."

"I left early."

"Oh."

"Sheldon I don't want to go to the theatre with Stuart."

"OK, well I am sure Penny would go with you."

"Sheldon why did you want to ask me on a date in the first place?"

"Because I like you. You are my friend. Because you understand me."

"So come with me. As my friend come with me."

"I don't know Amy. I don't like the theatre."

Rolling her eyes Amy pointed out "But you bought the tickets!"

"Because I thought you would like them."

"I do. I love them. And because I love them, I will collect you tomorrow at 6. We can eat before the play."

Not giving Sheldon a chance to back out Amy hung up.

"I am going on a date! A date with Sheldon!"

73

Across town Sheldon stared at his phone for several minutes after Amy had gone. "Oh boy!" Taking a few deep breaths he quickly retrieved his bag and pulled out his journal. He couldn't screw this up. Turning to the pages of his early encounters with Pauline Sheldon began making notes. He had to get this right. He wanted Amy to want him as much as he did her. It was very late before Sheldon slept that night.

73


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon looked at his reflection in the mirror. This was the third shirt he had tried on now and he was still not sure if it was right. He knew he only had to cross the hall and ask penny. She would be more than happy to help; but he knew she would also ask numerous questions and offer more advise than he would be able to process. Deciding a plain white dress shirt would be OK he moved on to the process of selecting a tie. This was ridiculous! He would be eating and then sitting in a darkened theatre, why was his dress so important he questioned himself. But even as he let the thought drift through his mind he knew the answer. He wanted Amy to be impressed.

She was used to seeing his comic book tees, she had even seen his full range of plaid pants. No, dress shirt and suit pants were necessary. Holding a pale blue tie in front of himself he shrugged. It was as good as anything else he owned. Quickly and efficiently tying the knot Sheldon pulled out his one smart pair of black shoes his mother always insisted he have, in case of emergency. Wincing as the tight leather pinched his feet he stood, dressed and to all intent and purposes ready to go Sheldon listened. No, Leonard had not slipped in while he had showered, the coast was clear. Knowing if his room-mate was across the hall then his focus would be on Penny not Sheldon's night time activities, Sheldon slipped his wallet into his back pocket and picking up his keys left 4A.

His relief at seeing Amy's car already out front surprised even himself and opening the passenger door with a smile he said "Hello, thank you for collecting me"

"Hi, it should be me thanking you Sheldon, for the flowers, for dinner, for the theatre tickets."

Sheldon just nodded and said "The restaurant is not far from the theatre, and the reservation should give us plenty of time to eat without rushing."

"What made you choose Wicked as a show?"

"It had good reviews, but I will warn you now if the monkeys in it are frightening you may be watching on your own, I have no intention of suffering nightmares in the name of romance."

Amy grinning said "I'll hold your hand."

The rest of the journey passed in companionable silence. Amy was shocked when, braking to a stop, Sheldon all but leapt out of the car and rushed to open her door. He then placed his hand on her back to guide her, and holding both the restaurant door, then the chair for her, Amy was speechless when settled himself Sheldon said "so tell me about you study, have you been successful?"

Blinking foolishly Amy stuttered a little before composing herself and filling Sheldon in on her work since their last talk. As she spoke she realised just how long git had been since they had spoken like this. She, almost absent-mindedly, consumed her food; nearly missed Sheldon signalling for her glass to be refilled. It was only the arrival of her dessert, which she knew for a fact she hadn't ordered, did she realise Sheldon had planned this down to the last detail.

"Sheldon how did you know what I would want to eat? And how am I supposed to get us home now I have been drinking wine."

Smiling Sheldon replied "Whenever we have had Italian you have ordered the same thing, and you mentioned once before that dessert wine was your favourite. As for getting us home, I have arranged for your car to be left here. Where we parked is a secure parking slot just for this restaurant. We can get a cab home and collect your car tomorrow. Tonight is so you can relax."

As he spoke Sheldon had thrown a wad of cash onto the table and stood holding out his arm, waiting for Amy to join him. As he guided her outside Amy saw a car waiting and as she climbed into the back seat she was once again too shocked to comment.

Once inside the theatre they were greeted by an usher who, handing Amy another glass of wine and a programme showed them to their seats.

"Sheldon this is too much!" Amy whispered, taking in the surroundings and calculating just how much this must have cost.

"Shush its starting." Sheldon whispered and before she could respond Amy saw the curtain raise and the orchestra strike up the opening number.

73

Sheldon felt his body relax as the theatre darkened. He hadn't realised just how tense he was until that tension began to seep out of him. Glancing at Amy he saw her transfixed by the singing and dancing, and while not in the slightest bit interested himself he was glad she seemed to be enjoying it. Now all he had to do was wait for the show to end and get her home in one piece. Closing his eyes for a second he pictured his carefully crafted notes. So far things had been smooth but he next stage was not so easy to predict. From here on in he would be relying on instinct as much as planning. Taking a steadying breath Sheldon opened his eyes and tried to concentrate. He felt rather than saw Amy glance at him and turning he smiled, "You OK?" He asked quietly and at her nod he reached to place his hand on hers while returning his eyes to the forward position to avoid her gaze. Relieved she hadn't pulled away Sheldon began to follow the events on stage and soon even he noted his toe tapping to the music. By the interval he was surprised to admit he was enjoying the show and turning once again to glance at Amy was pleased to see the big smile on her face too.

"Its good isn't it?" She smiled. "You cant deny it I saw your foot tapping to that last song."

"No I cant deny it. Although I am glad our seats are far enough away from the stage that the monkeys have left us alone!"

"Monkeys are cute!" Amy giggled.

"Those flying things make your nicotine addicted monkeys seem cute." granted Sheldon shuddered "but if I have nightmares it will be your fault!"

"You booked the tickets." Amy laughed.

Sheldon squeezed the hand he was still holding and said "Can I get you another drink?"

Shacking her head Amy said "No, thank you. I have had more than enough."

As the house lights dimmed Sheldon moved slightly and Amy found herself almost pressed against him, his aftershave filling her nostrils and his every breath vibrating against her. It took her a few seconds to compose herself enough to refocus on the stage, and only his fingers tightening on hers as the monkeys leapt of the stage into the aisles made her feel like it was her Sheldon next to her, not the stranger who had been so attentive so far.

The second act passed so quickly that even as her hands, sore from clapping, were once again enfolded in Sheldon's she almost wanted the evening not to be over.

"Sheldon that was brilliant. Thank you so much. And you are right Penny would have loved it but I am glad it was you here with me."

"I'm glad too." Sheldon said quietly. And tugging her after him led her through the crowds to the car waiting to take them home. "Was Penny disappointed not to come with you?"

"I didn't tell her." Amy admitted reluctantly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure," Amy confessed "it just didn't feel right." She looked at Sheldon not sure if he would be angry at this admission and was surprised when he said "I didn't tell Leonard either."

"Did he not asked where you were going dressed up like that?" Amy knew Sheldon had gone out of his way in making an effort tonight.

"He was not in when I left, he didn't see me."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Sheldon said "Would you like to do this again? Go on a date I mean."

Amy nodded and said "I have really enjoyed it tonight. But next time it will be my treat."

Sheldon didn't reply.

As the cab pulled up outside Amy's apartment building Sheldon leant forward and said "I wont be long" and again jumping out and getting to Amy's door before she had the chance to move he held the door and taking her keys guided her inside.

"Sheldon this really isn't necessary!" Amy frowned.

But not replying Sheldon continued to walk until he reached her door where placing the key in the locked he turned and said "It is customary to exchange a goodnight kiss on a date, would that be acceptable?"

At her non response Sheldon said "Amy?"

She gave a small nod and not waiting for her to change her mind Sheldon bent low and brushed his lips gently against hers. Pulling back reluctantly to gauge her reaction, and seeing her eyes still closed, Sheldon kissed her again. This time gently stroking her cheek with his hand before puling away and saying "Goodnight Amy, sweet dreams." Before Amy had even registered his words or open her eyes Sheldon was gone.

73

She had felt so soft. Her skin, her lips. He didn't remember Pauline being that soft. As he lay on top of his bed still fully clothed, only his shoes missing, Sheldon closed his eyes and pictured her expression. Yes he thought, on the whole their first date had gone according to plan. Now he just needed to keep his focus and control of his body enough to ensure date 2 was as successful. Touching one long slim finger to his lips he smiled. He had been right. It was Amy he wanted.

73

"Amy what exactly is wrong?" Penny asked her friend who, on opening the door had returned without even greeting her with the normal slightly too long hug to the sofa.

"It was wrong, Penny, all wrong." Amy rung her hands and couldn't look at Penny

"What was wrong sweetie?"

"We went on a date. I had thought it was what I wanted. But it was all wrong."

"Did he hurt you? Amy if Stuart has laid one finger on you I swear I'll..."

"No Penny, not Stuart. I went on a date with Sheldon."

"You did? When?"

"Last night. He had booked dinner and tickets to the theatre. He had it all planned, he even had my car brought back to me first thing this morning. It had been valeted too!"

Penny frowned but didn't ask questions, letting Amy talk. "When we were having dinner he asked about work, he ordered my favourite food and wine; then all through the show he held my hand. He walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight."

"Amy this is what you wanted wasn't it? I mean a few weeks ago you were fantasising about this."

"I know. And last night I was swept up in it. But this morning thinking back, it was like being out with a stranger. It was not like the Sheldon who has Chinese food, plays video games and loves trains this was sophisticated Sheldon. All the right moves." Amy shook her head. "I think I agreed to do it again Penny but it was all wrong!"

"I am sure he will be the same old Whackadoodle when you see him next Amy, he was maybe nervous?" Penny asked.

"Maybe. But as I said, he wants to do it again. Another date. What do I do?"

"Well why don't you suggest something less formal. You guys love the zoo, museums, do something like that."

Amy smiled. "Thanks bestie. I knew you would know what to do."

"Amy this is Sheldon. He cant be polite for too long, he will self-combust!" Penny laughed. "Now come on enough worrying bout Sheldon, get that wine open I need to hear about that kiss!"

73

Sheldon stared at his cell phone frowning. He had text Amy 2 hours ago and still no response. Her normal quick replies were one of the many things he admired about her, but since their date he had heard nothing. He had called and left messages, asked Penny if she had spoken to her and sent 3 text messages. Still nothing.

He had thought she had enjoyed the evening. She had eaten all of her food and expressed enjoyment. She had smiled all the way through the show, her foot tapping and she had clapped and cheered uproariously at the final curtain. She had not pushed him away when he had kissed her goodnight. But she was ignoring him now and he didn't know why.

That kiss had only stirred the feelings he had for her. Whereas before the smell of her hair had played on his mind, now he knew how she tasted. The memory the feel of her cheek in his palm, nestling for just a split second against his caress. Her closed eyes as she savoured his touch and kiss. It was these images that haunted him now. These images, that if he gave into them could have him aroused in seconds, were obviously not keeping Amy awake in the same way. Sheldon hadn't had a full rem cycle in days. So tired, purple bruising under his eyes, he had actually considered calling in sick to work in the hope even an hours nap in the day would help. But now as he listened to his friends talk around him as they ate their lunch Sheldon was actually comforted by their presence. It was their voices that soothed the constant questions in his brain. The questions, no longer ones of science, but the constant why hadn't she called? was she upset what should he do now? Playing over and over in his head.

"Sheldon?" Raj's voice broke through his thoughts and turning his head he heard Leonard say "Buddy, we are worried. Penny said you went on a date. With Amy? Sheldon what happened because you are not yourself."

"Nothing happened." Sheldon muttered.

"Come on Sheldon, Howard has just slated firefly, star trek and nothing, no reaction. But when he said Indiana Jones was the worse adventure movie ever you nodded! So spill what's wrong."

"OK. What's wrong is that Amy was my friend. A really good friend. She agreed to go on a date with me and now... nothing. She is not answering my calls or texts. I don't know why."

"Did you, well, be yourself?" Leonard tried to sound sympathetic.

"I did what she said women wanted. I dressed smartly, I booked dinner in a nice restaurant, ordered good food and wine. I booked the best seats for a theatre show. I even walked her to her door."

"And?" Raj asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"And what? I gave her a kiss goodnight and nothing. Not a word."

"Did you eat something to make your breath smell? You know like garlic bread or onions?" Howard asked earning himself 3 frowns. "What? Its possible if he had bad breath Amy was just repulsed by the smell, not his personality."

Shaking his head Leonard said "I know Penny has spoken to Amy, why don't you ask her?"

"I asked her if Amy was OK, she said yes. She is her bestie she is not going to divulge her secrets is she."

"Sheldon Penny is your friend too. Ask her."

"Maybe" Sheldon nodded.

73

"Sheldon she does not hate you!" Penny almost shouted as she handed him tea and sat next to him. "Look Amy likes you she was just a little unsure by your behaviour."

"What? Why? I was the perfect gentlemen!" Sheldon exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes I know! That's what unnerved her! She said you held open doors, listened as she spoke and never moaned once. She thought you were ill! In fact when you walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight she was worried you were going to expect more."

Sheldon blushed. "Sheldon Cooper!" Penny chuckled, "you did want more! OK, listen you need to talk to her. She isn't used to dating she is going to be nervous it is only natural. Your kiss was a hit though!" Penny winked.

Blushing at the idea his technique had been discussed Sheldon said "How? I have called, left messages, sent texts. She is refusing to reply. Should I send more flowers?"

"Listen I will invite her here Friday, you could come see her then but I am warning you Sheldon be normal!"

"Penny when I asked her for help with Pauline she told me women liked romance. She mentioned flowers and dinner; I only did what she suggested. How is it suddenly not OK when it was before?"

Penny grinned "Women are complicated Sheldon."

"Tell me about it!" he muttered. "Very well I will call round Friday evening under some rouse. Thank you Penny."

"Your welcome sweetie."

73

Sheldon patted the envelope in his back pocket to check it was still there, he smoothed down his Flash t shirt and glancing at his reflection left his room.

"Sheldon 8 o'clock! You insist we start at 8 o'clock. It is 5 past and we are sat here waiting for you!" Howard smirked.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sheldon said walking towards the door, "start without me if you want."

As the door closed behind him he stopped he could hear their chuckles and knew Leonard had probably told them about his plans.

Knocking on the door to 4b Sheldon waited patiently, as Penny opened the door and pretended to look surprised. He began his carefully rehearsed speech.

"Good evening Penny, I wondered if I could give you this to give to Amy. I seem to have offended her and as I do not want to loose her friendship I bought her this as an apology."

"Sheldon" Penny hissed "I said be normal!"

Suddenly Penny was pushed aside and Amy was there before him.

"Amy! What a lovely surprise!" Sheldon smiled.

"Cut the crap Sheldon, Penny obviously told you I would be here. What is going on? Why are you acting so strangely?"

Blinking at her, shocked by her very obvious anger Sheldon replied carefully "I have obviously upset you. That was never my intention. I'm sorry. Please accept this." he snatched the envelope from Pennys hand giving it to Amy, "as a token of my apology. Now if you will excuse me I have video games to play." Sheldon turned and retreated to 4A where he peered through the spy hole to see what Amy's reaction would be but was disappointed by the door across the hall being closed.

"Sheldon! Are you playing or not?"

"Not!"

And retreating to his room Sheldon sat on his bed, waiting.

73

"Well open it!" Penny insisted curious to see what Sheldon thought was an appropriate apology gift.

As Amy carefully opened the envelope and retrieved the paper she smiled.

"Well what is it?"

But Amy had shoved the paper back into the envelope and shook her head.

"Amy!"

"Penny it is between me and Sheldon!" Penny snorted.

"Listen I think I will go home." Amy said standing and grabbing her jacket said. "Thanks Penny for everything."

73

As his phone shook Sheldon opened the message. Smiling he rushed past his bemused friends and calling "I'm going out!" slammed the door behind him.

When Penny arrived 5 minutes later looking for him they had no answers as to his whereabouts. Taking his place in the video game his sudden disappearance was soon forgotten.

73

"Hi." Sheldon said quietly as he climbed into the passenger seat beside Amy. "Thank you for accepting my apology."

Amy smiled nervously. "Did you mean it? Just friends?"

Sheldon nodded. "Amy you are my friend and I have missed you. I thought if I offered Chinese food as its Friday, and a sincere apology you may try to forgive me."

"Sheldon we do need to talk, you are right. And I am only here because you agreed to explain your odd behaviour. But I want the truth Sheldon."

Nodding Sheldon said "Lets get the food, my treat." At her frown he said quickly "OK you can pay for yours!"

"You told me to do it." Sheldon said quietly, sat on Amy's sofa his finished food containers in front of him on the table.

"I most certainly did not!"

"Amy you did." Sheldon repeated patiently. "Look, after each advise session with you I would go home and make notes, you told me how to win Pauline. I took the notes you gave me and tried to apply them to you."

"But why?"

"Because I had hoped maybe we could be more than just friends." Sheldon said quietly. "Amy my feelings for Pauline were physical, purely physical, and I realised pretty quickly it was not enough. My feelings for you are based on friendship. I like talking to you, listening to you. Spending time with you. I had thought you enjoyed my company too. I thought if I tried to give you the romance you desired, your feelings for me may become more romantic. I was wrong, I know that now and I am sorry. But Amy I don't want to loose your friendship."

Amy stared at Sheldon stunned.

"Sheldon when you came to me about Pauline you were having very specific physical symptoms. It was different. The advise I gave you was to help her get to know you so your symptoms could be, well alleviated I guess."

"Its not different." Sheldon admitted quietly.

As he saw Amy's eyes widen and her cheeks flush Sheldon panicked he had said too much. "Amy I'm sorry. I mean it. I just don't want to loose you as a friend!"

Nodding, unable to answer him Amy stood to remove their plates and to try to process what he had just admitted. 'Wow!' She mouthed to herself. Turning back she said "I don't want to loose you either Sheldon. And tonight was nice, thank you."

Nodding Sheldon said "Good. Well I will go, Leonard will be worried."

"I'll drive you."

"No its OK. The exercise will do me good."

73

"Where is he?" Penny asked as she entered 4A.

"Out. He is out by 6 am everyday. He wont tell me why or where he goes. I thought he had made friends with Amy, I thought things were OK." Leonard stated.

"Yes. Things are OK. At least Amy said they were. She said she saw him for lunch yesterday."

"She did? He told us he had an appointment..." Leonard frowned. "He walks to work now, walks home. It takes him an hour Penny!"

"Well Amy said things between them are back to normal, she sounded happy. In fact she said she would be at the cheesecake factory tonight."

"She did? Then why did Sheldon tell me last night he had work that couldn't be ignored and would be unable to attend. He told me to bring his order home? Penny things are not OK!"

73

Sheldon watched Leonard, Howard and Raj leave form his office window. He figured if he gave them a half hour start he could head home, via the comic book store maybe. By the time they got back he would be back in his room and able to avoid questions. Maybe tonight it would work. Visiting the comic book store would add an extra mile to his journey. Hopefully tonight he would sleep. Hopefully the dreams would stay away. Hopefully tonight his body would succumb to exhaustion. As he left the building he received a message which caused him to smile.

**Sheldon, Leonard tells my you are working late. I missed you tonight. A.**

"Damn." He muttered maybe sleep wouldn't be so forthcoming after all.

73

**A/N: sorry for my lack of replies but thank-you to everyone who has left such kind reviews. Ax**


	12. Chapter 12

Amy tried to shift the memory of Sheldon's words. But how was she supposed to forget him admitting she caused arousal in him. How was she supposed to pretend it didn't matter. If she was honest with herself it thrilled her more than the date ever had. She sat looking at the now wilting flowers in the vase on her table. She couldn't bring herself to throw them away. She had taken one bloom while still fresh and pressed it between the pages of a book to keep as a reminder of her first bouquet. Now as she reluctantly admitted they needed disposing, Amy decided she needed to do as Penny suggested.

Sheldon had made an effort. He had not only taken her on a date which had been carefully planned. but he had admitted that his feelings for her were more than those of friendship. In return she had all but shut him down. Admitted she liked him as a friend and ensured things were on her terms. Now though having heard from Penny, how it seemed to be affecting Sheldon, she knew she needed to act. When he hadn't turned up for dinner Tuesday she had been disappointed. In fact she hardly listened to the conversation going on around her, her mind going over possible reasons he had not arrived. When Leonard had let slip Sheldon had taken up walking back and forth to work she had been confused; but Pennys blunt assertion that he was probably trying to, not just avoid her, but tire himself so he slept rang true. When he had initially come to her with his problem with Pauline it had been his sleep that had been affected. She had helped him find the solution and his sleep pattern was restored. Now unable to use the same solution he was walking to become physically tired.

She wasn't sure her solution would work this time, or even that he would entertain it but she had to try. Sending the message she knew all she could do now was wait.

73

She wanted him to go to a work function with him? Sheldon reread the text and couldn't work out what on earth would make her think he would want to do this. It was bad enough pretending things were OK when surrounded by their friends, but to continue the charade amongst her work colleagues, well he just didn't think he could do it.

He didn't reply straight away and was surprised when half an hour later Amy herself appeared at his door.

"Amy? Is something wrong?"

"Yes Sheldon I think so. Can I come in?"

Nodding and moving to let her in Sheldon cursed the fact he hadn't gone with Leonard to the market.

Settling herself on the sofa Amy watched Sheldon automatically move to make them drinks knowing she needed to let him go through the motions.

"Sheldon, Penny has brought it to my attention that my wishing to keep our relationship on a friends basis is causing you some discomfort. That your routine is disrupted?"

Sheldon kept his back to Amy and said "Penny talks too much, and its only a little, it is fine."

"No Sheldon it isn't fine. And that is why I asked if you would accompany me to the work quiz. I know you don't like meeting new people but this will be informal, and you will clean up question wise! But the main reason Sheldon is I don't want things to be awkward. Sheldon I am not ready for big dates. But I would very much like to spend time with you if you want too."

Blinking owlishly at her Sheldon said "Just as friends?"

Amy said "Is that so bad?"

"No Amy its not so bad. But I think I will decline."

"And if I said as more than friends?" Amy questioned she needed to know exactly what Sheldon wanted here, and he seemed to be more than a little guarded.

"It is not what you want Amy. Look," Sheldon moved now and sat in his spot turning to look at her properly for the first time since she had arrived, "yes I have feelings for you. Yes I want to always be your friend, but Amy I cant pretend I don't have physical feelings too. I am sure Penny took great pleasure in telling you how I am not sleeping, how I am trying to get round this by increasing my exercise, but it will take time Amy. I am sure I will be back to normal soon."

"Sheldon you look exhausted, and no Penny took no pleasure. She was worried Sheldon, Leonard is worried too. Look, this quiz has some cool prizes I will email you the details and if you change your mind let me know."

"Amy, Penny said my behaviour upset you, I'm sorry."

"No Sheldon I wasn't upset, but it was like being with a different person. I like the Sheldon who will argues with me, demands I listen. To have you treat me as if I may break well it felt wrong."

"And my kissing you goodnight was that wrong too?"

"No Sheldon that was nice." Amy smiled gently, and was rewarded with a small smile in return. "I'll email you." she said and not waiting for a response left Sheldon, sat in his spot, watching her go.

73

Sheldon had opened the email 15 minutes ago and had been unable to believe what he read. Amy had made the quiz sound like some small inter departmental social evening. But the prizes! A trip for 2 to Greece, a trip to CERN, a private meeting with Stephen Hawking, a group trip to Disney World with 3 nights stay, and a list of various restaurants even he had heard of with meals for 2.

"Wow!" He whispered. OK so he had met Hawking before, but to do so again in private would still be cool. But CERN! He had missed the chance once before and to go with Amy! Sheldon itched to reply straight away but he knew he had to think about it carefully. By accepting was he also prepared to admit that the only thing he would ever be was her friend? "Get a grip Cooper!" He muttered and began typing.

**Amy, you did not do the prizes justice! I would be honoured to accompany you and help you secure the prize of your choice. S**

**Great Sheldon, I fancy sunning myself by a Greek pool! I will meet you after work tomorrow and we can grab something to eat on the way there. A**

Shaking his head Sheldon couldn't help but smile, a chance to go to CERN, or meet the greatest living brain of their day and she chooses sun bathing. She had been hanging out with Penny far too long!

73

"So things with you and Amy are back to normal?" Leonard question as he drove to work the next day. "I mean the fact you are not walking says its better!"

"Yes thank you Leonard things are fine, although I will not be requiring a lift tonight."

"You're walking again?"

"No, I am going out with Amy."

"Another date? That's great!"

"Listen Leonard, I do not wish to discuss it other than to say Amy is my friend, she has requested my company and I have agreed to assist her. Now please, change the subject."

Grinning Leonard said "Penny will be thrilled!"

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon huffed folding his arms across his chest and spending the rest of the journey staring out of the window.

"No Leonard, Amy didn't mention anything. Look the fact they are talking, trying to be together, is an improvement on last week. Lets see how he is when he gets home before we panic." Penny wanted to text Amy and ask what was going on, but knew they would have to wait, she was just glad something was happening.

73

"Sheldon are you sure?" Amy frowned.

"Amy you asked me here because you knew I would secure you victory is that not correct? So let me answer the questions and you chitter chatter to your friends." Sheldon moved to the next set of questions concentrating so hard he didn't hear Amy mumble "well I said I wanted the old Sheldon back!"

She sat watching him as he wrote, his total focus meant he didn't notice the tables of people chatting and drinking, he didn't notice the conferring or laughing as groups tried to decide which answer was correct. Now as he bit his lower lip absent mindedly Amy realised that he didn't care. He had a job to do and he was doing it. Is that why he had acted as he had on their date? Had he set himself a series of targets and single mindedly set about reaching them? It would make sense. And it would certainly explain his behaviour. She jumped as he said "Amy?" And placed his hand on her arm pulling her our of her pondering.

"Amy I'm finished."

"Sheldon we have an hour! It has taken you, she glanced at her watch, 17 minutes! Do you want me to look at the answers?" At his raised eyebrow she grinned. "OK OK. Come on then." and without thinking grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the MC.

"Amy hey! Wow that was quick. You trying to prove the biology department are the best?" Grinned the young man in charge of collating answer slips.

"No, she is about to admit physics is best!" Sheldon grinned smugly.

"Oh Dr Cooper" Amy laughed "that sounded like a challenge, Andrew give me another sheet!"

"Amy? What are you doing?" Sheldon blinked.

"I am about to challenge that brain of yours, go grab a drink I'll be back in a minute!"

Sheldon frowning did as he was told. He sat staring round the room and spotted Amy sat in a corner quietly working her way through her own answers. He smiled with pride when he saw her finish and noticed she had only taken 3 minutes longer than he had. Now they just had to wait.

"OK ladies and gentleman we have the results. First may we thank everyone who has taken part but tonight we actually have 2 winners. In a surprising tie situation we have our very own Dr Amy Farrah Fowler with 100% accuracy! and with an equally impressive full marks Dr Sheldon Copper! However as Dr Copper completed the questions 3 minutes quicker it has been decided he can have first choice of the prizes tonight."

Sudden realisation he would have to stand and move to the front of the room, people following his movement Sheldon looked pleadingly at Amy.

"Come with me?"

Nodding Amy said "Lets go choose our prizes."

"Dr Cooper, which prize would you like?"

"Err..." Sheldon looked at the labelled envelopes. "Errr..."

"Come on Sheldon," Amy grinned, "CERN or Hawking?"

Shaking his head at the almost impossible choice he found himself saying "You choose to Amy."

"Sheldon! We get to choose 2 you pick one I'll pick one."

"You want Greece so I'll choose..." glancing at Amy he said quietly "Disney please."

Writing their names on the envelopes Amy quietly followed Sheldon back to their table.

"I don't get it." she said quietly. "I was so sure you'd pick CERN."

"Me too, but then I thought how it might be fun if all of us went to Disney."

"Yes it would." Amy smiled. "It really would."

73

"You are kidding? Disney!" Penny squealed as she began to laugh at Amy's recount. "Sheldon turned down Hawking and CERN though?! Wow! And we can all go really? Oh Ames! Let me know when you have dates. So what was your prize?"

"Penny that's what I want to talk to you about, can I come round?"

"Sure sweetie. I am not working tonight so just come round when you are ready."

Amy smiled. She had spent the afternoon reading the details the university had sent her on her prize and she knew it was ideal.

Arriving at Pennys an hour later Amy was excited. Hugging her friend she handed over a bottle of wine and said "Bestie I hope you think I have done the right thing."

"Amy? What exactly have you done?"

"Well my prize was a trip to Greece. Penny I looked at the trip details and I couldn't resist. Penny it isn't just Greece we can use a transfer option and go to Syracuse too."

"Amy slow down, what exactly have you done?"

"Penny I have booked the trip. I am inviting Sheldon! Penny he can visit the place Archimedes was born. We can visit the sites of ancient Greece. Penny its perfect."

Penny grinned. "I remember Sheldon telling me about Greece. Something about stars and a market and fig newtons!" she giggled.

Rolling her eyes Amy said "So you think he will agree?"

"Only one way to find out. Go ask him!"

"Well that's the thing. What do I do if he says no?"

"Rebook a luxury hotel with pool and cocktails and ditch the science and I'm there!" Penny laughed. "Now come on lets go ask him."

Amy found herself pushed towards the door. "Penny, Penny wait. I hadn't intended telling him tonight, just you."

"Why? Come on Amy at least if you ask now he will have time to book time off work. When is it?"

"Well that's the other thing. They only had 2 spots that allowed us to do both places, so... we fly next week!"

"Then there is no time to waste."

Pushing Amy out into the hall Penny didn't bother knocking but opening the door to 4A and seeing it empty she shouted "Shelly! You have guests!"

"Penny when will you learn it is customary to... oh Amy! Hello, I didnt realise you were here too."

"Hi." Amy smiled.

"Hi Sheldon!" Penny laughed "Amy has a proposition for you." Winking then laughing as both Sheldon and Amy blushed she nudged "Amy come on ask him."

"Sheldon, my prize, well, will you come with me?"

"What? Surely you want to go with Penny?" Sheldon asked clearly confused.

"Well if it was a trip to a seaside location yes, Penny would be my first choice; but Sheldon I read the trip details, and it isn't just Greece but the sites of ancient Greece, then a transfer to Syracuse."

Amy was rewarded with Sheldon's mouth dropping open. And a whispered "Archimedes."

"Yes! Sheldon say you'll come."

"Well I can understand why you would choose me over Penny, she would only ramble on about fig newtons!" Sheldon smirked earning a chuckle from Penny and a confused look from Amy.

"Yes Amy I would be honoured to accompany you. Thank you."

"Well you had better go pack Shelly," Penny laughed "you fly next week."

"What! Oh my lord, Amy I need to think about this I may need vaccinations, my passport needs to be checked I will I need tranquillisers for the flight."

"Sheldon get over yourself," Penny laughed. "your passport is checked every month, Leonard told me, as part of your emergency escape routine, you have more pills stashed than a pharmacy and you have said you will go so no arguing. In fact I will take you shopping tomorrow for swimming trunks and holiday clothes!"

Then not waiting for any further protestations Penny grabbed Amy and left.

"Penny you know you said you would go shopping with Sheldon, well would you go with me too. I am not sure my wardrobe is suitable for a boy/girl sunshine holiday."

"Amy it will be my pleasure!" And pouring them both some wine Penny grinned "Sheldon wont know what's hit him!"

73


	13. Chapter 13

"I am not wearing that!" Sheldon all but shouted as he glared at the shorts Penny was trying to force into his hand.

"Sheldon it will be hot. You will be walking round old, dusty sites and plaid pants and super hero shirts just wont cut it. Now try them on and stop moaning."

"Penny I have shorts, you have seen them."

"Sheldon 1 pair of shorts is not enough. Now these are smart and light and will be perfect for the trip, so stop moaning. And while you are in there try these on too. Shoving several more shorts in various colours, plus half a dozen shirts into his arms having also hidden a pair of swimming trunks in the pile, Penny retreated to the seating area.

His cries of "you have got to be kidding me!" and "do I look like I am stupid enough to be seen out in this?" had Penny grinning, but when he appeared dressed in his normal clothes some minutes later he just said "lets go."

"Sheldon you have to buy clothes!"

"No Penny I don't. I have shorts, I have t shirts, I will be fine."

"Sheldon I thought you liked Amy. She is going out of her way to look good for you; yet you are not even going to make an effort?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I drop you home I am going to repeat this whole experience with Amy, except we have the added waxing and tweezing to undertake, along with new shoes and sunglasses and make-up. So Sheldon don't make out like I am being harsh. Go buy all those things in your arms and be grateful I don't add barbers, dentist and doctors to your list."

Shuddering Sheldon quietly did as he was told. Maybe he should try if Amy was going to all that effort.

73

"Penny I don't think Sheldon will care one way or another if my underwear matches, and I know for a fact he will not be packing swimming trunks!"

"Amy I was with him when he bought them! Now stop arguing and go try these on." Pushing Amy into the cubicle Penny said, "He seemed keen! Sheldon I mean. Really looking forward to it. Are you?"

Amy's head popped out and grinning she nodded. "I am, although I am nervous."

"Amy it will be fine, Sheldon will bore you with a load of information you don't need to know, you can get a tan and hopefully your hotel will have a nice pool for you to relax in at the end of the day."

"Its the hotel I'm worried about. Penny it does indeed have a pool. It looks beautiful, but we are booked into a suite."

"So?" Penny couldn't see the problem.

"Penny I will have to share a room. OK it has two bedrooms but should I try to change it do you think?"

"No Amy. Look Sheldon knows how things are, he knows you are trying. You are not sharing a bed, you are sharing an experience and lets face it he will be so caught up in the history of it he probably wont even notice."

73

"Amy why didn't you tell me?" Sheldon whispered as he stared at the beautiful room a week later.

In all honesty she may have told him he realised now, but the past week had been a blur. What with arranging time off at work, making sure Leonard knew the rules for 4A applied even in his absence; and checking and rechecking his travel documents were up to date. Then he had had to collate his list of places he wished to visit and before he knew it he was drugged, on a plane and now stood in a beautiful yet still double suite.

"Relax Sheldon" Amy said in what she hoped was a soothing voice, "there are 2 beds!"

"Yes I can see that." He muttered.

Amy grimaced, when she had read 2 beds she had assumed 2 bedrooms, but before them now were two huge beds stood centre stage in front of a picture window.

Tipping the man who had placed their cases in the luggage rack by the huge wardrobes Sheldon moved to check the bathroom and stifling a groan said "well it is certainly beautiful."

The pink marble covered the floor and walls in the wet room, housing a round bath and ceiling fitted shower head; it was certainly opulent. The white walls and linen clean and tasteful. The colour in the room came from the flowers on the tables and the sea outside. The azure blue glimmering in the sunlight and reflecting through the huge window.

Amy hadn't said much Sheldon realised and looking at her now saw she was as stunned as he.

"You didn't know did you?" he questioned and as she shook her head he smiled. "It will be fine! Come on lets clean up and get some food I'm hungry."

Relieved Sheldon was not going to demand an immediate flight home Amy quickly moved to her case and dragging it to the floor she said "you use the bathroom first I will hang my clothes." He had been gone about 5 minutes when she heard "Amy, I don't know how it works."

Knocking then entering the bathroom Amy quickly saw Sheldon's predicament. The smooth pink marble walls had no dials, no taps, no controls. "How do I turn the water on?" Sheldon muttered, cross he was having to ask and embarrassed he was stood before her in only a towel, having stripped before making the discovery.

Quickly surveying the room Amy located what looked like a TV remote. Picking it up she hit a button and suddenly she was doused in ice cold water. The shock caused her to scream and jumping back crashed into a laughing Sheldon.

"Well you got it working!" he chuckled holding her by her arms to steady her. Thumping the remote into his bare chest Amy poked her tongue out at him and left.

Still grinning Sheldon tested the temperature with his arm and satisfied he had the correct heat dropped his towel and stood under the spray. Trying to block the image of Amy's wet t shirt out of his mind, Sheldon pondered the greater problem of controlling his body while Amy slept in the bed next to him. It could be a long couple of weeks!

Outside Amy had quickly shed her wet clothes and wrapped herself in the dressing gown provided by the hotel. Now she stood staring at the view. It really was stunning. Hugging her arms around herself she tried to focus on the blue sea below and ignore the tingling on her arms where Sheldon had held her, or the heat she was sure she could still feel from his chest touching her back. It was bad enough Sheldon had such feelings, one of them needed to stay in control and it had to be her. Turning from the window she almost groaned as Sheldon appeared now dressed like her in a robe but hair mussed and cheeks glowing.

"All yours." he smiled and stepping aside he moved to let her use the bathroom.

As he watched Amy move to shut the bathroom door Sheldon dragged his case to a bed and rummaged through for his pyjamas and the clothes Penny had insisted he buy. She may have been right about the shorts he acknowledged, it was hot! Not in here, where the air con was proving most effective, but stepping off the plane had been a shock. Deciding 'when in Greece!' he pulled on some navy shorts and a pale blue t shirt before turning to comb his hair. Once fully clothed he began hanging his clothes. Amy had occupied the entire left side of the wardrobe so pulling out some hangers he began doing the same to his own clothes. Once his case was empty Sheldon lifted if back to the luggage storage area alongside Amy's and began exploring the suite.

He had been so shocked on seeing the beds on entry he had got no further than the bathroom before. Now opening another door he found a lounge area which opened onto a balcony. A table chairs and the same stunning view greeted him, stood listening to the waves crashing below Sheldon couldn't help but feel the peace wash over him. Returning to the living room Sheldon noted a sofa, TV and DVD player; a book case, that on closer examination had books in many languages and a music centre. They really had thought of everything he acknowledged and thought how excited Penny would have been. Maybe Amy should have brought her after all. But even as the thought entered his head the mountains in the distance and the thought of viewing the birth place of Archimedes was enough to banish it completely. He would see if Amy wanted to spend some time here though, he had seen pictures of the pool and he was sure she would like it.

By the time Amy appeared dressed in a summery looking dress Sheldon had settled himself on the sofa and was flicking through the channels.

"Most of these are Greek." he muttered continuing to flick.

"What a surprise," Amy laughed. "Come on lets go explore Sheldon, we haven't flown all that was to watch TV."

Reluctantly turning of the television Sheldon saw Amy for the first time

"That dress is pretty." he said without thinking.

"Thank-you." Amy smiled. "Penny made me buy it."

"Hhhmmm, Penny made me buy all the clothes I have with me too," Sheldon admitted. "I swear she has an addiction, and it appears the purchasing is enough even if not for herself."

Amy grinned "Well lets go strut our new clothes round this fancy hotel."

"I don't strut!" Sheldon stated picking up the key and following Amy out of the room.

73

"Not kebabs." Sheldon whispered across the table shuddering at the memory of the charred lamb Leonard had ordered for him once.

"Sheldon choose something or I will do it for you."

"OK, I will have the fish." Sheldon said "with sea that blue it must be good right?"

Amy nodded "I'll have the same, with salad please and bottled water please." Orders placed Amy said, "So? Its not so bad right? Eating outside, Only the stars and moon looking down on us."

"No Amy its not so bad." Sheldon smiled. "I am worried though." he admitted now looking directly at her.

"Why?"

"Tonight, having you so close. It will be strange."

"It will be strange for me too Sheldon. I have never slept in the same room as a man before."

Nodding Sheldon contemplated this. "You have not had the dreams I have had though," he said quietly. "I cant help it Amy."

"Its OK Sheldon I know that."

Nodding Sheldon returned his focus to the food that had arrived in front of them and changing the subject asked Amy what she would like to do the next day.

"I don't mind. Maybe a quiet day tomorrow, we could perhaps plan our site seeing then start the following day."

"That sounds good, it will take a bit to get used to this heat." Sheldon admitted glad Penny wasn't hear to remind him of her telling him this.

"Yes, a day by the pool." Amy grinned.

"By the pool maybe, but not in it." Sheldon stated.

"Oh come on Sheldon it will be fun, you can practise your swimming skills."

"No thank you."

Laughing Amy said "Just think you swim, I will video you and you can stop Leonard, Howard and Raj mocking you forever!" Sheldon ignored Amy and signalled for the waiter. Amy grinned all the way back to their suite. "See how you feel tomorrow." she said patting his arm as he open the door.

73

He hadn't thought this through, Sheldon realised as he watched Amy climb into bed. He couldn't even blame Penny as she had warned him, but no, he had been certain his normal night time attire would suffice. Now as he watched a scantily clad Amy snuggle into bed he stared at his flannel pyjamas in disgust. He had two choices he could either pretend he was not in a hot country but at home and go to bed as normal, or omit some of his ritual clothing.

Grabbing the pile of night wear he went to wash up. Brushing his teeth he shrugged off his clothes then pulled his under-shirt on. Yes that was OK, maybe just the pyjama pants too. As he pulled the thick material over his hips he winced. He ran his wrists under cold water hoping to lower his body temperature then turning off the light returned to the bedroom.

"You OK?" Amy asked

"Yes thank you. Shall I turn of the light?"

"OK. night Sheldon."

"Good night Amy." Sheldon climbed into bed and lay staring up at the ceiling he couldn't see. He listened for Amy's breathing and soon detected she was already asleep as the rhythmic in and out of her breath filled the room. Quietly Sheldon kicked of his coverings and tried to picture himself in his own bed, in his own apartment in Pasadena. feeling himself begin to relax he closed his eyes and was on the very edge of sleep when Amy turned over. Just the sounds of her moving had his pulse racing along with his mind; he turned so he was facing her and peering through the darkness tried to make out her sleeping form.

"Sheldon? Why are you staring at me!" Came her sleepy voice.

"How did you know?"

"Because I can see you! Go to sleep."

"I cant." Realising as he said it he really wasn't going to be able to sleep Sheldon said quietly "you go back to sleep I will go into the other room and read."

Making himself comfortable on the sofa legs curled up next to him, Sheldon opened the book he had taken of the shelf and began to read. But instead of being lulled to sleep by a book he would never have dreamt of reading at home he was soon gripped by the story and all thoughts of sleep gone. It was 3 hours and two more books later Sheldon closed his eyes. Still on the sofa, but deciding he was better here, he gradually felt his body relax as covered in the sheet he had brought from his bed he let sleep take over.

73

Amy opened the door to the living room quietly, she had been awake an hour, had showered, dried her hair and was eager to explore; but Sheldon hadn't surfaced. As she entered the living room now she smiled, he looked like a little boy; sheet pulled up to his chin with one leg sticking out the side. "Sheldon." Amy leant over the back of the sofa and touched his hair gently then stopped as he moved.

"Oh my!" She gasped. Sheldon had rolled towards her touch, still asleep. But in turning the sheet had fallen away and Amy came face to face with the very real evidence of Sheldon's feelings towards her.

Hand over her mouth Amy couldn't help but stare. Although covered by his pyjamas she was still able to clearly see the whole length of him, hard and straining against the material. Backing slowly away Amy left the room closing the door behind her. Sitting on the edge of her bed it took her a few seconds to compose herself. Sure she had seen pictures, she was a biologist for goodness sake, but faced with the real thing was something else.

Knowing she couldn't let Sheldon know what had happened Amy stood and noisily moved back to the closed door, banging loud enough to wake half the hotel.

"Sheldon! Are you awake?" she called. The resulting muffled crash, and swear words she had never heard him utter before, caused her to grin but his "don't come in I'll be there in a minute." made her back up and sit back down as far from the door as possible. When Sheldon appeared 5 minutes later sheet bundled in front of him, cheeks pink, Amy couldn't look at him. She muttered "bathrooms free" and scooted past to go out onto the balcony.

73

Breakfast was quiet. Both Amy and Sheldon appeared lost in their own thoughts. Finally Sheldon said "Amy is everything OK? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, you?"

Eventually. "Amy why do I feel like I have upset you, done something wrong."

"No Sheldon." Amy smiled looking at him for the first time. "Everything is fine."

"Really?"

"Yes Sheldon."

Staring at her for a few more seconds in silence he whispered finally "You came in didn't you? You stroked my hair?"

Amy nodded blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No I'm sorry. I cant help it Amy I certainly didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I know you can't help it, and I hadn't realised when I first came in, I touched your hair to wake you and you turned and... I've never seen..." Amy blustered unable to get the words out.

"Oh." Sheldon was equally as embarrassed and not sure what to say now.

"Look lets forget it." Amy said "lets go to the pool enjoy the sun and make a list of what we need to see."

Thankful Sheldon placed his napkin on his lap and smiled "thank you Amy."

73

What had possessed him to think this was a good idea. Seeing Amy in less clothes than ever before, splashing and laughing in the water was just adding a catalogue of images to his already over active imagination. Jumping into the cold water may solve the growing problem in his trunks, but getting from here to the water was a challenge he had not worked out how to overcome. His solution came in the form of a small child who threw a large beach ball in his direction. Reaching to pass it back Sheldon was rewarded with a soggy hug from the child and shocked, Sheldon began to focus on the activity going on in the pool beside him. He hadn't noticed the children playing water polo, his focus being capture by Amy; but now as he watched he marvelled at their fearless dives and underwater jostling. As a child Missy and George often swam in the streams near where they lived, but Sheldon had always stayed closed to home. It looked fun. Turning he missed Amy getting out of the water and was shocked when her cold wet hand landed on his back.

"Sheldon please come in, you are going to burn if you stay out here. Its cool and quiet and I promise it is not too deep."

Looking at her face Sheldon smiled. "OK, but no splashing!"

Moving towards the stairs Sheldon gasped as the cold water moved up his body. It felt freezing for a few seconds then soothing. Keeping one hand on the side Sheldon walked cautiously round the edge, placing his feet carefully, judging the depth as he went. Having done a complete circuit he turned to see Amy sat on the edge feet dangling into the water.

"Well?" She asked eyes twinkling "Nice?" At his nod she slipped in and swam to his side. "I told you!"

As they sat in the cool water Sheldon said "How old were you when you learnt to swim?"

"I'm not sure, at school so young. Do you want to learn?"

"I have learnt. Online."

"OK, how about trying those skills now then."

"I don't know, it feels different."

"It would, this is water not the floor!" His glare made her grin but she continued "Look I will hold you."

"Hold me! Oh I don't think so! Amy I am far to big for childish methods of learning."

"Sheldon in water it is different, look hold on to the side with that arm and lay across my arms." Not taking his eyes off her face Sheldon slowly lowered himself until his belly rested on her forearms.

"Good! Now pick up your feet one at a time."

It took a lot of encouraging but soon Sheldon relaxed enough to trust Amy, and while still holding on with one arm he did have both feet off the ground.

"There you go!" Amy grinned as he stood once more. "We try that everyday and you will be swimming by the time we go home."

"Maybe." Sheldon smiled. "Now I need to get out I am beginning to wrinkle." Sheldon looked at his hands.

Together they made there way back to the sun loungers and sipping water and eyes closed the afternoon passed quickly.

An hour later Sheldon opened one eye again and knew he wasn't imagining it. Amy was definitely checking him out. Shifting he said "You OK?"

Her blush confirmed his suspicions and she nodded before standing and picking up their empty glasses saying "I'll go get us something else to drink." By the time she had returned Sheldon was sat in the chair looking at her quizzically. "Amy why were you staring at me?"

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"No I don't mind," he admitted "I just wondered why."

"This morning, well I was shocked. And I guess it made me curious. I'm sorry."

Sheldon didn't answer at first then said slowly. "I was dreaming of you. I dreamt we were sat on the balcony watching the sea, then you touched me and in my dream you asked me to dance.

That's all it takes Amy just the_ thought_ of being close to you."

"I didn't know."

"I know. And maybe this holiday will help. Spending more time together will make me more comfortable, hopefully it will go."

Amy just nodded.

Knowing she was uncomfortable and not wanting to spoil the day Sheldon said "Come on lets go get ready for dinner you can use the shower first and I will get started on that list."

Sheldon was most impressed he was able to get all the way back to the room holding her hand without embarrassing himself

73


	14. Chapter 14

"Sheldon just try it!" Amy muttered as the waiter placed the dishes in front of them.

"What is it?" Sheldon frowned, moving the plate to examine the dish in front of him.

"Its called psari plaki, it is just fish Sheldon, you enjoyed the fish last night you will like this too. You can try mine if you want. I ordered yours cooked flat with olive oil, tomatoes and vegetables, mine is bakalioros, cod with garlic on spinach."

Taking the smallest of bites of his own dish while Amy watched him Sheldon contemplated the strange tastes and nodding said "It's nice."

The waiter who had been observing the couple grinned and filling both their glasses with water moved to the next table happy his customers were satisfied.

"Sheldon I know Leonard gave you food you didn't like once, but trust me the food here is nothing like you would eat at home."

"OK, OK I accept maybe I need to try more. But I think I will choose next time. I am not a child Amy!"

"Oh I know!" Amy muttered, then realising the double meaning of her words blushed. Changing the subject quickly she said "So have you had thoughts on where you would like to visit first?"

Sheldon grinned. "Stagira!"

"Aristotle!" Amy smiled, "he was on my list too!"

"I thought he might be. We could ask in reception to see if they have taxi's to take us. I researched a little on line and there is a museum too."

"OK, well when we have eaten we can go check." Amy grinned. "Don't think a day trip means no swimming though Sheldon. I have decided by the time we go home you will be able to swim."

"We'll see." Sheldon said quietly. He didn't want to admit just how much he had enjoyed today's pool time or how the thought of surprising his friends as Amy suggested appealed.

As the sun went down over the hills and the light on the water changed colour Amy said "It really is easy to see how the ancient Greeks spent so long studying the sky isn't it. It is so clear."

Following her gaze Sheldon smiled "Yes its beautiful. I feel a long way from home."

"Is that a bad thing?" Amy asked suddenly concerned.

"No not at all. Just an observation. At home I think of whiteboards and the university when I think of physics; but as you so rightly pointed out here, the home of so many great scientists, it just makes you view things differently."

More than a little relieved Amy said, "OK, lets go find out how we can get to Stagira!" And standing waited for Sheldon to join her before moving away from the view.

73

"Amy, would you be offended if I slept in here again tonight?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"You don't have to Sheldon."

"No I know, but I think for tonight at least as we have a busy day tomorrow it may be best."

"Why don't I sleep here, the sofa is too small you will be unable to move if you spend the whole time on that."

"No its fine, if I am uncomfortable I will come to bed later." Sheldon dismissed. "Really Amy," he saw her about to protest, I'll be fine."

Shrugging Amy began to gather her nightclothes and made her way to the bathroom. As the water washed over her she smiled. She had really enjoyed today. If someone had told her she would get Sheldon in the pool she would never have believed them. She sensed, although he was refusing to admit it, that he had enjoyed the water too. How good would it be if they went to Disney and he could join in the fun at the water parks.

Wrapping herself in a towel she dried her hair and brushed her teeth. They had had a quiet relaxingly day yet she felt suddenly very tired. As she donned her cotton night dress she considered for a second trying to persuade Sheldon to not sleep on the sofa, but not wanting to stress him she decided to leave it.

Entering the bedroom she saw he was not there. Walking through to the living room she found that empty also. Stepping forward she saw him, leaning on the balcony rail staring up at the stars.

"You OK?" She said quietly noticing him jump a little at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, yes." he said turning, then stopped as the light behind her outlined her body through the cotton dress. Turning back to the view he said "I was going to take a photo but it wouldn't do it justice. The peace, the stillness. When you look at the stars it is as if they have multiplied." He whispered.

Standing straight he muttered, "I'll go get ready" and turning made his way back into the room.

Amy stood for a while gazing as Sheldon had done at the stars then went in search of her phone. She needed to hear a friendly voice.

73

"Penny hey!" Amy grinned

"Amy! Wow you sound so close! How is it?"

"Oh Penny it is gorgeous. The view, the pool, the food."

"The pool? You got Sheldon near water?"

"Yes!"

Laughing Penny said "Is he behaving?"

"He is fine, really."

"So why the call?" Penny said knowing Amy would not call without reason.

"I just wanted to hear your voice bestie."

"Are you sure your OK?" Penny was serious now. "Amy what's wrong?"

"Nothing Penny I was just homesick for a moment. Everything is fine. We are site seeing tomorrow!"

"That's great sweetie, but don't let Sheldon drag you round every dusty site around, make sure you relax too! Is he coping? With the whole friends thing?"

"Yes. Although he is sleeping on the sofa."

"Why? I thought you had 2 rooms?"

"So did I; but it was 2 beds. 2 beds 1 room. It was all a bit much last night and … well... lets just say it is taking us a bit of getting used too."

Grinning Penny could almost see the embarrassment they would both have felt. "Amy I am sure you will be safe!"

"I know!" Amy said indignantly. "But Sheldon is being cautious."

"Well you go have fun and call in a few days!" Penny smiled, "it was lovely to hear from you send Sheldon our love!"

Smiling as she put her phone down she looked up to see Sheldon standing in the doorway

"Why did you tell her?"

"Sheldon! I didn't know you were there."

"Obviously! Amy why did you tell Penny I was sleeping on the sofa?"

"She asked."

"She asked is Sheldon sleeping on the sofa?"

"Well no, she asked how you were doing with us being in the same room."

Shaking his head muttering "clucking hens!" Sheldon stomped past Amy to the living room.

Staring after him for a few seconds Amy followed. "Sheldon, Penny is my friend. I called her as I wanted to hear a friendly voice she was asking how we were. It wasn't us gossiping about you."

"A friendly voice?" he questioned quietly. "I am not a friendly voice?"

"Of course you are! I didn't mean that. Look Sheldon as you yourself said it feels like we are a long way from home. Tonight stood looking at he stars I suddenly felt like I needed to connect for just a few minutes."

"We have been here less than 48 hours and you miss home. How will you last 2 weeks?" Sheldon asked quietly. "This was your idea Amy."

Noting the growing defensive tone in his voice Amy moved closer and said "Look Sheldon I know this isn't easy OK. I am trying here you know. I am aware how hard you are trying too Sheldon I am, and I guess the next few days will be hard but as you said it will get easier."

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About me... this morning... what you saw..."Sheldon almost whispered.

"Sheldon no! That is private and I wouldn't. Sheldon do you want me to see if I can get the room changed?"

"Why?"

"Because you cant spend 2 weeks on the sofa. Because you would be able to relax if you had your own space."

"Amy at home that happens every day." Sheldon admitted quietly. "Maybe my body is making up for all the years I wasn't interested." he laughed humourlessly.

"But it does work." Amy pointed out quietly causing Sheldon to stop examining his knees and glance at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Sheldon we are friends right? Well I don't know about you but one of the things I found comforting in our friendship was our similarities. Your love of science, your pride in being the best in you field; I envied your social circle and was grateful how you welcomed me into it. But things changed with Pauline. You changed. You moved on, instead of being different, like me, it felt like you joined everyone else. Suddenly I felt alone again."

Seeing him about to protest Amy held up her hand "Sheldon I'm not blaming you, but I was envious. The feelings you described, I had never felt them; and after your face, the wonder in your discovery, well I don't think I will ever experience that and it made me sad I guess. Then seeing you this morning well to be honest while curious I was also terrified!"

"Terrified?" Sheldon asked "Amy, I would never do anything. I know you are my friend nothing more."

"No Sheldon you misunderstand me. Maybe that is the real reason I called Penny. Sheldon I don't know how it feels. I didn't, until this morning, even know what a man looked like when aroused. Yes I know what the books say, i've seen the diagrams but the thought terrifies me. Sheldon I will be honest if we were at home I would have this conversation with my friends and that's why I wanted to hear Pennys voice. I'm sorry."

"Amy are you telling me when you get home you will tell Penny what you saw?"

"No, but I will ask questions." Amy stated honestly.

"Like what?"

Embarrassed by the admissions she had made already Amy said evasively, "Look its late, and I think we should go to bed. Maybe we will talk about it tomorrow."

Them patting his hand Amy retreated to the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

73

He wasn't sure how long he sat on the sofa after Amy left. He tried reading, he went to look at the stars again, he even took out his journal and wrote about the pool, but he could not extinguish the sad look on Amy's face.

He had thought this was all his problem. He hadn't thought she would be finding it as difficult and her needing to talk to Penny, well it made sense he acknowledged, if only to himself. But why wouldn't she tell him the questions she wanted answers too? He would know the answers. His IQ was far greater than Pennys so it didn't make sense; unless s the questions were about him. Remembering the events of that morning he marvelled at how long ago that felt, it had been a good day. And she had got him swimming! Well almost. She had helped him, she had always been there for him. Even this morning, boy had he been embarrassed, but she had made him feel she understood. She hadn't laughed, she had given him space and been understanding. Throwing off the sheet once more Sheldon went to the door and listened.

Nothing.

That either meant she was asleep and quiet, or like him laying awake going over the events of the day. Opening the door a fraction he let his eyes adjust to the light. He could make out the beds, and from the bump in one he could tell where she was, but unable to see her face he listened again.

Nothing.

He was just about to close the door when he realised that he really did hear nothing. No gentle breathing as he had heard the night before, just nothing.

"Amy?" He whispered. "Amy..." a little louder this time.

"What do you want Sheldon?"

Choosing to ignore the tone of impatience in her voice and to take this as a sign of encouragement Sheldon pushed the door wider and padded quietly to her bedside.

"Amy I have been thinking." He chose not to hear her groan but continued. "From your comments earlier I take it you have questions and the need for answers is great enough that you made a transatlantic call. Now I know Penny is your bestie but Amy I am here, for you, now. When I needed help you were there for me, please Amy let me help you."

Sitting up Amy looked at Sheldon "You cant, at least not how you think. Look Sheldon my questions are personal and …"

"Your embarrassed, Amy its OK."

"Yes I'm embarrassed, but its more than that, they do involve you too."

"Then I am the person to ask surely." Becoming frustrated as Amy once again shook her head Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed. "What on earth can Penny know that I cant? What on earth can Penny tell you that I cant tell you sooner?"

"Penny knows more about sex!" Amy stated bluntly "and Penny, as you have pointed out on many occasions, has had varied experience so knows if what I saw this morning is normal."

Backing up slightly and nearly falling off the bed Sheldon just said "Oh!"

"Yes oh! Look I didn't want to embarrass either of us with this. But especially me OK. When you came to me your questions were general biological ones that I could answer but mine, well they are not so general."

"Well I can assure you Penny can not answer questions about my physical state!" Sheldon all but shouted.,

Laughing a little Amy said "No but she could tell me if you are of average size, if all men are 'built ' like you. She could tell me how it would feel."

"Oh boy," Sheldon settled down a little now resting his back against the headboard. "I should have stayed and tried reading my book again." he muttered.

"Yes well I did warn you." Amy said.

"OK look," Sheldon glanced at her and saw her head facing her knees, "Amy when you helped me you were doing so from a woman's perspective, telling me how to make Pauline more accepting I guess of me as a person. As you so accurately stated your questions are personal, but then I suppose I am only able to answer from a personal perspective anyway. I don't know what other men look like or," he shuddered, "feel like I only know what causes me to look and feel a certain way. What you witnessed today well for me that is what I have come to accept as normal. My body is I would assume average and the feelings I have experience from such a bodily reaction are pleasure. When I was with Pauline her reactions told me she received pleasure too."

"Sheldon," Amy looked at him, "you said Pauline needed time, I asked Penny about that and the general consensus is that you are above average hence her needing to adjust. My seeing you made me realise a drawing is not representative always of life and I will be honest it scared me. What if one day I met someone and I couldn't so what I needed to make it work."

Sheldon looked at Amy. "You are a biologist, more importantly a neuro biologist, tell me Amy if someone came to you asking those questions what would your reply be?"

"I would tell them it is a natural process and our bodies adjust." Amy answered immediately.

"Exactly! so why would you be different?"

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"I didn't know what to do. Amy what did you tell me when I came to you with that very question?"

"I told you to be honest with Pauline."

"Yes you did and you where right. I was honest and she was patient and it was fine. It will be fine for you too if that's what you want one day."

Sheldon closed his eyes as he said these words, it hurt to think of Amy with some faceless man, but that she was trusting him now well that's all he could do.

"Sheldon, would you stay in here tonight." Amy asked quietly, then seeing him about to protest she said "I really don't feel like being alone."

Nodding Sheldon settled down so his head was on the pillow.

"Goodnight Sheldon.

"Goodnight Amy."

73

The sunlight blazing through the windows woke her and turning she smiled at the sight of Sheldon next to her. He had the covers pulled to his chin and his mouth was open a little as he breathed. Standing Amy made her way the bathroom and washing she came back to find some suitable clothes for site seeing. Glancing at the bed she saw Sheldon was now awake.

"Morning!" she smiled and his sleepy 'morning' told her she had probably woken him. "Sorry I was trying to be quiet, but the bathrooms free if you need it."

Sheldon lay still and just nodded. Amy returned to the wardrobe and finally deciding on a pair of cotton shorts and a t shirt she was surprised when she saw Sheldon still in bed.

"Come on sleepy, long day ahead." she grinned and when he still didn't move she said "Sheldon are you OK?"

He shook his head. "Are you ill? Shall I call reception for a Dr?"

"No. Amy, could you, I mean would you mind going into the other room. Please."

At the desperate tone in his voice Amy looked closer and seeing the pink in his cheeks and how his hands had a death grip on his covers she realised the problem.

"Oh yes, sorry, of course." and grabbing her clothes scuttled out of the room.

Watching to make sure she had shut the door firmly Sheldon sighed and gingerly removed the covers before going to the now empty bathroom. There was no doubt as to what was on his mind last night.

Images of him teaching Amy, instructing her on ways to touch him, letting her use his body to learn all she wanted had led him to this predicament. Now he just hoped the walls were thick enough for her not to hear above the water as there was no way anything other than self abuse was going to solve this problem this morning.

Sheldon shed his clothes stood under the warm spray and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift back to his dream. He was grateful only that it was quick. Having to bite his arm to stop himself crying out Sheldon felt weak as his orgasm washed over him and leaning against the marbled wall hit the remote. He jumped as the cold water hit his trembling body, washing away the evidence of his shame.

He had wanted to help her but it seemed all he had done was torture himself more. He was grateful now that today would be busy. That they would both have the focus of Aristotle to take their minds off all things physical.

Cursing himself for not bringing clothes with him Sheldon wrapped himself in a towel and opened the door. Happy Amy was still in the other room, he quickly grabbed clean underwear and clothes he dressed and tried to calm himself.

Opening the door to the living room he said as cheerfully as he could, "I'm ready if you are, shall we go eat?"

Smiling Amy said, "Great, I'm starving."

73

Paying the cab driver Sheldon shrugged his rucksack onto his back and turned to see Amy staring at the view a grin on her face, totally entranced.

Moving to stand next to her he said "It is hard to believe we are here isn't it!"

"Yes. And to think after all these years they can find this." Amy waved her hand towards the archaeological dig before them.

"Careful Amy you are sounding as if you admire these rock rustlers!" Sheldon snorted.

"Aristotle Sheldon! Those rock rustlers as you call them are showing us where he lived, walked and discovered."

Nodding at her logical argument Sheldon said "I suppose, lets go see."

"Its not going to be enough is it." Amy said 3 hours later as they sat under the shade of a tree, "we need to come back."

Sheldon grinned "I am so glad you agree. What would you say to us coming tomorrow but staying til it got dark? Maybe eat here?"

Amy nodded but didn't reply.

"What? What's wrong?" Sheldon asked surprised she hadn't jumped at the idea.

"Nothing it sounds perfect Sheldon."

"But...?"

"No it is perfect. In fact it sounds very romantic."

"Oh, and you'd rather not do that with me?"

Amy turned wide eyed "No I didn't mean that. I would love to come here and eat with you, in fact I am sure the hotel will pack us something."

"OK, well I arranged for the cab to collect us soon so we had better go, we didn't even get to the museum."

"No, perhaps we can do that in the morning tomorrow. And don't think I haven't noticed this will mean another day away from the pool!" she grinned. "In fact," Amy looked at her watch "we may have time for a swim before dinner." Sheldon's frown made her smile and taking his hand she tugged him towards the taxi that was just arriving.

73

"Amy it's late and dark and we have just eaten. It is not wise to swim after eating."

"Sheldon it is hot and we ate an hour ago. It is not as if we will be doing lengths. Come on! Something else to tell the guys about when you get home."

Sheldon smirked "Can you imagine Howard's face if I tell him we swam in the moonlight."

"When Sheldon when you tell him!"

"Its cold!" Sheldon hissed through clenched teeth.

"Get in! Once you are in its nice." Amy assured him.

"This cant be good for you!" Sheldon moaned as he lowered his body slowly into the water. Once in he turned to see Amy duck under and swim to the other end before returning.

"Show off!" he muttered and was rewarded by her pulling him away from the edge. "What are you doing?" he squealed.

"Last time you held on; tonight we will do the same as before but just me holding you." And holding her arms out in front of her she looked at Sheldon expectantly.

"What are you waiting for Dr Cooper, the longer you take the colder you will get."

Sheldon took a deep breath and leant forward over Amy's outstretched arms.

"That's it!" She grinned now one leg, and as he complied she said "Well done, the other one now." and very slowly Sheldon let his other leg lift off the floor.

"Now relax Sheldon," Amy said softly. "Forget where you are and let your mind relax." As she spoke she could gradually feel Sheldon relaxing. As the tension and nerves left his body his legs floated higher until nearly on the surface.

Amy let him lay for a few minutes before saying. "That's excellent Sheldon. Well done!"

Her voice caused him to turn and look at her and his legs lowering searching for purchase on the pool floor once she was sure he was upright she grinned. "You did it!" And without thinking Amy leant forward and kissed his cheek.

They both froze. Then Sheldon, eyes focused on hers, leant down and brushed his lips gently against her own. Holding still for a second eyes shut tight.

"Thank you Amy!" He said quietly, pulling back, and then before she could respond he edged his way back to the edge of the pool.

73


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Sheldon had stopped moaning about the cold, then showered and dressed Amy was not sure the whole thing hadn't been a dream. He had kissed her. OK so she had kissed him first but that was a congratulatory peck on the cheek. He had kissed her lips!

While waiting for him, having showered herself first, Amy tried to work out why it had been different. He had kissed her before. On their date in LA, but this had definitely been different.

Letting her mind picture the moment she realised he had been watching her reaction, he hadn't asked as he had before but was watching to see if she would … what?... pull away? Say no? Had she given him some sign?

It had been nice. Not that it hadn't before because it had, but then it had felt rehearsed, part of his routine, whereas tonight it was very much of the moment.

Amy felt heat in her cheeks and knew she felt shy at the thought. She hadn't felt shy before, she had put it down to an experience, but tonight she felt different. She suddenly felt shy at seeing him again and that was just silly. She needed to get a grip or dinner would be more than a little awkward!

When Sheldon appeared some 10 minutes later he found Amy sat on the sofa flicking through a tourist guide to the area. Looking at him and smiling she said "Did Penny choose those shorts?" Sheldon was stood in plaid shorts and a contrasting plaid shirt.

"No. I smuggled these into my case when she wasn't looking!" he said proudly. "She said my own clothes were not good enough, but these are fine aren't they?"

"They look great." Amy grinned "whilst Pennys choices have been good those are definitely you!"

Nodding satisfied Sheldon said "I'm starving, swimming makes you hungry!"

Amy bite her tongue so as not to point out Sheldon had merely lain across her arms. "Shall we get a snack from room service?" She wasn't hungry herself but part of her didn't want the evening to end. Phoning down Amy asked for a selection of snacks and waiting for the food to arrive turned to smile at Sheldon who was now sat in what seemed to have become his 'spot' on the sofa; again flicking through the TV channels before turning it off and sighing.

"So tomorrow shall we leave at the same time or stay by the pool for a while?" Amy asked, knowing once he got planning he would forget his lack of Star Wars or Dr Who or whatever it was he was craving right now.

"Maybe it would be nice not to get up so early." Sheldon agreed "I asked in reception and they will do a meal for us so we can take it with us or the will suggest restaurants for us to try."

"OK, well how about we stay here for the morning, go to the Aristotle Park in the afternoon and then have dinner under Aristotle's stars in the evening?" Amy grinned. "But we must take pictures! Thinking about your revenge plan I got to thinking how jealous Raj would be and Penny will be mad when she see the pool!"

"We can take them on our phones and text them. Instant revenge!" Sheldon grinned. "If we time it right they will get them just as they leave for work!"

Laughing Amy said "Evil Dr Cooper, Evil!"

73

Sheldon was relieved when he woke the next day. Firstly to see Amy in bed still asleep affording him time to get ready without any unfortunate body malfunctions, but mainly that he had slept once again in the same room and slept well.

As he looked at her sleeping now he wondered if she had minded when he had kissed her. It had just felt right. She had not pulled away, not protested and as he stopped he was not unconvinced her body hadn't edged a little closer as if seeking more.

He had expected her to mention it, at least ask why, but she hadn't and the evening had been most enjoyable. In fact as he folded his towel ready for the morning Sheldon realised he was looking forward to today's lesson. Yes the guys would be shocked but so would Missy and George. Maybe he would invite them to visit just so he could show off his new skill!

Leaving Amy to sleep Sheldon went to sit on the balcony. Closing his eyes he listened to the waves crashing and thought how it would never occur to him to go near the sea at home but here, it just felt right. The sound of the door made him turn. Amy stood rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, I wondered where you'd gone."

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you. Its nice out here. Do you want me to get them to send breakfast up?"

"That'll be nice." Amy smiled. "Let me go shower first." And turning she said, "everything's OK isn't it?"

"Yes Amy everything's good." Sheldon smiled.

Coming back onto the balcony half an hour later showered and dressed Amy was surprised to see the table full. Pastries and coffee, orange juice and bread.

"Wow! Were you hungry?" Amy grinned.

"Well yes, but I had forgotten to ask what you wanted so I asked for a selection and this is what they delivered."

Sitting down reaching for the coffee Amy grinned. "Hand me your phone," she grinned and as he gave it to her she snapped several pictures, first the food, then the view, then Sheldon who was laughing at her sudden enthusiasm. She taped a few keys and he said "What are you doing?"

"Sending our friends a goodnight message. By my calculations if we are 8 or 9 hours ahead it is midnight at home. This will give them pleasant dreams!"

Handing Sheldon his phone back and sipping her coffee Amy said 2By the time they wake and reply we will have a few more to send!"

"So do you still want to sit by the pool this morning?"

"No Sheldon I want _us_ to swim _in _the pool!" Amy laughed and as he nodded she said "you think you are ready for the next lesson?"

"What is it?" Sheldon asked a little nervously at her enthusiasm.

"Well you have a choice, you could try putting you face in the water to practice breathing, or you could try the moves you learnt online, moving your arms and legs to propel you through the water."

"Will you still hold me?"

"Always. Until you want to try on your own I wont leave you Sheldon."

"OK. then you choose."

"We will see how busy it is before we decide then, and who knows you may get both done!"

"Do I get a reward?" Sheldon grinned.

"Wait and see." Amy laughed.

73

"OK Sheldon, this time instead of breathing when your face is in the water turn your head to the side and breathe!" Amy grinned.

Sheldon glared and gingerly lay back down over her waiting arms. He was angry that he had not realised gasping for breath when under water wouldn't result in half the pool going up his nose. He had been reassured with the speed Amy had him upright, and grateful she had held the laughter he could see in her eyes.

He had not been quite so impressed when he realised she had got one of the waiters to use her phone to take a picture of the lesson in progress, but once he had her assurance the picture was not one she would be sending home he returned his attention back to the lesson in hand. Repeating her instructions in his head he lowered his face into the water and this time turned his face side ways before breathing inwards. He continued for a few minutes before he felt Amy step forward a little. His hands grasped her arm and he puled his head up looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"Well you have breathing mastered; I thought if I walked forward you could get the sensation of breathing as you move." Loosening the grip he had on her arm Sheldon relaxed a little and began the process again. After half an hour Amy grinning helped him find his footing as she said "lets go get a drink" and leaving him to follow her she went to find them a sun lounger.

"You did really well Sheldon." she grinned. "How did it feel?"

"OK, although when water gets in your mouth it tastes yucky. But I think maybe I have had enough for today."

"Well lets take a few pictures for Penny then we can get ready."

So together they posed under the sun umbrella, Sheldon's longer arms holding the phone away to capture them both before he took one of Amy sipping a non alcoholic cocktail while reclining on the lounger. The next one Sheldon persuaded Amy to get back in the water then climb up the ladder, snapping away he decided this one he may keep for himself. When Amy got him to get in and lean on the wall as if talking to her on the side, a drink placed next to him for affect was quickly sent to Leonard, Howard and Raj but the close up of Sheldon, hair wet grinning at Amy she saved to her phone without even showing him.

By the time the had taken nearly 20 pictures, the pool and surrounding bar area was getting crowded so returning to their room they showered and changed ready to head back to Stagira. Dressing this time in clothes Penny had chosen for him Sheldon realised that they were as comfortable as his and when out maybe did draw less strange looks, is that what Penny had meant? It didn't bother him but Penny said it was for Amy, did it bother her? did he embarrass her? As his head began once again to doubt Sheldon was quiet on the journey. When they arrived however Amy said "OK where first?" Sheldon glanced at the excavations they had visited yesterday and couldn't resist.

"Lets go take one more look, I am sure a picture of the agora will amuse Penny!" Sheldon smirked remembering the lesson he had attempted to give her. So paying the driver and arranging a time for collection Sheldon led the way down the dusty path.

"No we will need a sign in the picture too." Amy grinned and snapping the shot Sheldon said "OK we should go, I don't want too but we will never have enough time to see everything if we don't go now, maybe we should have got here earlier."

As he turned to leave Amy detected a note in his voice that she couldn't place. Was he angry? At her? Following behind she pulled some water out of her bag and sipping marvelled at how cool Sheldon looked even in this heat. Watching him from behind she marvelled at the change clothes could make and how yesterday in shorts and a t shirt he had looked so like the Sheldon she would see at home; but today in the solid navy blue tailored shorts and smart light weight polo he looked sophisticated in a way Amy could only wonder at. Maybe she should try on some of the clothes Penny had made her buy, she had brought them with her but been to self conscious to wear the majority of them. Lost in thought she almost crashed into the back of Sheldon when he stopped suddenly and looking up she saw him grinning

"Look the solar clock!"

This time as she watched Sheldon snap pictures from every angle she knew they were for him and as he glanced up and his grinned widened she was reminded of a child in a sweet shop as he laughed.

"Ohh look the pentaphone!"

By the time Amy reached him he was already playing a tune and laughing at his enthusiasm Amy realised this was the reason she had invited him on this trip. Yes Penny would have loved the hotel and beaches but only Sheldon would get this excited about science. Before long they were competing to play the longest recognisable tune and it was only the arrival of other visitors that forced them to move on.

"Amy look! They have parabolic reflectors! Go over to that one." Practically pushing her in the general direction of the other disk Sheldon ran to the nearest one.

"Can you hear me?" came Sheldon's disembodied voice the minute she had reached the disc.

"Yes Sheldon I can hear you."

"Do you know what Archimedes used reflectors for?"

Amy considered for a second before admitting "No." Then quickly adding, "no wait, yes I do, he used them to sink ships! Using the suns rays."

"Indeed he did!" Sheldon grinned. "Amy it is fitting his invention is here and we will visit Syracuse. Thank you for inviting me!"

The comfort of not seeing each others face suddenly enabling both Sheldon and Amy to talk Amy replied "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else Sheldon."

"Really?"

"Really. To be here with you, well it is special. All of it. Being here in Stagira, but also in the pool, your trust, our visit to Syracuse. I should be thanking you."

It took Sheldon a second to answer shocked by her admittance finally he said "I have enjoyed it too. Even the pool! Although I didn't get a reward I noticed."

He could hear her smile almost as she said "What did you have in mind?"

Thinking for a few seconds before answering he said "I will let you choose. Surprise me!"

"OK" she whispered then closed her eyes at the thoughts that were suddenly rushing uninvited through her head..

On hearing his words 'surprise me' the image of them kissing in the pool had sprung into her mind. She couldn't deny how seeing him here in Greece away from the day to day distractions had made her see how he was so much more to her than just a friend. She really couldn't imagine being here with anyone else. Jumping as she felt a hand on her shoulder she realised she was still stood in front of the reflector with her eyes shut.

"Shall we go see if we can find that restaurant?" Sheldon said quietly and nodding Amy tried to shake the feeling things had changed. Finally calming down as she convinced herself Sheldon had not read her mind she was gazing round at the beautiful surrounding of the outdoor restaurant, lights strung through the trees when Sheldon's ordered registered in her brain.

"Really Sheldon lamb?" Amy grinned.

"Well remembering what you said about Leonard's choice being an unfair representation of this countries food. I decided I would ask the waiter if he could recommend a lamb dish."

Seeing Amy smile he said "well then I decided before we left I would ask the waiter for a dish to get my revenge on Leonard. Something hot and spicy!"

"Oh I think hearing you have eaten well, learnt to swim and been to lets face it the most beautiful place on earth will be revenge enough."

"Maybe but I am going to ask anyway!"

As they reluctantly watched Stagira disappear through the windows of the taxi Amy said "I will never forget this. This moment."

Sheldon looked at Amy surprised at the wistful tone in her voice. "We have much more to see Amy, Syracuse should hold as much appeal as here."

Amy smiled "Yes I know, today just felt perfect." then leaning towards him she stood on tiptoe and kissed him quickly.

Pulling back Amy grinned saying "your reward." before quickly making her way inside the hotel

Sheldon stunned took a second to take in what she had done before he paid the driver and followed Amy up to their room. Not wanting to question her choice of reward he knew he could not just ignore the words.

Waiting until she had sat on the sofa he said "Why was today so perfect?"

He watched as she closed her eyes smiling, "because we got to see a little of how it started, in the place it happened. But mainly," Amy opened her eyes looking right at him, "mainly because I got to share it with you. Sheldon it made me realise how much your friendship means."

Sheldon just nodded. He wasn't entirely sure he understood and he was not sure either of them were quite ready for a serious conversation tonight but he needed her to know how he felt. "Amy you have always been a good friend to me. You have helped me through a very difficult time for me and I need you to know I am here for you always."

He watched her reaction carefully hoping she knew what he was trying to say. He knew he was not very good at expressing emotions and he knew he could very well be misreading Amy tonight. Not wanting to say anything else he stood quickly. "I think I will go get ready for bed, I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to go into the village, I know Penny will be expecting a gift!"

Amy frowned momentarily at his sudden change in mood and conversation but nodded. "Yes Sheldon that sounds good."

73

He was restless. The conversation with Amy had left him questioning everything and now as he lay once again listening to her breathing gently beside him he wondered if her words of realisation meant she had feelings for him. Maybe she just meant she hadn't really spent this sort of time with him before and he had to admit being here in Greece was very different from meeting after work in the cheesecake factory, or sitting with friends playing games or watching TV.

Quietly getting out of bed he made his way back through the living room to the balcony. Who would have thought he would spend so long gazing at the waves and the stars thinking about emotions. While today had been amazing it was more history than science. He was a scientist yet he had spent the majority of his time of late dealing with emotions and feelings. Shaking his head Sheldon resolved that when he arrived back in Pasadena he would ignore any physical urges and focus all his attention on his work. But returning to the bedroom and climbing into bed even he couldn't deny how the thought of not having Amy this close all the time made his belly ache just to think about it.

73

"Sheldon what are you doing?" Amy sighed unable to believe he was still not ready.

"Amy packing is not just a case of throwing all your belongings into a bag! I am ensuring that the clothes I need immediately on our arrival with be to hand, now I am nearly ready so calm down!"

Rolling her eyes Amy went to take one last look at the view. She hoped she would be able to return one day. Hearing Sheldon say "come on then" she turned to find him stood, cases in hand, by the door.

"Right Dr Cooper lets go see if Archimedes can live up to this!"

"I got a text from Leonard today." Sheldon said as they rode to the airport, "He said Penny was not impressed with the picture of the agora!"

Laughing Amy said "What a surprise, did he say what she thought of the pictures of the pool?"

Grinning he said "She thought we had faked the one of me in the water! He said she was going to message you. Something about your clothes?"

Groaning Amy pulled out her phone. She had turned it off a few days ago as her memory was full with all the pictures she had taken. Hoping to get a chance to down load them at the next hotel she hadn't bothered to turn it on to check for messages; but now she saw Penny had sent 3. Opening them she said "It appears Pennys more observant than I gave her credit for."

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked curiously

"Well she took me shopping and like she did with you, made me buy lots of things I would never have chosen myself. As I do not have her a neighbour she was unable to check my packing as I am sure she did yours. I was remiss in sending some of the photos I did as she has spotted not only the clothes I have been wearing but the lack of clothes she chose."

Grinning Sheldon said "Ha! Your in trouble!"

"It would seem so." Amy grinned. "I will just have to make sure in Syracuse I send some pictures to redress the balance."

"Why have you not worn them?" Sheldon asked curiously, secretly admiring her stand against Penny.

"Because they felt wrong."

Nodding Sheldon said "Yes I felt like that at first but now it is not so bad. Just don't tell Penny i said that!" He grinned.

"Deal, as long as you take some pictures of me in various locations to make it look like I wore her clothes."

Amy spent the rest of the journey texting home; it had gone so fast she couldn't believe in just a few days she would be back home. Grateful the flight today was short Amy was relaxed and spent the entire time with her nose pressed against the window. Sheldon had his nose buried in a book rereading every fact on Archimedes he could find. Occasionally making notes on things he hoped they could visit, but mainly trying to ignore the sound of the engines and Amy's leg pressed so close to his own.

By the time they landed he was having trouble remembering his promise to ignore his bodily urges. But on entering the hotel and their new room he knew he was in trouble. This hotel unlike the one in Greece was small. A boutique hotel with each room different to the next. Theirs was tasteful and clean and probably the best they had to offer but all Sheldon could see was one bed. Turning wide eyed to see Amy blushing he said "I didn't think, I just assumed."

"Yes me too." She muttered. "Its only for a few days though right?" She posed this more as a question than opinion and Sheldon knew she was worried.

Moving to place their bags once again in the space provided he said "Lets clean up, get some food and worry about it later."

A slightly strained meal was followed by a quiet walk around the hotel. Amy smiled seeing the infinity pool and was relieved when Sheldon agreed to a swim. Making sure she had downloaded her phones pictures curtesy of the free wifi in the hotel, Amy now held her phone and suntan lotion, waiting nervously her towel in front hiding the 2 piece costume Penny had made her buy. As Sheldon came out of the bathroom he didn't notice her pink cheeks, and it was only when they were by the pool itself and Amy dropped the towel before turning to get in the water that Sheldon saw her for the first time.

She didn't see his mouth drop open or the heat flushing his cheeks as his gaze swept her taking in the costume. The skin on her back, the freckles he did not know she had just along her spine. As she lowered herself into the water and turned he all but jumped in needing the cold water to stop the effects her appearance was having.

"Its nice." he said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"The costume, I take it this is one of Pennys suggestions? Its nice."

"Thank you. I feel very exposed."

"Well there is no-one here so you don't have to worry." Sheldon pointed out. Then trying to buy them both some time he said "This pool is nice, not as big as the other one but I like the view."

Amy nodded then said "Lets see if you can swim as well here as you could in Greece." and standing, arms in front of her in the position they had assumed so comfortably before Amy smiled waiting.

The realisation that she would need to hold him, that he may touch her bare stomach, almost made him groan aloud. He knew he was semi hard at just the sight of her and the thought that she may find out made him utter words he never thought he would hear himself say.

"I thought I might try on my own."

"OK!" Amy grinned surprised but delighted he was so keen. " Don't rush and remember I will be right here."

So Sheldon lowered his shoulders under the water and pushed forward. He glided a little before panicking and standing quickly. Trying this for a few minutes he muttered "I cant do it!"

"Sheldon you can, look lets try what we did in Greece to get your confidence back."

"No!" he all but shouted. "I can do it on my own!" and moving quickly away from her approaching body he waved his arms in front of him and kicked his legs. Focusing more on escaping Amy than what he was actually doing, it was only the need to breath that made him stop. He was amazed as he felt his feet hit the floor just how far he had come.

Amy's body hitting him as she launched herself almost crying into his arms stopped all self congratulatory thoughts from forming as, on reflex, he caught her too his chest. Then feeling her lips hit his cheek he turned instinctively towards her and felt her lips touch his.

As if time stood still Sheldon felt every inch of her against him, from her lips to her toes. As she pulled away she grinned "You swam Sheldon! Look how far."

But Sheldon was more worried that at any second now she was going to realise not only had she kissed him but her body was pressed against the rapidly growing evidence of his desire for her.

Setting her gently away from him he said quietly "I did indeed. But I think maybe I need to stop while I'm ahead."

"Just once more Sheldon." she pleaded and unable to refuse Sheldon moved to swim back the way he had come. Reaching for the side of the pool he smiled sheepishly at Amy.

"Why are you not happy?" She asked frowning at the look on his face. "Sheldon you swam!"

Sheldon just shrugged.

"Well I think it is amazing and tomorrow I will be videoing you, I would do it now but the light is too poor. In fact half the reason I came down was to take pictures." Amy muttered, almost to herself. "Perhaps tomorrow we can have another pool day?" she said hopefully.

"I thought we were going to see the archaeological site? Then the next day Ortigia?"

"I guess. OK, come on lets go in." And pulling herself out of the pool she didn't see Sheldon shift uncomfortably,, adjusting himself, before following her. He was wrapped in his towel so fast and heading towards the entrance she almost had to trot to keep up with him. Once back in the room Sheldon locked himself in the bathroom and on reappearing said "I think I may go to bed if you don't mind?"

"No, its been a long day. Night Sheldon."

His quiet "goodnight Amy." made her smile.

Sitting alone now on the sofa she replayed the kiss. It had been a reflex action and one she certainly didn't regret, well not entirely. She did regret not paying closer attention, rather than launching herself at him in such a haphazard fashion. He probably went to bed early to get away from her. In fact, as she thought back, he had been distant the whole time they were in the pool. He had been polite, complimenting her costume, but then very distant. Maybe it was just as well they only had a few days left. She couldn't bear the thought that too long in her company meant he may not want to see her when they got home.

Snorting at the irony of the situation Amy realised as her feelings for Sheldon drew her to him, his appeared to be waning. Perhaps, as with a lot of men, physical attraction was fleeting. Another question she would have to ask Penny when she got home. Happy the next few busy days would at least give them things to talk about Amy got ready and went to bed herself.

She didn't notice Sheldon barely breathing. She didn't notice his carefully placed body position, or the death grip he had on the sheets. Falling asleep herself almost instantly she also missed his sigh of relief as he got back out of bed and made his way to the sofa.

For Sheldon it was going to be a long night.

73

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. It is great to hear from some new people too and I am thrilled you are enjoying the story so far. A special thanks to Ceciliafanfic for her encouragement and for not lynching me because of any inaccuracies of her beautiful country ;-) I know it is definitely somewhere I would love to visit myself one day. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Ax**


	16. Chapter 16

Sheldon did not want Amy to know he had spent the night on the sofa. He did not want her to know he wasn't coping. Having dozed on and off until 5 am he crept back into the bedroom and slid into bed. Amy stirred slightly as the bed dipped under his weight and he lay still, without breathing, until he was sure she was still sleeping then letting his body relax finally slept himself.

When Amy woke two hours later she was surprised to see Sheldon still sleeping so soundly, especially as the sun was blazing across the room. She smiled at how he was perfectly balanced on the very edge of the bed; but happy he was still there, she wouldn't have been surprised to have found him on the sofa she admitted to herself as she made her way to the bathroom.

Having showered, and checking Sheldon was still asleep, Amy dragged her case into the bathroom and began the process of deciding what to wear. The site today meant she would need flat shoes so she quickly discarded the fancy sandals which then ruled out the sun dresses and skirts. Holding up a pair of shorts Amy frowned. Her own shorts reached her knees and were loose. These were considerable shorter and definitely a whole lot tighter. Slipping them over the underwear Penny had also insisted she buy Amy flicked through the pile of tops. Smiling at the pretty pink flowery one that hadn't made her cringe when Penny showed her, Amy pulled that on too and turned to assess the outfit in the full length mirror.

It didn't look like her. Looking at her reflection critically she realised it was the colour. Normally she wore block or heavy colours, whereas this outfit was more pastel in shade and the lighter material gave a more feminine look to the outfit. Pulling our some flat sandals, new but practical, Amy slipped them on and shrugging began refolding the remaining items. A few pictures and Penny would be happy, maybe if she changed before dinner tonight and did the same tomorrow Penny need never know!

When she left the bathroom this time it was to be greeted by a sleepy looking Sheldon sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy!" she grinned. "You sleep OK?"

"Ask me when I have woken up." he mumbled and stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom disappeared.

Amy found some guide books on the bookshelf and sat flicking through trying to work out the best way to approach today's tour. To be able to see the theatres, the quarries and the museum would be a lot to fit in, but not wanting to miss any of it Amy wrote down the highlights so they could maximise their time.

In the bathroom Sheldon was standing under the cold water trying to erase the image of Amy in the tight shorts and flowery top, dear lord how was he going to survive the next two days if she dressed like that? Granted they were not tight tight, but he had been left with a clear view of her shapely legs and closing his eyes he could still see the soft fabric shaping her bottom. "Damn Penny!" he muttered as he took efficient care of his morning arousal and washing himself down in disgust, dried quickly dressing and moving to join her.

"Hey" she grinned, "how do you feel about grabbing breakfast on the move today?" She asked as soon as he left the bathroom.

Thrown by the question he asked "Why?"

"Because I have looked at this guidebook and if we want to go to Ortigia before we go home then we need to fit all of the site and the museum in today." Handing him her list he saw she had covered the main attractions. He was hoping if they found a guide they could fit in a few Archimedes specific stops but looking at Amy's list he knew they may not have time.

"Yes I see what you mean. OK, lets grabbed some food and water for the day and see if we can book a tour from here." Sheldon smiled, the thought of the day erasing his earlier concerns.

73

"Amy I need to sit down." Sheldon whined.

"But if we stop we wont fit it all in." she pointed out patiently.

"It is soooo hot!" He moaned. But really it was the thought of another talk on theatres or Roman inventions that he was hoping to avoid. It had been different in Greece, there they had done their own thing; whereas now having to listen to stupid tourists asking stupid questions was just too much. Sitting on a bench he pulled his water out and tipped some over his head.

Looking at him Amy was reminded of the picture she had taken of him in the pool and grinning she said "You just want to loose this lot don't you!"

He nodded sheepishly. "Lets go find Archimedes Syracuse. Just us!" he pleaded.

"OK, but lets find a nice air conditioned restaurant first OK. My feet hurt and some cool air will refresh us."

So retracing their steps and returning to the more popularised area they found a small café and entering sighed as the cool air hit them.

"Oh yes!" Sheldon groaned in relief.

Finding not only refreshing cool drinks, the most delicious food but also an owner who seemed to know almost as much about Archimedes as Sheldon, they were soon furnished with the address of the Arkimedeion,** the new museum dedicated to the inventions of the great man. **

"Oh Amy this is more like it!" Sheldon grinned as they entered the museum. Soon he was entranced with the interactive machines and Amy, seeing she would not get any further conversation from him, wandered off to explore on her own. It was nearly two hours later their paths crossed again. Amy couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Sheldon laden down with bags from the gift shop.

"Having fun?" she smiled.

"Oh yes! They do mini replicas of the exhibits, and books, and oh Amy, Leonard would be so jealous! I took some photos to send him but he hasn't replied yet."

"Well lets go back to the hotel and see if all that will fit in your case!" Walking beside her happily he said "All I need now is an Archimedes corkscrew for Penny and my gift buying is done!"

73

"We should eat outside more at home." Amy commented as once again seated overlooking the sea Amy imagined sitting with their friends enjoying the fresh air and conversation.

"Oh I hardly think so! No, as pleasant as this has been I will admit I am looking forward to my burger on Tuesday and pizza on Thursday."

"But Sheldon look at what we have eaten here, how you enjoyed fresh fish caught the day you ate it, lamb, the meat you swore you'd never eat again. How can pizza be better than that?"

"You are blinded by the holiday atmosphere, the foreign accents and the desire to try new things. No, when we go home routine will be restored." Sheldon stated firmly.

"Well that will be true as far as works concerned." Amy said sadly. "I got a message today. I have to go in as soon as we get home."

"You do? Why?"

"Because my leaving when we did left them short staffed. I agreed when I booked my days off, but it didn't seems so bad then. Now the thought of getting of a plane and straight back to the lab doesn't appeal."

"But you love work." Sheldon pointed out shocked to hear Amy talking like this.

"Yes I do, but I admit I had kind of hoped we could go home and share our holiday stories with our friends. I would like to see their faces when they see the video of you swimming, to witness Pennys envy when she see the pictures of the markets and pools. But no, I will have a pile of paper work and a lab full of angry primates who, I can assure you, will not be interested in my holiday stories."

"Maybe we can have dinner the following evening?" Sheldon suggested tentatively. "We can do all those things then."

"Maybe. I kind of promised Penny a girls night though."

Rolling his eyes Sheldon said "then I think you will have every opportunity there to witness all the things you have listed, and I am sure all Howard, Leonard and Raj will want to know will be whether or not Greek girls are attractive."

"And what will you tell them?" Amy grinned.

"I will tell them I didn't notice." Sheldon replied honestly and noting Amy's grin said, "well I haven't. I will take great pleasure though in showing them how my mini Archimedes inventions work!"

73

"I don't want to go home." Amy said sadly 2 days later. She stood passport in hand and wondered at how quickly the time had passed. Yesterday they had wandered the shops and markets, Amy buying gifts for Penny and Bernadette, and Sheldon moaning as he wanted to go back to the museum. He refused point blank to have one last swim and at dinner looked smug when he ordered a pizza. But now even he was quiet.

"I've had fun." Amy said quietly.

"Me too." Sheldon admitted. "I didn't think I would but I did."

"It wasn't so bad was it, sharing a room with me."

"No Amy it wasn't so bad." Sheldon said a little sadly.

He was actually dreading going home. He knew full well as soon as he was back in 4A Penny would be quizzing him on how things had gone with Amy. Howard, Leonard and Raj would want to know if they had had sex. He didn't want to admit how difficult he had found it., that his feelings if anything were deeper now. How could he explain that having successfully spent a night lying next to her that any night now would feel empty? Perhaps he should go straight to work too. At least then the questions could be postponed!

73

Amy leant to kiss Sheldon's cheek as she climbed out of the taxi. Tired eyes blinking at him as he said "I don't think this is wise Amy. You are tired and will not be productive. Come home, rest and come back tomorrow."

"I cant." Amy said sadly. "Look Sheldon I will call in the morning and collect my case." And turning she trudged slowly towards the university building.

Once in her lab she was bombarded with questions and smiled as her colleagues oh'd and ah'd over her pictures. Yawning she blamed jet lag but she knew her tiredness was more due to waking in the night to feel a sleeping Sheldon pressed against her. Never before had she been held like that. To feel his heat was one thing but when trying to extricate herself he pulled her closer and his erection brushed her hip; well sleep alluded her after that. He had held her for perhaps an hour before turning and this morning was non the wiser as to his actions. She couldn't tell him, how could she, but now she was tired and needed answers.

Lasting only a few hours Amy got a lift home from a friend and making her way down the corridor to her apartment could deny how welcome it was to be back in her own home. Shedding her clothes and taking a quick shower she practically collapsed onto her bed and was asleep with in seconds. It was the phone ringing hours later that woke her and she answered drowsily only to be greeted with a very loud "Ames! Your home!"

"Hey Bestie" she smiled "yes I'm home."

"I was going to leave a message, Sheldon said you were at work I wanted to ask if girls night was still on for tomorrow."

"Err... yes I guess."

"Is everything OK?" Penny said hearing the reluctance in Amy's voice.

"No its fine, its just I kind of hope we could catch up just the tow of us really."

"How about I come round later, I finish work in an hour I can come then?"

"Thanks Penny. I will be more awake by then I'm sure, but I don't have your present here. Sheldon has my luggage."

"Damn is that where all the Greek alcohol is?" Penny laughed.

"Yes" Amy smiled "but bring a bottle with you and I'll give you the money when you get here."

"OK sweetie see you soon!"

Amy sighed, she was still tired but maybe a chat with Penny would clear her head. She felt as if since getting on that plane she had left half of herself behind. Must be jet-lag she snorted and moving to find something comfy to wear began getting ready.

"You look so tanned!" Penny grinned having hugged her friend and now holding her at arms length. "I was surprised at how tanned Sheldon was too! He was quiet but looked so well."

"Yes well it was a long flight and we have been busy. Penny it was amazing, so much to see. I feel we could have stayed another week and not run out of things to do."

"Did you not just want to sit by the pool and relax?" Penny asked amazed they would want to traipse around dusty bits of brick and rubble with cocktails and pools right there.

"We did. In fact we did several times. And night time too. But by the time we got to Syracuse I think Sheldon's humouring me had lost in favour of Archimedes!"

Laughing Penny said "He is not exactly fond of water."

"Oh he wasn't so bad," Amy smiled fondly "but I don't know, there he was more distant."

"Did something happen. Did you argue?"

"No not at all, in fact he was brilliant. Considering every single one of his comfort routines were gone he was amazing. Penny we even had to share a bed and he didn't complain."

Penny felt her mouth drop open and snapping it shut she said "He didn't try anything with you? I know he was fighting feeling before he left."

Amy blushed "Yes well I think they might still be there but he was the perfect gentleman."

"Amy what happened?" Penny lent forward "you are obviously not telling me something."

"Penny lots happened. I am confused, I had so many questions and I promised Sheldon I would keep some things private but... oh Penny. I just feel different."

"Did you and Sheldon have sex?" Penny asked absolutely stunned that her friend so prim before she left was obvious torn by something.

"No! oh god no! Look if I tell you you must promise me Penny it goes no further. I mean it."

"Amy I promise."

"Well I saw him, Sheldon. He was aroused." Amy blushed. "Oh god Penny …" Amy hid her face in her hands. Then composing herself she said "I have never seen a man like that before, I was shocked. He was so embarrassed but I cant erase the picture from my mind."

Penny grinned "Liked what you saw?"

Amy shook her head. "I was scared! Really, and I told him and he was so kind, but then something happened last t night. Penny he doesn't know but last night I felt him when he was asleep!"

"What? Amy you cant do that! Oh god poor Sheldon."

"No! Oh Penny I didn't mean... No" look in Syracuse there was only one bed. And when he was asleep he must have rolled towards me and I woke up and his arm was around me so I could not move, then he shifted and I … I felt him... behind me... Penny he doesn't know. I couldn't tell him."

"OK.." penny said slowly. "And how do you feel?"

Amy shrugged.

"Oh no, be honest Amy, what do you feel come on."

"Curious I guess. But scared too. Sheldon would hate I have told you this."

"Look Amy I promise I wont tell him, but you need to be careful.. He really cares for you and I don't think satisfy your curiosity on him is fair."

Amy snorted. "I wouldn't know where to start. And if I am honest I would be terrified. No I was curious, of course I was, but Penny I couldn't. When we were away he trusted me with so much. He changed for me, tried new things for me. He is my friend and I would be terrified if I even suggested something I would loose him.. Penny say I suggested we kissed, or more, and he lost interest as he did with Pauline. Id loose him. I couldn't risk it."

"Do you want to kiss him?" Penny asked picking up the wistful tone in Amy's voice.

"Maybe. Oh Penny this is stupid. I cant! And I wouldn't know how and I just cant."

"Sheldon knows how!" Penny pointed out.

"Exactly! and he has been with a woman who knows how. I would be a massive disappointment and another reason for him to loose interest. No, look ignore me. It is jet-lag and I am being stupid. No after a good nights sleep and girls night tomorrow things will be back to normal."

Penny smiled but she knew Amy was kidding herself.

73

He lay on his bed in the dark and wished he was still there. His bed, his room, suddenly no longer the haven he had treasured. He had come home and laundered her clothes then packed them neatly back in her bag to return; but now he had images of her underwear, the clothes she had not worn and the bikini he had emblazoned on his brain from that night in the pool.

Listening to the quiet Sheldon realised he missed her friendly chatter, her quietly breathing when she slept and the little noises she made just before she woke as if dreaming. The thought of tomorrows oatmeal held no appeal nor did the evening of games Leonard had planned.

Maybe a good nights sleep would help. Tomorrow things would look better.

73

"So when did this happen?" Sheldon asked curiously as he sat in the canteen with Howard and Leonard, staring across the room at Raj sat grinning dreamily at Pauline.

"Just after you left. I think he was worried how you'd take it, and he wasn't expecting you back til next week." Howard grinned watching closely, waiting for the moment Raj turned and saw Sheldon was back.

"Why would I mind?"

"Because she was your first? Because seeing them together might hurt?" Leonard suggested.

"Oh please!" Sheldon scoffed. "No actually I think Raj and Pauline suit each other. Do you think she will be joining us tonight or joining girls night?"

"Oh I don't know it is that serious." Leonard said "but sure, go ask her if you want."

Howard and Leonard leant forward eyes fixed on Raj and chuckled as he nearly fell of his chair in shock at Sheldon's sudden appearance at his side.

"Sheldon! Your back!"

"Rajesh, Pauline. Yes I am back. And I have just been informed of your budding relationship. I came to offer my congratulations and ask if Pauline was joining games night tonight."

Pauline grinned. "Oh I don't think so." Leaning to kiss Raj's cheek she smiled at Sheldon "I do hope we can catch up soon though" and with a wave she was gone. Frowning Sheldon shrugged and returned his lunch tray before returning to his office.

Raj rushed back to the two chuckling friends and said "Was he serious? He doesn't mind?"

"No Raj, luckily for you Greece seems to have returned Sheldon to us chilled. You are safe."

Hearing a knock on his door an hour later Sheldon was surprised to see Pauline stood smiling.

"Hey!" She grinned "Can I come in?"

Recapping his marker Sheldon nodded and indicated the vacant chair.

Shutting the door behind her Pauline sat and said "I didn't want you to find out like that, Raj didn't either."

"It is OK Pauline. I am happy for you. Raj is a good man, maybe overly romantic but a good man."

Nodding Pauline said "As long as you are OK with it. So how was Greece? And Amy?"

"Greece and Amy were fine thank you." Sheldon dismissed.

"Uh oh! That bad?"

"No not bad. It was beautiful."

"But...?"

"But my feeling haven't changed, I need to accept she doesn't feel the same and move on." Sheldon admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry Sheldon."

"Yes well... I am sure I'll survive."

"Well if you want to chat you know where I am." Pauline smiled.

Nodding Sheldon said "Yes you will probably be being bored silly by Raj and Bridget Jones!" Sheldon smirked. With a wave Pauline left Sheldon to return to his work.

Determined he meant every word he had just said to Pauline Sheldon resolved to make his mark in science. Picking up his phone he went to settings and changed the wallpaper and screen-saver. As hard as it was he needed to erase that image of Amy. So, all holiday pictures now in a password protected file, he saved the picture of the Nobel prize back where it belonged and resolved to suggest Amy take Pauline to Disney instead of himself. That way Amy would be able to enjoy girl time and he would not be tortured.

Yes. The less time he spent with her the better.

73

**A/N: Once again amazed by your kind reviews and lovely messages! Thank you! Now they are home they will need all the help they can get I feel, or their heads banging together! will try to update Thursday. AX**


	17. Chapter 17

The giggling across the hall seemed to burn a hole through the door, taunting Sheldon as he tried to work. He had an hour before Leonard was due back with the food and he had thought by working from home he would have less interruptions. How wrong could he be! he thought in disgust. Penny had been trying to talk to him all day and it was only Amy's arrival that had saved him the last time. Now though, hearing their voices and laughter, he was taunted by the thought they were talking about him.

Was Amy telling them about his inability to control himself? Would she tell them he could swim? That he had been so desperate to escape her he had finally conquered the fear of water? As the laughter drifted towards him again Sheldon threw down his pen and stomped down the hall to his room. At least there he was spared the noise even if he couldn't turn off the fears in his brain.

By the time Leonard arrived home, Howard and Raj in tow, Sheldon was bored. He had set up the games console and had played a couple of rounds of wii bowling, but his heart wasn't in it. Eating quietly, listening to Howard moan about Bernadette demanding he help with the chores Sheldon wondered if all couples fought. His parents had, Leonard's parents had. Howard's hadn't but only because his father had left. Was he crazy for craving that kind of relationship? Turning to Howard he said "Surely you knew when you got married and got a place that you would have to be part of the relationship. She is your wife not your mother!"

Earning himself a glare from Howard, Sheldon looked at Leonard. "Well its true!"

"Yes maybe," Howard muttered "but I can do without relationship advise from you just because you had sex a few times; doesn't make you some sort of expert and you are not exactly slow at letting others do things for you."

"No maybe, but I am not married and I am not boring my friends moaning. Now I say we forget about women and play games!"

Deciding this was probably the best idea any of them had had all night the men returned to their game.

73

"I tell you Leonard he is avoiding me!" Penny announced 3 days later still not having seen Sheldon for more than 2 minutes.

"But why? He seems fine, other than telling Howard to shut up moaning, and we were all thinking that! No I'm telling you he is fine."

"Has he mentioned the holiday much?"

"Not really. Well if you don't count the 3 hours of him showing me every purchase he had made and the mini experiments he bought. They were kind of cool but it looses its appeal when it comes with a Sheldon Cooper lecture."

Nodding Penny said "Yeah I received a lecture with my gift! Like I needed one for a corkscrew! No what I meant was has he mention non science stuff you know how it went with Amy that kind of thing."

"No, but it is Sheldon. He did say he enjoyed it, he said Greece was lovely and he said they had done other things than just sight seeing. But Penny I didn't ask what because I am not sure I want to know!"

"OK sweetie, I know something is wrong though. Where is he now?"

"He said he had to pick some papers up from work. I am to collect him in an hour."

"Excellent. I will go!"

"Oh I don't know..." Leonard frowned.

Half way out of the door already Penny shouted out "It'll be fine!"

73

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon muttered as he stopped just outside the building at Caltech. There was no avoiding her now that was for sure! Walking towards the car Sheldon got in without a word.

"Hey sweetie, straight home?" Penny smiled.

"Yes please Penny."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Penny said "So why have you been avoiding me?"

Looking at Penny out of the corner of his eye Sheldon said "because I don't want to answer questions."

"OK, what questions do you not want to answer?"

"Any question that you think is your business because of some gossip you and Amy have had."

"What makes you think she has said something?"

"Because I heard you laughing. I am assuming she told you about me on holiday, about me swimming because I needed to get away."

"No Sheldon she didn't tell me any of that." Penny frowned. "She said you had had a lovely time, she said she felt closer to you, she said you had tried so many new things for her. Sheldon why were getting away from her?"

"Well that was your fault!"

"Mine? I wasn't even there!" Penny shouted indignantly.

"No but the bikini she was wearing was your fault. The short shorts were your fault. It was like torture Penny!"

"Oh sweetie. Look Sheldon I don't think Amy even knew that's what happened. She said you told her you liked her new clothes."

"I did like them and of course I told her."

"Sheldon if you have still got feelings for her tell her!"

"No Penny. We have been through this before. She knows how I feel. She wants to be friends and that is what we will stay. I have given it a lot of thought since returning and I think maybe Greece may have been a mistake so I am going to tell her I am not going to Disney."

"What! Sheldon you cant do that. It was all she spoke about the other night she is so excited."

"Yes well you can all go, Raj can take Pauline in my place it will be fine."

"No Sheldon it will be far from fine!" Penny was at a loss as to what to say to convince him just how wrong he was without breaking Amy's confidence. So watching him jump out of the car and practically run away from her she decided all she could do for now was wait.

73

"So would you be interested?" Sheldon asked looking across the lab at Pauline.

"I don't know Sheldon, while I would love to go to Disney it isn't that simple."

"Of course it is. I don't want to go, you do, problem solved."

"No problem not solved." Pauline explained patiently "Firstly the trip was a prize won by a good friend of yours a friend who I am sure wants you to go with her. That friend, while seemingly very nice on the little I have had to do with her, I am sure will not want me there; and even if those first two reasons weren't more than enough I am not sure Raj and I are ready for a holiday together yet. I like him, I think he likes me but we have only been on a few dates a holiday is a bit much."

"Actually it was me that won the prize not Amy. It is Disney, there will be a group of people you will be fine!" Sheldon said dismissively. "Look why don't you drive me to the cheesecake factory, we can tell Raj the good news and you can get to know Amy and Penny better."

"Sheldon were you not listening to me," Pauline laughed. "I said no! Why are you so scared to go?"

Sheldon shrugged.

"Does Amy know you don't want to go?"

"No. Penny seemed to be of a similar opinion to you so I have been trying to think of ways to approach it. But Penny just wants a happy romantic ending, like one of those dopey films; but it isn't like that." Sheldon admitted quietly. "Pauline it hurts when I think I cant hold her. It hurts that I will not be able to do the things we planed."

"What things?" Pauline asked quietly.

"Amy wanted to surprise everyone with me going to Disney and showing them I can swim. She wanted me to order food as I did in Greece. But it wont be the same. I did it for her. To make her happy. I don't care about them and what they think."

"But wouldn't it make her sad if you don't go?"

"Maybe, for a while, but she would have fun. Its Disney! And she would have Penny and Bernie and you."

"Sheldon I would definitely not be someone she wanted to see. She knows about our relationship and I think my being there could make it a lot worse." Glancing at the clock on the wall she said "Look its getting late, I will take you to dinner, spend the evening with you all, but I am not going to Disney Sheldon and if you want something you need to fight for it not run away!."

Sheldon knew she was not going to back down. He would have to think of another solution.

73

"What's she doing here?" Amy all but hissed at Bernadette.

"Who?" glancing round to where Amy was sending evil stares, Bernie said "She is probably here to see Raj. They have been seeing a bit of each other while you were away."

"Raj? Really? So where is he?"

"Maybe he is following." Bernie said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

As Pauline and Sheldon arrived at the table Penny appeared eyes wide. "Hi Sheldon, I wasn't expecting you to be bringing a friend."

"Penny this is Pauline. She has given me a lift so I invited her to join us, it isn't a problem is it?"

Not daring to look at Amy Penny just shook her head and said "Where are the guys?"

"On there way I would imagine."

"You didn't tell them you were leaving?" Pauline laughed and puling out her phone dialled Raj's number. After a quick conversation she said "They are on their way. They were looking for you!"

"Oh." shrugging Sheldon sipped the lemonade Penny had handed him and said to Pauline "You will have to get used to that with Raj, you have to give him plenty of instructions."

Shaking her head she said "He seemed more than fine while you were away! In fact the romantic side you were mocking is just charming!" she grinned "Do you know he bought me roses after our first date so they were waiting on my doorstep when we got home! How sweet is that!"

"Yes well I have found to my cost sending flowers does not always get met by that reaction." Sheldon muttered.

At this Amy who had been openly eaves dropping threw down her napkin and saying "Will you excuse me." and made her way to penny who was back behind the bar.

"What has he done?"

"Nothing I guess. I just wasn't expecting him to arrive with her."

"Amy she isn't 'with him' you do know that right."

"Yes but seeing her like that, well it just brought home that he slept with her, dreamt about her; she was the person to awaken that in him. It kind of hurts."

"Amy your feelings for Sheldon, it is more than curiosity isn't it? When you look at him do you see him as you see Leonard or Raj or something more?"

Gulping down the wine Penny had placed in front of her Amy said quietly "More I think. Penny I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know sweetie, look if you both want this what is stopping you."

"I'm scared Penny."

"He was scared too Amy. He can help you with this. It is Sheldon, he wont rush you and if anyone understands fear it is him. You must know that."

"He is braver than me though, and he has changed so much."

"Is that bad?"

"No but I don't think I can."

"Amy talk to him."

"Not tonight. I need to think Penny."

"OK sweetie, look I will come take his order so he doesn't flip out but I have to stay behind here tonight. If it gets to much out there come join me."

"Thanks bestie." Amy smiled sadly and returned to the table where she saw the guys had arrived and were being entertained by Pauline telling them stories about all the things she had seen in the lab.

Sheldon was laughing wheezily and saying "only Barry Kripke would be that stupid!" As Pauline finished her story. "Oh Amy," he grinned "you have missed the best story!"

Settling herself down opposite him she just smiled then turned and began talking quietly to Bernie.

By the time their food orders had been delivered Sheldon was aware that Amy was avoiding his attempts to draw her into the conversation and when Pauline announced she was leaving it was Sheldon, not Raj, that jumped up to escorted her to the door where Amy watched them have an intense conversation, not knowing it was Pauline telling Sheldon once more she would not be willing to take his place on any trip, before Sheldon returned. No sooner had he sat down Amy stood and announcing she had some work to do at home said goodbye and left.

"Where's Amy?" Penny asked 20 minutes later when she delivered the dessert Sheldon had ordered.

"She went home." Sheldon said quietly.

"Did she say why?"

"She had some work to do she said."

Shaking her head Penny bent low so only Sheldon could hear her and said "I am not sure what you have arranged with Pauline, I have no idea why you brought her here tonight, but I am telling you Sheldon you are going to Disney if I have to drag you there myself!"

73

"Yes I know you have just had 2 weeks off work Sheldon, but this is 1 day! We leave Thursday night, you miss Friday at work and we fly home Sunday night. No don't argue it is booked. I spoke to Amy and she said she will email you the details."

Sheldon sighed. He had managed to avoid practically everyone for the past 2 weeks. Since their meal in the cheesecake factory Sheldon hadn't seen Amy at all. On evenings he knew she would be joining the group or visiting Penny he stayed late at work or arranged to be at the comic book or train store. The past few weekends when Leonard had mentioned Amy and Penny were shopping for their trip Sheldon arranged paint-balling and kite flying. Now though, with the trip imminent and no way to avoid it, he knew he should contact her. Knowing Penny was watching him, waiting for another excuse, Sheldon ignored her grabbed his bag and left.

"He is impossible!" Penny fumed at Leonard who had watched their interaction without comment.

"Yes I know, but he seems to be struggling doesn't he. I mean it is not just a 'Sheldon sulk', he seems really bothered by it."

"Yes well if he would just listen to me I could tell him that Amy has feelings but she is just scared. I could tell him seeing him with Pauline made her jealous and that is why she left. I could tell him he could have what he wants, but he wont listen."

"Do you really think Amy would want that with Sheldon. He isn't your average guy Penny, and if she wants romance I am not sure my whack-a-doodle room-mate is the best option. I mean I know they have lots in common but..."

"Yeah I know and I was worried too, more that she was just curious and he would get hurt I guess, but think about it Leonard. They are so similar and he could help her. He isn't like Howard, only after sex, and he will understand her nerves as he has been there himself. I just think if he ignores her at Disney like he has here he past few weeks, she will retreat and never try again with him or anyone else."

"You want me to talk to him don't you." Leonard moaned.

"I want you to get him to think it is his idea!" Penny grinned "make him think he will be helping, damn it Leonard, I don't care if they treat it like one of their precious experiments I just want them to talk to each other!"

Knowing he would have no peace if he didn't agree Leonard nodded. "When he comes back I will talk to him."

73

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?" Amy was shocked to see Sheldon stood before her. Cursing that she was still in her pyjamas.

"Are you OK? You are not sick are you?" Sheldon asked. It was gone lunchtime and he had never know Amy to stay in her nightclothes all day unless unwell

"No I am fine, what can I do for you?" Amy tried to sound calm but she really wanted to hide. She had a feeling he was going to cancel Disney.

"I need to speak to you, about the trip."

"Its booked Sheldon, I cant change it now."

Nodding Sheldon said "Can I at least come in for a few minutes?"

Standing to move the door wider for him to pass Amy said "Are you here to tell me you wont be coming?"

Laughing humourlessly Sheldon muttered "if only." Then clearer, for her to hear, "No Amy I am here to clear the air. If we are to spend the weekend together I was hoping we could be friends."

"I never wanted anything else Sheldon. I am not even sure what happened. We came home and you began avoiding me."

"You avoided me too." Sheldon mumbled

"Yes well maybe I don't feel comfortable when I see you and Pauline together."

"Amy Pauline is with Raj, well more or less. You know that right?"

Nodding Amy said "but that night you were all over her, whispering, giggling. I felt like we had got closer when we were away and then you came straight back to her."

Sheldon stared at Amy stunned. "I don't like her like that. Amy you know I don't. How can you think that after Greece?"

Amy just shrugged.

"Amy will it be OK, this weekend away?"

"Look Sheldon I will stay out of your way OK. You don't need to worry about me."

"That isn't what I meant. I don't want that."

"What do you want? Me to say nothing has changed?"

"Has it changed?" Sheldon asked quietly, he had a feeling he was missing something but he had no idea what.

Amy shook her head "No Sheldon. I have the details of the hotel bookings here, I was going to email you them later. I have you and Raj sharing a room I hope that's OK?"

Handing Sheldon the envelope with the travel plans inside she said "take them home, read them and if you see anything you want changed email me."

Feeling he had been dismissed Sheldon merely nodded and turned away. That hadn't gone as he had planned at all. He had wanted to make peace, be friends. He wanted them to have fun but he had a distinct feeling that was not going to happen.

73

"So where did you go earlier?" Leonard asked as he looked at Sheldon, sat at his desk reading.

"To see Amy."

"Is everything OK there? She hasn't been over much."

"She gave me the travel details for the weekend. You are sharing a room with Penny." Sheldon stated.

"OK... so is everything OK?" He asked again.

"Who knows Leonard. I went to make friends, but I can honestly say I have no idea what happened."

"Have you upset her?"

"Probably! She doesn't seem to like Pauline any more. It is odd because when I was with Pauline Amy liked her and now I am not she doesn't like her because I talked to her. It doesn't make sense!"

"Sounds like she is jealous." Leonard pointed out gently.

"Don't be absurd this is Amy, she is above such things."

"Really? So you are telling me she left early the other week because she really had work not because you spent the night chatting to Pauline?"

"Why would she lie?"

"Maybe she likes you Sheldon. Maybe having spent all that time with you she wants that to continue."

"Leonard this is Amy we are talking about, if she felt like that she would tell me."

"Would she? Think back Sheldon to when you had those feelings for Pauline. Was it easy to tell her how you felt?"

"Well no but..."

"Well Amy may feel the same. Sheldon think about how you felt and imagine how if Amy is feeling the same how she might be feeling. You avoiding her now might make her think you don't care any more. She might think the feelings you had are gone as they did for Pauline. Sheldon she is not likely to risk telling you if that's what she thinks."

Sheldon considered Leonard's words then turned slowly in his chair "So what do I do?"

"Be her friend like she was for you. We are going away together so maybe you will be able to recreate the closeness you had in Greece."

"That's hardly likely." Sheldon muttered.

"Why not?"

Because in Greece it was just us, not us and 5 others. In Greece we shared a room and a bed, in Florida I will be sharing with Raj."

"OK so it might not be ideal but I am sure there will be times when {Penny and I want to be alone, and Howard and Bernie too."

"Yes I am sure there will!" Sheldon snorted "which will leave myself, Rajesh and Amy. It will be ideal!"

"Sheldon Raj is the biggest romantic going. If you told him you needed some alone time I am sure he would be happy to leave you and Amy alone."

"My plan to replacing me with Pauline was the best idea." Sheldon muttered.

"or... ask if Raj can take her, then it will be couples."

"Oh yes I can hear that conversation now, 'hi Amy I just wondered if we could add Pauline to the guest list!'"

"Raj could ask her."

"I don't even think Pauline would go."

"Oh I think she might," Leonard grinned "if the smile on Raj face was anything to go by at work yesterday I would say things are going well there. Why don't I ask him?"

"Oh do what you want." Sheldon threw down the papers and said "I am going to bed."

73

"Raj I don't know..." Amy grimaced.

"Look it doesn't have to mess up your room plans Amy. I will still share with Sheldon and you share with Pauline."

"Does Sheldon know you have asked me?"

"Well I mentioned I might."

"What did he say?"

"He said it was none of his concern, it was your decision."

"It was his prize though." Amy pondered quietly. "He chose it over seeing hawking or going to CERN.

Rajesh if Sheldon says it is OK then fine, but it is his decision." Watching Raj practically run to find Sheldon Amy sighed. When they had won this prize she had thought it would be a group of friends having fun, riding some rides; now though she was dreading it. If Raj really did invite Pauline then she would either be forced to watch Sheldon and her together, or even worse possibly be left on her own.

When an hour later she got a message that Raj had added Pauline to the booking Amy almost wished she wasn't going at all.

73

Bouncing on her toes Penny said "Amy hurry up!"

"I'm coming bestie, but my case seems a lot heavier than it did last night!" Amy huffed trying to pull the over stuffed bag of the bed.

Laughing Penny said "Yes well my case was full and we needed some drink and I needed some extra shoes!"

"So I am your mule! Perfect!" Amy muttered.

"Oh come on. Tonight we can let the boys go make themselves sick on the rides and us girls can have a drink and do makeovers."

"Sounds delightful." Amy said quietly.

"Amy it will be fine! Look I know Sheldon has a schedule drawn up to ensure they hit all the rides and I am pretty sure they will be out most of the day. We can sit by the pool and relax. It will do you good."

"Well if Sheldon has a schedule we had better go." And dragging her case she preceded Penny down to the lobby.

"Amy I still don't understand how you could not have known the luggage allowance?" Sheldon asked as the sat waiting for their transfer to the hotel, stunned she was the only one to have gone over the limit.

"Oh believe me if my case is dissected I can assure you my possessions will fall way under the allowance. Pennys shoes and alcohol however..."

"And you fell for that?"

"Well in fairness she caught me at a low point."

"Why?"

"I was worried about the trip," Amy admitted quietly "I wasn't watching her and even though she told me what she had done the implications didn't register."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Oh I think everyone headed for the bar. Why they can not wait until we get to the hotel is beyond me, it is not as if they didn't drink on the flight! They knew we would be happy to guard the luggage I guess."

"Then I suggest you seek revenge!" Sheldon grinned.

"What did you have in mind?" Amy smiled more than a little relieved Sheldon was even talking too her let alone suggesting a prank.

"Oh I think the removal of her beloved shoes should be payment. Lets put all her shoes in my case and leave only her beloved flip flops!"

So sniggering and working together Sheldon and Amy quickly shifted Pennys shoes from her bag to Sheldon's. "Wait" Amy whispered and opening her own heavy bag found the shoes and wine Penny had stored in her bag.

Sat back on the uncomfortable plastic chairs surrounded by bags Sheldon checked his watch. "The transfer bus should be here soon. Will you be OK here if I go find them?"

At her nod Sheldon went in search of the nearest bar and quickly rounding everybody up made sure they were all lined up waiting as the transfer bus arrived. Sitting next to Raj, Sheldon looked across at Amy who was smiling as Pauline explained how she was scared of fast rides but was willing to try, on the condition Raj faced his own fear of going to the water park. "If I am going to suffer so is he. These water park rides look terrifying so if I am going to be scared I need him vulnerable too. The fact I can hold him close is an added bonus!" Pauline winked.

"Penny seemed to think we would be lounging by the pool while the boys hit the rides." Amy commented.

"Yes but we cant come all this way and not see some characters and do some rides right?"

Leaning over Sheldon handed both women a sheet of paper. "Here is the schedule!" He sounded smug "Penny can not complain about lack of pool time."

As Amy glance down she grinned Sheldon had indeed included time by the pool, but each allotted time slot was very early morning and far earlier than Penny was likely to rise. Turning Amy said "What's with all the revenge?"

Sheldon shrugged "She hounded me about my clothes. I am going to ensure if I have to wear the clothes she is there for every waking minute!"

As the bus pulled up outside Disney's Boardwalk Inn Amy grinned. The central location would suit Sheldon's schedule and checking in Amy was delighted to find they all had water view rooms. Arranging to meet in an hour Amy and Pauline headed off and were soon joined by Raj and Sheldon trying to enter the room next door. Raj was delighted and immediately invited himself in to see their room. Then, much to Sheldon's annoyance, dragged the girls into their room to compare.

"Raj we don't have long. We both need to change and shower, you can socialise later."

Ignoring him Raj pulled Pauline with him onto the balcony. Amy said "If you would like you can go shower in our room. It is the same as this one. I'll wait here and make sure Pauline doesn't barge in on you."

Thanking her gratefully Sheldon grabbed his change of clothes and a towel and wash bag and disappeared next door.

"Where's Sheldon?" Raj asked 10 minutes later.

"Next door showering, he was stressing and it seemed the easier option." Amy explained.

"No the easier option is for him to share with you!" Raj grinned.

Frowning Amy turned to Pauline "I am going next door. Please stay here til Sheldon returns." Then leaving a giggling Raj and a puzzled Pauline Amy left.

"Why tease them?" Pauline said turning on Raj.

"Because it is easy! Oh come on, they have spent two weeks in the same room it makes sense admit it."

"Maybe, but they are struggling with this so go easy." Sitting on the sofa Pauline grinned, "maybe we need Sheldon to think it is a good idea come here." She laughed and pulling Raj on to her lap began kissing him.

Sheldon on returning shouted "Raj! I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour in here!"

"Sheldon get over it, Pauline is my girlfriend you know that if you don't like it go wait next door til we have finished" and returning to kiss Pauline who responded enthusiastically they were rewarded by the slamming door.

Pulling back Pauline grinned "See easy! A few more encounters like that and he will be begging Amy to let him move!"

73

**A/N: Updates over the weekend may not happen due to family issues but I will be back as soon as I can! Ax**


	18. Chapter 18

"Now what?" Amy muttered at Sheldon's signature knock on the door. Opening it she was almost pushed her over by his haste to enter.

"It is unacceptable! I knew this would happen." Sheldon stormed as he stomped across the room.

"Sheldon calm down and tell me what is wrong."

"Raj! Raj is what's wrong. It is bad enough he had to bring Pauline but to use my room to further his romantic needs is unacceptable."

"Oh dear. Yes well I guess we should have thought of that shouldn't we."

"Why? She is meant to be in here with you and I am meant to be in there with him. This weekend is going to be a disaster if we cant even get that simple set of rules right."

"Rules?" Amy grinned. "So what happens if the rules get broken?"

"If they get broken then I may as well tear up all my schedules and sleep under the stars."

"Oh Sheldon, look come in sit down and relax. If the worse comes to the worse you can swap places with Pauline. It is not as if we haven't shared a room before, her bed has not been slept in and you know I am familiar with your routines."

"That's what they want though." Sheldon sulked. "If I move in here they will have won."

"OK so go next door, its your choice; but I am telling you Sheldon Pauline is likely to be in there lots!"

Further discussion was halted by knocking on the door and Amy opened the door to a worried looking Penny.

"Hey Ames, oh hi Sheldon. Amy I wondered if you had unpacked yet?"

"Chance would be a fine thing!" Amy snorted. "No Penny I haven't had a chance why?"

"Oh I just need the shoes I put in your bag."

"OK well its over there." Amy pointed and turned away so as not to appear like she knew what Penny was about to find out.

"What the frack...?" came a muffled shout from inside Amy's case and Amy could see Sheldon's eyes twinkling in amusement.

Winking at Sheldon Amy asked innocently "What's wrong bestie?"

"My shoes, I could have sworn I put some in here."

"Well it is not as if you need lots of shoes is it?" Sheldon asked but his smirk made Penny frown and stalk towards him.

"What have you done with them Sheldon?"

"Me? Did you put some in my case too?"

"Don't give me that innocent crap," she spun to look at Amy who was openly laughing now. "Where are they?"

"Penny, Penny, Penny, you were quite happy to take advantage of Amy when she was vulnerable and so I am taking revenge on her behalf. You will get your shoes back but not yet, now if you will excuse us Amy and I are just deciding where we are going to eat tonight."

"I thought we were eating together. Your schedule said..."

"Yes, but seeing as our friends seem to be only choosing the parts of my schedule that suits them Amy and I will do the same. We shall dine together, and as it has proven Amy is by far a better friend and companion than Raj, we shall swap rooms so Raj can pursue whatever nefarious plans he has with Pauline. Amy and I shall be by the pool according to the schedule in the morning and we shall partake of rides of our choosing; if the rest of you care to join us that is up to you, but now would you please leave."

Sheldon walked towards Penny forcing her to back up towards the door. Glancing round him Penny saw Amy half stunned, half smiling, cheeks pink but making no effort to contradict anything Sheldon had just said.

Shrugging Penny left muttering "bad as each other." She walked slowly back to her room trying to work out not what had happened between her friends but what on earth she could wear to dinner that went with either trainers or flip flops.

73

"I'm sorry." Sheldon said quietly as he turned to face Amy once Penny had left.

"Why?"

"Because I told Penny all those things without asking you, I said I was moving in here, that we were eating alone, doing the park alone. Penny is your friend and you will want to spend time with her and I have ruined it."

"No Sheldon you stood up for me, you defended me and I already said you could stay here. I am happy that you want to swim again and I hope, if it is OK with you, we can maybe plan the rides we go on tonight, I know you probably already have a route but it would be good to see the water park too."

Sheldon blinked at Amy's response, he had been expecting anger, possible indignation but not a request to plan a schedule. Why did she always surprise him? Why did these surprises always make him want to hug her?

"So do you want to go to dinner?" he asked shyly.

"I'd love too. Come on lets go out before Penny goes tell the others our plans and they try to crash."

"But my case? Clothes? they are all next door."

"OK, lets go have dinner and when we are there I will text Raj and tell him if he moves your stuff in here and promises not to make a big deal of it he needs to get it done while we are out."

Sheldon smiled, "between us Amy we could rule!"

They had made there way outside and were walking along the crowded board-walk Amy said "Where do you want to eat?"

"Well" Sheldon smiled "There is a nice restaurant where we can eat fish like we did in Greece and it has a cool theme!"

Nodding Amy said "I think you should make pizza night fish night at home!"

Sheldon sniggered "Oh I don't think so. While on holiday breaking free is fine at home my dietary requirements fit quite nicely thank you."

Shaking her head Amy grinned. Night was beginning to fall and the lights on the water made Amy smile, "I hadn't realise how pretty it would be." she admitted. "My day trip's to Disney in the past have normally involved queues and screaming kids and fast food. But this, with the water and lights, it so pretty."

Sheldon guided Amy into the restaurant and when seated Amy said "Had you booked this?"

Sheldon blushed "Yes. I wasn't sure I would use the booking but I knew you needed a reservation to eat here. I thought if I got you to agree you would enjoy it."

"Did you think I wouldn't agree?"

"Well things hadn't been great." Sheldon acknowledged. "I wanted it to be like Greece."

"Well it is lovely Sheldon, thank you. Now seeing as it is so close shall we visit epcot first tomorrow?"

"That is what I had on the schedule. I thought we could start with spaceship earth then try test track and mission space."

"Oh I don't know Sheldon, I read the review on that. It is meant to make you feel sick."

"Well I must admit my initial intention was to ride it with Howard, to see how it compared to the real thing. Well if we want to do the rides at magic kingdom too then we could do nemo at epcot then transfer."

"As long as I get to go on 'its a small world'! I was never allowed before. Penny and Bernadette said it wasn't cool and when I was a child my parents were not interested in anything that involved boats."

"Small world it is and we must do big thunder mountain." Grabbing napkin Sheldon said "have you got a pen? And taking the Biro she offered he began scribbling rides and writing numbers next to them.

"What are the numbers?" she asked leaning to have a closer look.

"The estimated ride time alongside the estimated travel and queueing requirements. I figure, based on these very basic estimates, we should aim to be in the park for 10 at the latest. How would you feel about swimming before breakfast?"

"Wont it be too cold?"

"Maybe." Sheldon considered "OK lets wait to see how warm it is. I was thinking how empty it would be rather than temperature." Sheldon admitted. "That and lack of audience from the others."

"Sheldon you can swim! I thought the whole point was showing them your skills?"

"Well yes, but I had hoped we may get a little practise in before anyone saw. If we go to one of the water parks they will expect me to stay out of the water so they can be dazzled by my skills then; but I had hoped to test them first to make sure I could still do it."

"Sheldon I am sure you will be fine," Amy smiled "but we will practise. In fact the other option is to do epcot early then come back for a swim before lunch and do magic kingdom in the afternoon." Amy raised a questioning eyebrow not sure if her suggestion would suit.

Sheldon looked at her for a few seconds before returning to his napkin and making some adjustments.

"That might work. We run the risk of a more crowded pool but it pretty much ensures Penny and the others will be in the park."

"OK, well lets see how we feel tomorrow. I don't know about you but right now a shower and bed sounds good."

Sheldon looked at Amy and tried not to imagine the two of them in the shower then getting into one bed, coughing to cover his sudden discomfort he said quietly "Did you text Raj?"

"Oh no! hang on." And pulling gout her phone Amy sent a quick text informing Raj and Pauline if the wanted to make the most of Sheldon's sudden good mood they had 10 minutes to get his stuff into her room leaving Pauline's key on top.

As they walk back Sheldon began to feel nervous. Amy noticing how quiet he had become said "Sheldon you don't have to do this. They cant force you out."

"No, ignore me. And it isn't as if we haven't done this before." Sheldon smiled.

By the time they had got back to the room Amy was amused to see Sheldon's bag at the foot of the bed, a key on the pillow and what she assumed was Raj idea of a joke. A bunch of flowers, a bottle of wine and condoms!

"See!" Sheldon huffed. "This is the problem,! Why do they insist on making everything so difficult?"

"Ignore them Sheldon." Amy said quietly but she privately acknowledge the sight of the condoms brought all her nerves to the surface. It was silly, nothing was going to happen. "We cant let them control us remember." she smiled and moving the flowers from between the beds to the bureaux and the wine to the mini fridge. She looked at the condoms and taking a deep breath swept them into the bin before turning back and saying "you use the bathroom first, I have a call to make."

Waiting until she heard the water running Amy picked up her phone and called first Raj then Penny both received the same message.

"You need to stop. Nothing is going to happen. We don't want anything to happen. Now leave us alone!"

She just hoped they took heed. If they continued to force the issue she was likely to have to face the issue head on and she really didn't want to tell Sheldon how scary the thought of intimacy was in general, but that with him she was terrified.

She couldn't tell him how the sight and feel of him now haunted her dreams and while enthralling her it also made her question every belief she had ever had.

No she needed everyone to leave them alone.

73

The alarm woke Amy and reaching out she turned it off before her eyes were even open. As she began to stir into consciousness she realised Sheldon was not in the bed next to her. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up she became aware of running water from the bathroom and realised he was already up and in the shower.

Flopping back down on the pillows Amy groaned. An early morning swim had seemed such a good idea last night but now the thought of hitting breakfast, then the parks, then swimming just sounded exhausting. Right now a lie in then sunbathing suddenly very appealing. Her thoughts were abruptly broken by the bathroom door swinging open and Sheldon bounding into the room

"Morning!" he grinned "bathrooms all yours!"

When she didn't immediately jump out of bed he turned and looked at her more closely. "Amy, come on, we need to be downstairs soon so we can eat and get to the park before it opens."

"Yes yes." Amy groaned and throwing back the covers swung her legs onto the floor. As she grabbed some clothes and moved to the bathroom Sheldon turned and began packing his bag. He was amazed at how well he had actually slept last night. As soon as he had got into bed and the sound of her breathing had drifted over too him he had felt his body relax. Now, full rem cycle achieved, he was more than eager to start the day and he wanted Amy to be as excited as he was. Her body language though did not indicate she was happy and he just hoped they had not taken a step back form last night. When he had been in the shower this morning he thought back to how Amy had handled the sight of condoms, wine and flowers; she had not panicked as he had, she had swiftly dealt with it and assured him that things were OK. She had said she didn't want the others to control them she wanted them to be in control. Not sure what she had in mind but pretty sure she would have told at least Penny to leave them alone Sheldon sat on the bed and waited. It was all he could do now.

Amy was longer than normal in the bathroom and by the time she returned Sheldon's good mood had all but vanished.

"Ready?" She asked quietly and at his nod she picked up her bag and followed him out of the door.

Breakfast and several cups of coffee restored her mood a little and deciding to walk to the park she could not help but feel a little excited as the white sphere grew larger and Sheldon began to quicken his pace. Looking up at him as they reached the entrance she saw the excitement on his face and knew this was the Sheldon people rarely got to see.

By the time they had reached the mission space ride Amy was a little nervous. "Sheldon I am not sure I can do this." She admitted.

"Its OK, I just want to have a look, then I thought we could do the track. I know Howard will come here and I want to see how people are leaving. Bernie told us how he had struggled in training so I don't want him pretending this is easy." Shaking her head Amy wandered round looking at the photos and souvenirs, while Sheldon paced listening to the squeals and screams waiting for the passengers to be released. As the door opened and the passengers staggered out his cry of "Good Lord!" had Amy spinning just in time to see him jumping out of the way as a figure lurched past him to vomit into a nearby bin. Amy's concern quickly turned to amusement as she saw the figured joined by his wife.

"Bernie!" Amy laughed and Sheldon's eyes widened as he realised the man bent over the bin loosing his breakfast was non other than Howard.

"Hey Ames, you going on this?"

"No! Sheldon wanted to but I backed out. We weren't expecting to see you here this early."

"Well I think Howie wanted to try this without an audience to be honest." She laughed as she saw Howard straighten then groan when he realised his humiliation had been witnessed.

Sheldon turned to Amy, "Maybe you were right about this one" he admitted, his stomach rebelling just at the sight of Howard's misfortune. Turning back to Howard he said "was it realistic?"

Howard shrugged. "The affect it had on my body was certainly realistic!" he admitted quietly. Then to Bernie, "I think I may need to go home and change." Grimacing as the words registered Sheldon grabbed Amy's had without thinking and said "Lets do seas with nemo first." Amy waved at Bernie who, eyebrows raised at Sheldon's grabbing Amy, smiled and followed Howard back to the hotel.

An hour and a half later Amy realised she was excited about magic kingdom now. So when Sheldon suggested returning to the hotel she said we could or we could do magic kingdom first

"But out plan?" Sheldon frowned.

"How about just small word." Amy pleaded

"I really need to try the pool before the others get back." Sheldon said quietly.

"OK, its weird as Howard had the same idea with the ride, if you all cared less about what you thought of each other you wouldn't have to sneak around."

"You think I'm sneaking?"

"Aren't you?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I just don't like being laughed at."

"No one does Sheldon."

"It doesn't seem to bother you."

"You really think that?" Sheldon I am scared of more things than you know."

Slowing to look at her he said "Like what?"

Amy just shook her head.

"Oh, so it is OK for you to know my fears but not the other way around?"

"OK" Amy stopped now, "if you must know I am scared I will end up alone, no friends, no husband. I am scared Sheldon that you will find another Pauline and no longer want to be my friend. I am scared that when you grabbed my hand I didn't want you to let go and I am scared by even telling you this you will think less of me."

Sheldon stared open mouthed at her and even her turning and walking away didn't register for a few seconds.

"Amy wait!" he trotted after her and held her arm to make her stop again. "I don't want anyone else." he said quietly.

"Not now but one day. Look lets just go back to the hotel and swim." Amy sighed. And pulling her arm free walked away. They didn't talk all the way back to the hotel and it was only when they placed their belonging on sun-loungers by the quieter of the pools did Sheldon say "I didn't want to let go."

"Pardon?" Amy frowned.

"Earlier, I grabbed your hand without thinking and I didn't want to let go. I did though because I thought you might not like it."

Nodding Amy lowered herself into the water and began to swim. Sheldon sat on the side watching for a while. The mood change again had him confused. He was beginning to think Pennys earlier advise of them really needing to talk was right. They couldn't go on like this.

Lowering himself so his shoulders were submerged Sheldon turned his attention back to the task at hand. Trying to remember how he had done this in Greece it took several attempts before he was able to glide through the water. Getting used to this feeling Sheldon then added moving his arms and legs. He was so focused at this point he didn't notice Amy swim to the side to watch. Stopping to catch his breath he was surprised when he heard clapping and turning he saw her smiling face.

"Sheldon that was really good! I think you should try going the length of the pool see how far you can get."

"Oh I don't know, its a long way."

"It is not deep Sheldon and I will be next to you I promise." So moving back to the edge Sheldon said "OK lets do this." and taking a deep breath pushed off the side. After a few strokes he heard Amy saying "breath Sheldon!" and turning his head he gasped for breath. As his fingers hit the wall he sunk under and was quickly puled to the surface by Amy who seemed on the verge of tears.

"You did it. Oh I wish the others had seen it."

"Yes well I think I may need a few more goes before I am ready for an audience, but at least I know I should be OK tomorrow."

So taking the next half an hour to get more confident with his breathing Sheldon was almost reluctant to leave when Amy suggested they get some food.

"I thought you wanted to do big thunder mountain?" she pointed out.

"I do, but this is nice."

"Well lets grab some food in the room so we can shower and change and tomorrow you can surprise them all."

Nodding Sheldon was secretly looking forward to seeing their faces.

73

Her screams made him laugh but turning to check she was OK Sheldon realised she was having fun. As they pulled to a stop Amy said "OK that was fun! Maybe if we have time we can do it again later?"

"Definitely!" Sheldon grinned and helping her out of the car said "The queues for 'small world' move quite quickly shall we try that next?" At her nod he led her towards the winding queue of children with their parents and the familiar strains of the small world tune soon filled the air.

"I love this song!" Amy grinned humming along. Sheldon rolled his eyes but by the time they were climbing into their boat he found himself humming too. Amy's enthusiasm was contagious and he knew he had been right to do this together rather than in the group, these thoughts however were interrupted as making their way off the ride they bumped into Leonard, Penny, Raj and Pauline.

"Hey guys we wondered where you were. We haven't seen Howard and Bernie either are they not with you?"

"No, we saw them earlier at epcot, Howard was reliving his time in space." Sheldon said.

"Wow did he do mission?" Leonard asked, "Penny wanted to go but it looked bad."

"Have you been on 'small world'?" Penny grinned.

"Yes I loved it."

"Leonard is refusing to go on."

"I thought it was uncool! I'll go again though if you want to go." Amy grinned then turning to Sheldon she said "you don't mind do you?"

"No you go ahead shall I wait here."

"You don't have to wait. No go have fun, I will meet you later." Amy said and missing his frown she linked arms with Penny and pulled her towards the ride entrance.

"So hows it going?" Penny asked.

"Not so bad. Although I kind of embarrassed myself earlier by telling him how scared I was about stuff."

"That's good Amy, you need to tell him. If you talk I am sure things would work out."

Shrugging Amy said "At least if he is with Leonard he can do the rides he wants too not have to humour me."

73

"Sheldon I though you wanted to do this one? It was on your list."

"Yes well I thought I would get a drink and wait for Amy."

"Oh come on, we could do space mountain, or something the girls don't want to go on."

Reluctantly Sheldon followed Leonard and realised while the ride was good having Leonard next to him screaming was not the same. He did not want to pull Leonard next to him, to comfort him. He stood in the queue for space mountain and frowned at the thought of having to share the ride with Leonard. He hadn't been thinking earlier this was the ride he should have brought Amy too. He could have held her legitimately but no he was going to have to have Leonard between his legs and that was an image sure to banish any amorous thought!

By the time he had extricated himself from the car and joined Leonard in the slow moving group of people moving to look at the in ride photos Sheldon wondered if he could convince Amy to go on the ride now. He pulled out his phone and was surprised to see a message form her.

**Sheldon we are going back to the hotel. I will see you back there. A.**

"Damn." He muttered

"What's wrong? Leonard asked surprised at Sheldon's language and tone.

"Amy and Penny have gone back. I wanted to do this ride with her."

"We have tomorrow."

"We were going to go to the water park tomorrow."

"Really? Sheldon you do ow all the rides there involve water."

"Yes Leonard I had worked that out thank you! and Amy want s to go so it seemed only fair."

"Well text and see how far back they have gone then we can do this together before dinner. Are you two eating alone again tonight?"

Sheldon shrugged "Not necessarily."

"OK well we were planning on eating in the hotel if you want to join us."

At Sheldon's nod Leonard looked up to see Penny and Amy walking towards them.

"Really Leonard? This is a bit fast for you isn't it? When I suggested it earlier you didn't seem so keen."

Blushing Leonard said "I'll be fine" and shooting Sheldon a warning look he said "What about you Amy you fancy this one?"

Amy smiled "sure I guess."

"So Amy, as Sheldon has a tendency to puke you gonna share with me?"

"No!" Sheldon all but shouted. "I want to go with Amy."

At Pennys sharp look he said "Leonard is the one who made excuses he is much more likely to be ill."

"Sure Shelly, or have you just worked out you would rather hold Amy than Leonard?"

She chuckled as he flushed but moved to stand with Leonard. Saying "you have had a practise haven't you?" At his nod she smirked "Yeah I guess I can see why Sheldon would rather hold a screaming Amy than you."

"Hey!"

"Oh I think it suits all of us don't worry."

As Amy realised she would have to sit in front of Sheldon Pennys comments became clear. Sheldon lowered himself into the car and held out his hand to help Amy in.

"You OK?" he asked quietly and his voice in her ear made her shiver.

Nodding she said "This is strange."

"Just squeeze my arms if you need too" Sheldon said as the fastening tighten and the car jolted forward. In the dark Amy soon forgot about the intimate positioning of her body and was more than grateful for Sheldon's arms wrapped around her stomach when, as they began to plummet, she screamed and held on tightly. By the time the ride had come to a stop she realised she was panting and it took a second before she realised Sheldon was waiting for her to move.

"Well?" he grinned.

"It was fast! I am glad I didn't know what it was like before or I might not have done it."

"But you enjoyed it?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Sheldon climbed out after her and said "come on lets go back then we will have time to rest before dinner. Leonard asked if we would be joining them I said we would I hope that's OK?"

"Yes Sheldon it is fine. It will be nice to hear what the others have been up too."

73

Amy grinned as Sheldon all but bounced up and down in his chair at the table. Looking over at Penny she said "did he know it was a character meal?"

"No, I told Leonard not to tell him as I wasn't sure if you had other plans and I knew he would cancel if he knew this was happening."

Amy smiled, "He is like a small child!"

"Yes it is amazing how he can switch. Has he been like this all day?"

"No. He was quite understanding actually, as there were some rides he wanted to do that I didn't and he didn't push it."

"Where they fast?"

"Yeah very!"

"Then he probably dint want to embarrass himself throwing up in front of you! Did you hear about Howard?"

Amy grinned "No, we saw it! I think that may have helped persuade Sheldon a little!"

"Is he seriously going to come to the water park tomorrow?"

"Yes of course."

"Well lets hope they have lifeguards on standby." Penny grinned.

Amy shrugged, "I think you may be surprised!" Then turning back to watch Sheldon chase a character across the restaurant to gain an autograph she shook her head, "perhaps we should leave the children are not going to get a look in if he stays!"

73

Laying in the dark a few hours later Amy reflected on the day. She realised she was really looking forward to tomorrow. Smiling at the thought of the surprise his friends were going to get Amy turned her head towards Sheldon.

"You awake?" She whispered and was surprised when his prompt "yes" came back.

"I enjoyed today. Did you?"

"Oh Amy yes. Dinner was a real treat. Did you know that was a character dinner?"

"No, but it was fun. Was that your highlight?"

"Yes, well no... I enjoyed al of it but for different reasons. Seeing Howard come off that ride was an unexpected treat, but knowing I could still swim well I must admit it has made me look forward to tomorrow more."

"Yes Penny still thinks you wont go!"

"We should have planned the rides. That way we could have made sure we had maximum impact."

"Well I would suggest we do a lazy river first, just floating, then build it up. Not straight in to the fast rides."

"I was thinking we should maybe do the rides that are more than one person, in case I need help."

Amy grinned in the dark "That sounds fun. I enjoyed the space mountain ride today."

"You did? More than small world?"

Amy nodded in the darkness then realising he couldn't see her whispered "Yes. I felt safe doing it with you."

Sheldon was quiet for a second then admitted "That is how I feel in the water when you are there."

"Then tomorrow should be fun." Amy smiled.

"Yes it should." Sheldon agreed. It went quiet for a few minutes then Sheldon whispered "Good night Amy."

"Night Sheldon."

73

**A/N: Thank you for your patience, and the lovely reviews. Hope to be able to post every couple of days again for rest of the week at least. Life has an annoying habit of getting in the way however, so your patience is appreciated! Ax**

.


	19. Chapter 19

"I cant believe he is actually going to get into the water." Raj whispered to Leonard the next morning as they queued to collect rings for the lazy river ride.

"I bet he finds a reason not to get in before he touches the water." Howard chimed in staring closely at Sheldon's face looking for a twitch or sign of a 'bazinga'.

Amy was close by, but so busy chatting to Penny she missed the speculation and it was only as they reached the water side and they found lockers to leave their belongings did she move back to Sheldon's side.

Shrugging off the shirt she was using to keep the sun off her pale shoulders Amy nearly missed Sheldon's gasp and as she turned to look at him enquiringly she said "What?"

"Nothing I just... its just.."

"What is it Sheldon?" she was suddenly concerned she had made some sort of mistake.

"I was expecting the costume you wore yesterday." he admitted.

"You don't like this?" Amy suddenly feeling very self conscious crossed her arms across her exposed stomach and wondered what had possessed her to wear the bikini she had bought for Greece. Looking up she saw he was looking anywhere but at her.

"No I like it," he muttered "but …" then shaking his head he turned and said "Come on lets go."

Amy looked round for Penny and waiting for her to catch up she whispered "Penny this costume, it looks OK doesn't it?"

"It looks great! It is good to see you have a figure under all those layers you normally wear. You have put lotion on though haven't you?"

"Yes." Amy said quietly. "I don't think Sheldon likes it. I should have worn the other one."

"Oh Amy it is probably that he more than likes it. He isn't used to seeing you like that."

Amy made her way down to the water and grinned when she heard "I just don't get it!" as Leonard, Howard and Raj watched Sheldon jump into his ring and paddle to the middle of the flowing water. He didn't glance back and the others clambered in to follow him.

Sheldon was not concerned about the others at that moment, he was trying to calm his body so that he didn't embarrass himself. Why had he not anticipated this? Maybe he should have lied in Greece, said it looked wrong and he would have been spared. Right now he was just grateful his backside was floating in cold water and the others were far enough behind him to give him a few minutes to get his breath back. He had planned to take Amy on the chutes, she had said she felt safe with him holding her, but if she was dressed like that he wasn't sure he could trust himself.

By the time he had got out and the others had joined him he realised his friends were more interested in his sudden keenness to get in water. He caught Amy grinning and at her nod of encouragement said "OK, next on the schedule are the slides. Are we all going?"

Pretty sure he would back out when he saw the depth of the water at the bottom Raj, Howard and Leonard were more than keen, and as they climbed the ladders Sheldon turned and said to Amy "Are you not coming?"

"No I will wait here for you." she grinned wanting him to have this moment alone, and joining Penny, Bernie and Pauline she sat in the water at the edge of the pool.

Watching the men climb higher Pauline turned to Amy. "You have taught him to swim haven't you?"

Amy laughed and nodded. "He learnt in Greece. Don't tell the others though; they are so sure he will back down."

Watching closer now Amy's grin widened as Sheldon sat himself on the edge of the slide and waved enthusiastically. She laughed when she saw Howard holding on to the side and peer nervously over the edge.

"I think Howie forgot he hates slides." Bernadette grinned, "Serves him right, he was so certain Sheldon would back out so he wouldn't have to go. But you do realise they will want to push Sheldon until he agrees to go on a fast ride."

"Let them try." Amy smirked.

As she returned her gaze to the slide she saw Sheldon wave once more before pushing off and shooting down the slide into the water. Pushing off from the edge Amy moved to where he had entered the water and as he came up, spluttering water and coughing she was the first thing he saw.

Pulling him upright she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Oh Sheldon you were brilliant, look!" and turning him round she pointed to Howard still clinging to the edge.

"How he went into space is a mystery." Sheldon laughed and stepping back he said "I think we should hit the chutes next!"

Without thinking Amy grabbed his hand and they waded back to the girls who were grinning.

"Sheldon you were great!" Penny smiled. "But I will be honest seeing Howard clinging to the edge is definite my highlight so far."

A scream behind them had them all turn as Howard was pried away from the edge and was now flat on his back, heading towards the water at speed, screaming. As Pauline, Penny and Bernadette moved forward Amy said "Which chute do you want to go on?"

"One we can do together." Sheldon admitted. As her face lit up in a smile he relaxed and said "let's go choose before the others have a say."

So preceding the others out of the pool Amy looked over at Penny and pointed to the chutes so she would know what they intended. As they joined the next long line Sheldon said "I am nervous."

"Why? You just did the slide on your own you will be fine."

"It is not the chute I am nervous of. Amy that bikini... I have to hold you on this ride. There are not any covered places I can touch."

"Oh... err.. I hadn't thought of that." Amy stammered, realising for the first time what they were about to do. Knowing the others couldn't hear them Sheldon said "I am scared my body will react."

Amy had a sudden flash back to waking up with Sheldon pressed against her in Syracuse. The heat of him almost burning her just from the memory. Looking at him she said "We don't have to do this. We can choose a different ride."

"But this was the plan, to shut them up."

Nodding she said "Well I am sure if space mountain was anything to go by I will be too scared to register much, and it will be over quickly then we can go do something like the river again."

Nodding Sheldon felt reassured and as the got to the stairs and began the climb he felt Amy begin to tense. "You OK?"

"Yes, I hadn't realised it would be so high."

Sheldon held her hand and squeezed "You cant be worse than Howard!" And nodding behind her she saw Bernadette all but pushing him up the stairs. Grinning Amy said "No maybe not."

Once at the top they were presented with an inflatable boat and Sheldon climbed in first, moving his legs to the edge so Amy had room. There were handles on the edge so Sheldon grabbed those gratefully and was relieved there was enough room that Amy had enough room to sit with space between them. As the light turned from red to green a burst of water pushed them forward and they tipped over the edge. Amy squealed and grabbed Sheldon's legs trying to stay in the same position, but the force of the drop moved her forward and she began screaming. Realising she thought she was falling Sheldon let go of the handles and wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her back against his chest. "I've got you." he said and he felt her physically relax. Before he had time to register much more than that they hit the water and he was thankful they were in a boat so he was not dunked again. Realising he was still hugging her he reluctantly let go and used his arms to paddle them to the edge.

When back on dry land he looked down at Amy and said "Well?"

"It was scary! I thought I was going to fall out. I cant believe you are suddenly so brave."

Sheldon blushed. "If you hadn't been here I don't think I could have done it." he admitted.

"You enjoyed it though?"

"Yes! Come on lets go wait for the others" and they handed back their boat and stood laughing at the other riders as they entered the pool.

"Shall we try another?" Penny asked as she joined Sheldon and Amy. "They have a longer ride, it is like space mountain, all dark so you cant see the dips."

Sheldon looked at Amy seeking her opinion

"It's up to you." she said quietly.

"OK" Sheldon nodded, but as Howard and Bernie joined them Howard said "Not me. I am going to admit defeat. Sheldon I am impressed. Although sitting in a boat doesn't prove you can swim, I admit you have done more than I expected."

Sheldon shook his head and not replying took Amy's hand and followed Penny.

Once at the top of the ride again, this one inside, Sheldon helped Amy into the boat and climbed in behind her. This time he pulled her back against him straight away and was rewarded by Amy placing her hands over his.

"You ready for this?" he asked quietly and as she turned to answer they plunged forward into the darkness causing Amy to gasp and Sheldon to squeeze her tight.

It was different now, the darkness affording them a level of security the other ride hadn't and Sheldon was suddenly very aware his hands were on her bare stomach. Flexing his fingers slightly he felt her shiver and he pulled her closer still. The movement forcing her back against the entire length of his front, and her shiver seemed to transfer to him.

"Oh god!" He groaned.

"It's OK" Amy answered and he realised she thought he was scared. The speed of the ride meant before he had time to respond they were once again in the catch pool, but the force of their entry this time tipped them into the water and laughing Amy came up looking for him and seeing he was OK she swam over grinning. "That was cool!"

At his slightly stilted nod she asked "You didn't like it?"

"No I did." He reassured her. And swimming to the boat that had floated away he pulled it behind him to the edge. Grateful that the cool water and the shock of being tipped form the boat had quickly erased his arousal he was more than a little surprised when he heard Penny say

"Sheldon! You can swim properly!"

"Yes!" He smiled.

"That's great Sheldon, lets go to the main pool, they have inflatable and things it'll be fun and maybe more to Howard's liking too!"

So together they made their way to the pool and found Howard and Bernadette already there. Pauline had persuaded Raj to have another go on the slides but soon they too joined the group and Sheldon felt a sense of satisfaction that the practise yesterday had afforded him the confidence to join in. Seeing Amy laughing and playing with Penny both trying to get on to the inflatables made him smile and moving behind Amy he hoisted her up into the air launching her on top of the inflatable causing her to squeal at his unexpected action.

"No fair! Sheldon helped!" Penny moaned. "Leonard get over here." she laughed and grabbing a ball she said we should play a game. She quickly had the others in the water and a game of water polo organised. Sheldon was less confident when having to launch himself after the ball so was grateful that Amy was competitive and determined not to let Penny or even Bernadette win. The game had few rules and before long they were had pretty much abandoned the game and were just throwing the ball. Realising how tired it had made him Sheldon made his way back to the loungers and lay down. He was joined by Raj who said "I am impressed Sheldon.. how long had you planned that?"

"Since Greece. Amy taught me. She said it would be a good surprise."

"Well she was right. I really didn't think you would do anything and you have done more than most of us! Have you enjoyed it?"

"Yes." Sheldon smiled tiredly.

"And sharing a room. Not so bad?"

"Well no, but that was never my objection, it was the principle. And the condoms were not appreciated!"

Raj sniggered. "Oh she wouldn't complain I am sure."

"Yes she would. We are friends. You sound like Howard and it is not like that with Amy."

"Really? Still? Because she keeps looking over; and she was more than keen to do all the double rides. I am telling you she has feelings that are more than friendship Sheldon."

"How can you tell?" Sheldon turned onto his side to look at Raj.

"Because she keeps looking, I told you. She kept close to you the whole time we were in the pool; and there was no need for her to keep touching your arm or back as she was."

"She knows I get nervous still."

"Maybe but I think its more than that. Tell me in the chutes did she object to being so close?"

"No."

"Do you think she liked it?"

"She said she felt safe with me." Sheldon admitted.

"See! I'm telling you Sheldon her feelings are more now. I bet if you got back in the pool and joined in she would be straight at your side. In fact if you want to test my theory you should go back on the river ride but in a double ring!"

Sheldon just shook his head. As much as he hoped Raj was right the thought of testing the theory, and then to be proved wrong, was too much. He was having fun and that was enough.

Raj however was not willing to let him back away. Leaving Sheldon on the loungers Raj went back to the pool and grabbing Pauline tossed her into the air making the others laugh and a water fight to break out. The laughing caused Sheldon to sit up and he was surprised to see Amy walking towards him

"Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

"Yes but I was outnumbered by couples so I thought I'd keep you company." Sitting in the chair Raj had vacated she said "I can t believe how much swimming you have done! Howard is not happy! Bernadette pointed out that you have blown all his theories out of the water."

Laying back down and closing his eyes again Sheldon was happy to let the noise wash over him. The sudden dripping of cold water on his stomach made him open his eyes and he was greeted by the sight of Raj and Howard grinning, making him frown.

"We are going to the river, do you want to join us?"

But it was Amy who replied saying "No you are OK, we will keep our seats here." and confused as to why they looked upset she asked Sheldon "Did I do something?"

"No Raj is just causing trouble." Sheldon muttered.

"How?" Amy guessed she was missing something but didn't know what.

Sheldon looked over. "He was saying we should go back on the river in a double boat. He was trying to provoke me. I said we were happy as things were."

"Why was he saying that?" Amy asked quietly.

Sheldon shrugged

"Sheldon?"

"Because he said your feelings were different. He is just sore that I could swim. Him and Howard like to try embarrassing me. You know that."

"And if he was right?" Amy asked quietly.

"Pardon?"

"If I wanted to go on the river with you?"

"Err... well then I would say yes, but not with them watching." Sheldon admitted quietly.

Amy nodded and said "They have had a head start, we could go now?"

"You really want too?"

"Yes Sheldon I think I do." Knowing she was admitting a lot more than just wanting to go on a ride

Sheldon stood slowly and held out his hand.

As they walked towards the ride they both knew things were changing.

73

Once at the collection station Sheldon could hear laughter up ahead and the sound of Howard shouting. "It sounds like in our absence Howard has become the butt of the jokes." Sheldon noted.

"Well he had it coming; doubting you, provoking you."

As Sheldon grabbed the larger ring he said "Are you sure you are OK with this?"

"It was my suggestion Sheldon. I like going on the rides with you."

As Sheldon settled himself down, keeping firm hole with one hand so as not to drift off, he offered his hand to help Amy in.

"I'm not sure how to do this." she admitted. Now she was here she realised the reality meant she would either be sat on Sheldon's lap completely or facing him, her legs draped over and either side his own which felt very intimate. Sensing her hesitation and realising why Sheldon said "Maybe for now sitting on me would be best." So lowering herself carefully Amy perched gingerly on Sheldon's knees.

As he pushed off from the side Amy tried to find something to hold onto but realised she was reliant on Sheldon holding her to keep her balanced.

They floated for a while in silence both very self conscious until Sheldon felt his knees ache and said quietly "I think we might need to move, could you either slide back a little or swing your legs sideways?"

Figuring sideways was probably a safer option Amy very slowly twisted until she was at a right angle to Sheldon, her legs across his.

"That's better" he smiled and said "it was only as I got in I realised how intimate it was. Raj knew didn't he, that why he suggested it."

"Yeah probably." Amy acknowledge. "But its OK now isn't it?"

Sheldon smiled "Yes. In fact if it wasn't for the noises that appear to be coming from our group of friends further up it would be very relaxing! It reminds me of the river near home, Missy and George always spent summer days floating around on it."

"You didn't join them?"

"No, I was usually with Meemaw and I knew if I went down they would just try to duck me so I was safer in the house."

"Well they couldn't do that now. In fact we should go round again and take the other branch of the river as they have the camera round there and you could send it home!"

As they floated back round Sheldon suddenly said "Hold on quick!" and padding frantically moved them to the edge.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked

"I could see the others, and they don't know we are here; I thought if they head back and find we are gone they might leave and we can have some peace."

Once the voices had died down Sheldon pushed them back into the middle of the water and the continued along this time Amy leant against Sheldon's shoulder and closed her eyes. "This is nice." she whispered and missed Sheldon signally to the attendants that they were going round again.

Sat with Amy draped across him Sheldon looked down at her and fought the urge to lean down and kiss her. She looked so peaceful and as he let his eyes take in the bikini and her gentle curves he bit his lower lip and made a mental note to think his suggestions through more carefully next time. As his eyes moved from her waist, back up her body, he was embarrassed to see her eyes now open watching him.

"Is it that bad, this costume?"

Sheldon didn't answer just shock his head frantically.

"You were looking at it frowning." she said quietly"

"I was just thinking that I hadn't thought this through. Having you this close across me, so I can see and feel you... lets just say I am glad my backside is in cold water!"

Amy wasn't sure how to respond other than "oh!"

"Yeah, oh!" Sheldon said "Holding you like this, I just want to kiss you."

As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted his honesty. But as she shifted a little he realised she wasn't trying to get away but had turned to face him moving a little closer. Looking into her eyes now Sheldon saw uncertainty. Not fear as he had expected. Not taking his eyes from hers he leant a little closer, and noting she didn't pull back closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against hers.

It was a brief touch. Sheldon pulled back almost instantly but saw Amy had closed her eyes as his lips had touched her own and was now blinking up at him. When she didn't move or speak Sheldon leant down again and this time moved one hand to trace her face softly as their lips touched once more. Floating across the water neither of them noticed the camera flash and it was only the need to breath that forced them apart.

Amy looked at Sheldon and said quietly "It scares me Sheldon."

"What does?" he asked hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

"This. Us. I haven't felt like this before, its not me. I don't know what is happening."

Sheldon wasn't sure what to say. He wanted her to admit she had feelings, he wanted her to say she wanted him so he could take her back to the hotel and they could make love. But as he looked into her face he recognised the emotions he himself had felt not so long ago.

"Nothing has to happen. We can never mention it again." He said trying to hide the disappointment he felt. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do or are not ready for."

"How do I know if I am ready though? Nobody has ever looked at me like you do Sheldon. Nobody has ever expressed any interest romantically and certainly not physically. I have no idea what I want and even if I did I wouldn't know what to do."

Sheldon just nodded.

"How did you know?" Amy asked quietly. "When you had feelings for Pauline how did you know?"

Sheldon blushed. "I told you before, my body made its desires very clear, my rem cycle was disrupted and I lost focus."

"Maybe I am not normal." Amy sighed.

"You didn't like me kissing you?"

Amy shook her head "No its not that. And I did, but normal people know what to do. Girls in high school know if a boy kisses them what they should do."

"Do you want to know?" Sheldon asked suddenly very very thankful they were alone

"I don't know, maybe. But Penny said I shouldn't lead you on. That I shouldn't use you to satisfy my curiosity."

"And is that what you would be doing?"

"I don't know what I would be doing, that's the whole point. Sheldon I liked you kissing me. I like that you want to kiss me! I admit I am curious."

"So how about I help you as you did me?"

"what do you mean?"

"Well with Pauline you helped me move forward. I could help you."

"How?"

"That's up to you. Just by talking if you want. Or if you have questions. Or," and Sheldon blushed, "we could kiss more then see how you felt."

Amy said "OK, but maybe we should wait until we are somewhere a little less public. Maybe then we could at least talk."

Sheldon nodded and realising that Amy was right and they were very much in public he said "How about we have dinner and then maybe talk."

"I'd like that." Sheldon Amy smiled.

By the time they had got out of their ring and made it back to the pool they were both a little stunned by the events that had just taken place.

"Amy! We wondered where you had gone."

"Oh we were on the river too." Amy smiled "We could hear you but you were just too far ahead."

Sitting with her friend Amy began to relax as she chatted and by the time they decided to go back to the hotel she could almost convince herself the kiss hadn't happened.

Sheldon however felt differently. His eyes trying to gauge her mood he held his breathe when Penny asked what they were doing for dinner. Amy's reply of "Well we are going to pack so may just grab something in the room." made him smile. Maybe she was curious after all. As they walked slowly along in a group Sheldon felt Raj nudge him.

"So was my suggestion a good one?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Raj sniggered "Oh I think you do Sheldon."

When Sheldon shook his head, refusing to give Raj the satisfaction, he nearly tripped over his own feet as Raj handed him a folder with the river ride logo on the front. "You want to think about that?" he asked eyebrows raised and as Sheldon peeked inside he groaned.

There, for everyone to see, was a picture of Dr Sheldon Cooper holding, and kissing, Dr Amy Farrah Fowler.

Looking at Raj he said "Oh that."

"Yes that! Look I am not going to say anything Sheldon. In fact I think it is great. Go slow with her and you could be on to something very special."

Then before Sheldon could respond Raj sped up leaving Sheldon trying to hide the photo inside his towel.

73

**A/N: Firstly may I wish a 'Happy Thanksgiving' to all celebrating! **

**Life has gone from kicking me up the backside to stomping all over me at the minute, and while I have a few chapters in hand I am struggling here, so please stay with me. I will continue to the end as this is becoming more of a source of escape for me than I ever intended!**

**Ax**


	20. Chapter 20

Sheldon was quiet when they arrived back and Amy, nervous herself, wondered if he was having second thoughts. She glanced at him and saw he was looking nervously around the room.

"Is everything OK?" She asked not quite sure what had brought on his sudden behaviour.

Sheldon spun round looking at her and nodded, then sighed, shook his head and said "I guess you should see this."

Cautiously Amy moved toward him were he had slumped onto the bed and as he looked up at her said "sit here" and sitting nervously she wondered what he was about to reveal as he began to unfold his towel. She didn't expect to see a souvenir folder and as she took it from him and gasped he said "We weren't paying attention."

"No, clearly." Amy agreed. "Who gave you this?"

"Raj. I am assuming he was waiting for one of his own when he saw this. He hasn't, to my knowledge, shown anyone else but he knows obviously."

Amy stared at the picture. Sheldon seemed upset yet if she were honest she was more amazed that her first proper kiss had been captured in this way.

"I guess we really need to have that talk don't we, especially as it is no longer a secret." Amy admitted and seeing Sheldon nod she said "let me go shower and change, then we can order food and talk."

Seeing no fault in her logic Sheldon took the photo back off her and placing it behind him on the bed, stood and said "OK you shower and I'll start packing, then we can swap before dinner." But as soon as Amy had shut the bathroom door behind her Sheldon reached for the picture again and studied it. How could he deny he was pleased the moment had been captured. Relieved she did not seem annoyed Sheldon thought about the implications. Pauline may possibly now know, as he could not imagine Raj keeping it entirely to himself. But that wasn't a bad thing. Pauline knew him well enough to know he didn't appreciate gossip; but also she knew his feelings for Amy were serious. Looking at the photo Sheldon thought they looked comfortable in the embrace; and was surprised looking closely at his own features how confident he appeared. Thinking back to the moment he realised he had felt safe kissing Amy in a way he had not felt with Pauline. Maybe it was their friendship that offered him that comfort, knowing she knew him and didn't judge him in any aspect of his life. He just hoped that he could offer her the same comfort and reassurance to any questions she may have. He was trying not to build his hopes as to her wanting to take things further but seeing the photo made him realise once more how she had been more than happy in the moment.

Realising the water had turned off Sheldon threw the photo down and began hastily throwing clothes onto the bed ready to pack, dragging his bag out he opened and found the shoes they had hidden from Penny. That seemed a long time ago now. Taking them out of his bag he sent Penny a text saying her belonging would be ready for collection any time she wished to pick them up.

Amy appeared seconds later wrapped in her dressing gown, a towel round her wet hair. Seeing the shoes grinned. "Are you giving them back?"

"Yes. I see no reason why we should have to carry them. If she has no room in her own bag I am sure Leonard will be more than willing to help. I have sent her a text and I am expecting her any minute now."

As if on cue Penny knocked on the door and Amy laughed as Sheldon called innocently "Who is it?"

"Cut the crap Sheldon and open the door, I am not in the mood!"

When Sheldon pulled the door open Penny grinned at the sight of Amy in her dressing gown

"Not interrupting am I?"

"Yes you are actually," Sheldon said thrusting the shoes into her arms, "Amy and I wish to complete our packing and rest before we travel home tomorrow. Goodnight Penny."

Slamming the door before Penny had as chance to reply sheldon turned and said more nervously "I will go shower." And retreating to the bathroom he left Amy staring after him.

Why had he run? She looked at his clothes thrown hastily onto his bed and frowned. It wasn't like him, then seeing the picture next to the clothes she moved to pick it up. Had he been looking at it? Amy was almost tempted to ask if she could keep the picture. It would, after all, be a record that somebody found her attractive, her mother would not believe her unless she had proof and this was certainly proof. Amy stood and quickly folded Sheldon's clothes packing them efficiently in his bag before moving to do her own. Without Pennys shoes and alcohol supply her bag was noticeably emptier than it had been when she arrived. Lifting it off the bed and placing it next to Sheldon's by the bathroom door, she moved back to look at the picture. It had been nice, the kiss. No it had been more than nice. And the feel of his hand against her cheek had made her feel... cherished. He had been so tender. She had assumed, from the romance books she had read and the girl talk she had listened too, that passion was harsh and urgent. but she knew there had been passion in that kiss but a passion she had never realised existed.

When Sheldon re-entered the bedroom he found Amy sat staring at the picture. She looked up and smiled.

"I finished packing your clothes, your bag's there," she pointed. "All we need is to add our night clothes and bathing things once they are dry. I left some clothes hanging for you to wear tomorrow."

"Thank you." Sheldon said and moved to sit next to her. "Shall I order some food?"

Amy grinned "Yes, lets go mad and order something neither of us have had before."

"Why would we do that?" Sheldon frowned. "Surely ordering something you know you like is a more sensible solution."

"Maybe I don't feel like being sensible!" Amy pointed out.

"Why?" Sheldon asked again. Amy was making him nervous and he wasn't sure what had caused this particular mood swing.

Looking at him Amy said "Tomorrow we will go home, I will see you a couple of times a week and our work and home routines will determine when we wake, sleep and eat. Just for tonight I fancy making the most of the freedom we have."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Sheldon asked nervously.

"Nothing to extravagant," Amy assured him, "grab the hotel menu and lets see what they have."

So Sheldon, reluctantly skipping over the 'Mickey burger' ordered black cod, while Amy ordered shrimp penne pasta. "Can we have ice-cream?" Sheldon asked.

"Why not ask them to surprise us." Amy suggested so Sheldon, staring longingly at the picture of the ice-cream sundae, gave their orders to room service and said "I am not sure I like this going mad."

"Tomorrow Sheldon you can have pizza and lemonade and sit in your spot. In fact fact after we go home you never have to eat fish again if you don't want too but you cant deny you haven't enjoyed it."

"No, that's true. But I am still unsure as to the mood you appear to be in."

Amy shrugged. "What happens tomorrow Sheldon?"

"We go home."

"OK and what happens the next day."

"Well personally I will be doing my washing and catching up on the Dr who I have missed and..."

"Exactly everything goes back to normal. When will we see each other?"

"I should imagine Tuesday, for dinner at the cheesecake factory. Unless you visit Penny before then."

Amy nodded "Normal.. from tomorrow everything will be normal. Maybe tonight I want to hold on to this. Us sharing a trip, sharing new experiences. I know that kiss wasn't new for you, but it was very new for me and I think like all the other new experiences we have had recently it makes me a little sad to think they are coming to an end."

Sheldon nodded and said "But it doesn't have too. Amy are you saying you want more? From us? Me?"

"I think what I am saying is that kiss made me realise there is more to life than work. In this past month we travelled to Europe and swam in beautiful pools. We saw so amazing history, ate amazing food, then came home and had fun with our friends. I liked that; and I guess the thought of going back to the routine day to day living is just not very appealing."

"We cant always be on holiday Amy. And I am a physicist. I like my office, my boards and my routine. It is who I am."

Amy nodded "I know that I just don't want to loose this."

Sheldon nodded. He was confused. It sounded like Amy was lumping their kiss into the holiday fun category and that wasn't what he wanted at all. He was saved from further hopes being shattered by their food arriving; and settling down to eat Amy thankfully changed the subject to talk about the day they had had. When he had finished his fish Sheldon placed their finished plates on a tray and moved to uncover dessert. His grin was huge as he discovered the biggest sundae he had ever seen. Chocolate ice-cream, sauce and sprinkles along with biscuit and flakes and nuts.

Amy laughed "If you are sick tonight don't blame me!" She said as she watched him attack the ice-cream with a spoon. As Amy watched Sheldon eat she marvelled at how enthusiastic he could become over something as simple as ice-cream. Today he had shown the same enjoyment when discovering the fun of the pool and she knew he would be exactly the same on Monday when he found an answer to an equation that he had been solving. Thinking of herself she realised she rarely let those moments take over her. Occasionally with Penny and Bernadette she would succumb but she felt more comfortable being in control of both her surroundings and her emotions. Was that why she had never been driven by desire? The kiss today was one of the few times she had let that guard down and she had enjoyed it.

"What are you thinking?" Sheldon asked quietly, spoon down now, and looking at her anxiously.

"I was just marvelling at your ability to let yourself enjoy something."

"You were frowning."

"Yes well it occurred to me I do not share this skill. I like control in everything."

Sheldon snorted "I think if you asked most people they would say I like control, I have my spot, my TV timetable and breakfast schedule. I live by rotas."

"Yes, but when face with dessert you abandon those thoughts and just enjoy. When we were at the pool you were the same. I cant do that. And it occurred to me that is my problem. Today when you kissed me I let go. Or gave you control, I am not sure which."

"And?"

"And it was not so bad I guess."

"So try it with the little things, make a list and just do those things for you."

"Sheldon when you kiss someone is it the same each time?" Amy asked shyly.

Momentarily confused by the topic change Sheldon hesitated. "No. I guess it depends on where you are what the situation is."

Amy nodded. "Does it feel different kissing me to when you kissed Pauline?"

Sheldon nodded slowly, a little wary at the direction the conversation was taking.

"How?"

"Well when I kissed Pauline I was in private and indoors, so the physical surroundings where different for a start."

"That's not what I meant. I meant..."

"I think I know what you meant. Yes Amy it was different. With Pauline. I was driven by lust I guess. An urge for instant gratification. I don't feel that with you."

Amy considered his words and said quietly "You don't desire me in the same way."

"No. With you I don't have a craving too, as Howard would put it, 'get laid'. I don't want to have coitus and leave. Amy you are more than that and to enter into something like that would mean more. When I kissed you today I felt different. With Pauline. I felt nervous and unsure with you I felt safe."

"Pauline is sexy and I am safe."

"No! OK I am not explaining it right. I kissed Pauline and wanted more; I got more and that was enough. It is like this sundae." Sheldon nodded to his half eaten dessert "I wanted ice-cream and I got it; I have had enough now and don't want any more. Amy you are not ice-cream to me, you are more like water. I need you in my life to survive. I have friends, Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard; and I am pretty certain if any one of, or all of them, moved away I would survive. But Amy the reason I have not pursued my desire for you is if you left I couldn't survive. I need you. If that means as friends then that is OK as long as you are in my life."

Amy knew she had tears in her eyes as she said "Thank you Sheldon."

Moving to hug him she whispered into his chest "I think my feeling are changing. I think I want more. But I am scared. When you kissed me it felt better than I ever imagined but I am scared when we go home it will be different. That a kiss on a ride, in the sun, on holiday is romantic and different and it is that which made it specials."

Sheldon held her shoulders and pushed her away so he could see her face. "Then I suggest when we get home we repeat the experience. We set a time and a place. Tuesday after dinner for example part of our routine. I will accompany you home and we try another kiss. Nothing more just a kiss then you can see how it compares."

"OK" Amy said quietly. "Tuesday night."

73

Stood in his room Sheldon smiled. He had already sorted and pre-soaked his laundry and he was waiting for Leonard to go out with Penny before he went down to the basement. He had avoided Leonard as much as possible since arriving home. He was pretty sure Raj had mentioned the photo and Leonard was going out of his way to ask awkward questions that right now Sheldon just didn't want to face.

Hearing Leonard call out 'goodbye' Sheldon waited a few minutes for him to be inside Pennys apartment before venturing down the hall. Basket under his arm he added his journal to the top of the pile and made his way downstairs. The quiet of the room was a welcome relief to what had been a busy few days. The flight home had been uneventful the girls had all sat together and Sheldon had sat between Leonard and Raj. This is when the questions had begun. Raj had started it by asking Sheldon if he had any souvenir pictures from the rides. When Sheldon had stuttered, stammered, twitched and then denied it, Leonard knew something was up. By the time they had landed in LAX Sheldon had all but run to the car and Leonard's asking what Raj had meant and if he was missing something made the drive to Los Robles avenue a long one.

Where otherwise he would frown at Leonard's need to be with Penny so soon after arriving home, having spent every minute together for the past three days, Sheldon was now torn between gratitude, as it afforded him space and an understanding brought about by his constant wandering what Amy was doing. Several times he had gone to call her but resisted, and know having set his washing to spin Sheldon opened his journal and began logging the events of the past few days. His clinical list of rides ridden and meals eaten showed nothing of the turmoil his emotions were in. He was not quite sure how he could explain, even to his future self, how the Sheldon of today wanted nothing more than to abandon his washing, get on a bus and go see if Amy wanted to try their proposed experiment now. He wanted more than anything to prove to her that if he kissed her again it would be equally as good if not better. He wanted to show her that she didn't have to be scared and that together they could explore whatever avenue she wished. Chewing the end of his pen he wrote, _Amy seemed to enjoy the break. She expressed a desire to test __our new found closeness and our experiment begins Tuesday._

Sheldon knew this was not an experiment for him. Without needing to try again he knew exactly how he would feel should they repeat the kiss; but he had to afford Amy the chance to discover this for herself. Sheldon realised just how patient Pauline had been with him and as he thought back to her gentle persuasions and corrective instructions he wondered if, like he had with Pauline, Amy would tire of him and want to move on. This thought scared Sheldon more than he was willing to admit. Would he recover?

As this thought rushed through his head he realised just how deeply he felt for Amy and just how much he had riding on this experiment working. As his washing cycle finished and he moved his clothes to the dryer he thought that maybe he should think carefully about Tuesday. He needed it to be perfect. He knew if Amy thought he was trying to hard then, like with the flowers, she would simply dismiss the idea. No he needed to think carefully about how he could approach this so Amy would be unable to resist should he suggest trying something similar.

Impatient now for the washing to be done Sheldon began pacing. By his 10th circuit of the basement his washing was ready. Folding it precisely he carried it back to his room to put away. Showering and putting on his Saturday pyjamas Sheldon felt himself relax. Moving to get a comic book from one of the boxes on his shelf Sheldon lay on his bed. His eyes moved across the page several times before he admitted he was not taking in a word of what he was reading, the bright colours of the detailed illustrations blurred as his mind focused, not on the adventures of the flash, but rather on what he should wear to dinner Tuesday evening. As he became more conscious of his thoughts he wondered if changing his routine was wise. Amy had specifically said she was unsure of her reaction due to the change in circumstance. He really needed to keep things the same. Sighing Sheldon placed his comic on his bed side table and closed his eyes. He just hoped it was enough.

73

Sunday was a blur, Sheldon knew he had flown his kite, he knew the guys had teased his lack of focus and his returning home empty handed as Howard crowed over his victory. But even the loss of his favourite kite didn't shake the feeling of restlessness. Monday at work was quite simply a waste of time. He was so distracted at one point he almost agreed to take on extra lecturing duties. Now, Tuesday afternoon, he was simply nervous. He had eaten very little at lunch and now as his stomach rumbled he regretted his decision. Checking his watch he considered grabbing a sandwich from the canteen but knew eating this late would then upset his system and dinner would be pointless. Looking at his whiteboard he knew he was unlikely to get much more done today so phoned Leonard to see what time he was planning on leaving.

"Hey Sheldon, I thought we were leaving normal time and going straight to the cheesecake factory?" Leonard frowned. Penny had spoken to Amy and told her she would be joining them so Leonard was unsure why Sheldon was now wishing to leave.

"Yes that is the plan but I wanted to drop my bag at home as I had planned on spending a little time at Amy's later." Sheldon answered hoping this admission wouldn't lead to a further round of questioning.

"OK well I can be finished in 15 minutes if you want to go then?"

"Thank you Leonard." Sheldon softly replaced the phone and began tidying his desk when Leonard appeared Sheldon was ready, coat on, bag slung across his chest and biting his lip nervously.

The ride back was quiet and knowing he had nearly an hour before Amy would even be likely to leave work Sheldon made himself some camomile tea and sat in his spot.

"Sheldon what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." Sheldon admitted then looking at Leonard said "Amy admitted her feeling for me might be changing. I am going back to hers later to help her decide if this was just a holiday aberration or genuine feelings."

"Oh, and how do you feel about that?" Leonard asked cautiously surprised Sheldon was opening up to him and conscious that any advise offered would quite possibly be taken literally.

"I am scared. Scared she will say the feelings are gone, scared she will discover she wants more but not with me. I have not been what she has wanted before, why should that be different now?"

"You could argue you never felt like that before but you do now." Leonard pointed out gently. "What made you change?"

Sheldon considered Leonard's words "I realised that she was my friend but also more than that. So much more. Whereas I like spending time with my friends I also get irritated by you!"

"Gee thanks!" Leonard muttered under his breath.

"Amy doesn't irritate me. She understands me."

"Sheldon all I can say is be honest with her and give her time."

Nodding realising he knew this himself Sheldon stood up

"Come on Leonard, hurry up or we will be late." And without giving Leonard a chance to even register the sudden change of mood Sheldon was at the door.

73

"Hey bestie!" Amy smiled as she hoped onto a bar stool and waved at her friend.

"Amy your early the guys wont be here for ages."

"I know that's why I came now. I needed to ask you something."

"OK shoot." Penny poured Amy a glass of wine and checking all her other customers were happy turned her attention back to her friend

"Tonight Sheldon is coming back to mine."

"OK." Penny said slowly not sure where this was going.

"When we were away I admitted to him my feeling might be changing. we are going to conduct an experiment."

"Why? Why does it have to be so scientific?"

"Because I am scared" Amy said quietly twisting the glass in her fingers. "By labelling it I can almost convince myself it wont matter if I don't feel the same."

"OK you have lost me." Penny frowned.

"We kissed. While we were away we kissed and I liked it and I felt different and I wanted more." Amy said in a rush forcing the words out before she changed her mind. "When we spoke about it I said I thought it might have been because we were on holiday, you know the sun, the Disney romance..."

Penny snorted "Yeah nothing like queues and kids to add to the romance."

"So Sheldon suggested repeating the kiss once we were home. Tonight in fact. Penny say it is different? Say I don't like it?"

"Is that really what you are worried about?" Penny asked eyeing Amy closely "Or are you scared you will kiss him again and really like it."

Amy shrugged.

"Listen Amy if you panic and get nervous it will be different of course it will. I would suggest getting drunk and just going for it but I am not sure that that would be a solution for you. Wait until he arrives and see how things go. If you don't want him to go back ask me for a wine instead of dessert and I will make an excuse get out of work and we will go get drunk. But Amy give him a chance, give both of you a chance please."

73

Sheldon spotted Amy long before she saw him, she was nursing a glass of wine but he was relieved to see it appeared untouched. Penny was talking seriously to her and Amy was nodding. Was she as nervous as him? Is that why she was here?

Sheldon thought back to his first intimate encounter with Pauline; and remembering the feeling realised while he was nervous but excited now at the possibilities that could lay before them, Amy was probably just plain scared. The thought of her nerves calmed him a little and indicating the women to Leonard, Sheldon bypassed the table that was being kept empty for them and made his way to the bar.

"Penny, Amy." he greeted, cursing himself for his formal tone. He saw Amy jump and blush and smiled at her hoping to calm her. "You're here early." he said quietly as Leonard stood on tiptoe to reach across the bar to kiss Penny.

"I was nervous," Amy said quietly "I needed to calm down." Amy glanced at her wine.

"Me too." Sheldon offered.

"Why would you be nervous?" Amy blinked not expecting this. Suddenly aware Leonard and Penny were openly eavesdropping Sheldon took Amy's hand and tugged saying "Lets go to the table." and shaking his head at Leonard who moved to follow waited to make sure Amy was coming before moving back into the restaurant. Once sat Sheldon said "I was nervous because I wanted to do this right. I wanted it to be perfect. But as soon as I saw you sat there I realised your nerves were probably far greater. I know how that feels Amy. I don't want you to be scared, and I certainly don't want the thought of anything we may or may not do drive you to drink."

Amy grinned. "I didn't actually drink anything and you don't scare me Sheldon. I think I am more scared of myself."

"Why?"

Amy looked at Sheldon and almost groaned when she saw Raj and Howard enter. "The others are coming so maybe we should talk about it later." She suggested.

Reluctantly nodding Sheldon stood and moved so rather than sitting across from her he was now next to her.

As the others arrived at the table along with Penny and Leonard, Sheldon smiled at Amy again and unseen by the others reached for her hand under the table. He gave Penny his order and then became distracted by Raj ordering a dessert and no main meal

"You cant do that!" he stated firmly.

"Why not? I want ice-cream. I ate all my lunch at work including the broccoli, which was cold and disgusting. I am not that hungry now but I want ice-cream."

"But we are not having dessert yet."

"So?"

"So you should wait. You can have ice-cream when we have ice-cream."

"Sheldon let the man have ice-cream!" Penny muttered.

At his muttered "Preposterous!" Penny grinned winked at Amy and went to pace their order.

Raj continued to distract and annoy Sheldon for the rest of the meal. First by sending his ice-cream back as it had no sauce, then asking for a second helping when everyone else ordered dessert. Sheldon missed Penny asking Amy if she was needing a drink refill or Amy's shy "No thank you." and Pennys responding grin. Now as he threw his money onto the table and continued to lecture Raj Sheldon realised was stunned to complete silence by Raj interrupting and whispering "You can thank me later."

"What are you rambling about now?"

"I sacrificed my diet to keep you distracted, you are welcome."

Sheldon blinked and realised as he watched Raj walk away he was left with just Amy.

"You ready?" she asked shyly and as he nodded he knew Raj was right. He would thank him later.

73

As Sheldon settled himself on Amy's sofa accepting the tea she handed him, Sheldon said "You said you were scared of yourself why?"

Amy blushed "because I am beginning to realise how you had been feeling. Because I am not sure if I know how to control my emotions, because I have so many questions and you will think I am stupid."

"I would never think that Amy. Never. What questions?"

"Well I guess the most prominent is the kiss. Would it always be like that? Will it be different here now we are home? If it is the same what happens then? And I get to that point and I panic at the implications." Amy admitted.

Sheldon looked at Amy carefully and said "nothing needs happen. If you want to try another kiss then I am certainly not going to refuse." he smiled ironically knowing Amy had no idea how desperately he wanted her to agree, "but Amy if that is all you want, then that is all that happens."

"OK" Amy looked at her knees. "I would like to try." She all but whispered.

Sheldon could see by the pale complexion of her face and how her hands were knotting that she was more than a little nervous. Not wanting to crowd her he reached out a hand and lifted her chin with a stroking finger and leaning over let his lips touch hers gently. He pulled back and saw she was now looking at him unblinking but not pulling away. Moving a little closer Sheldon repeated the kiss, this time not pulling away so quickly.

Amy's hands now were unknotted but clenching and unclenching on her lap.

"OK?" Sheldon asked quietly. He desperately wanted to pull her too him, but knew if he did she may be frightened. At her nod he said "Again?" And receiving another nod Sheldon moved closer still, but this time moved to hold Amy's face and not wanting to stop let himself feel. He had waited so long for this and her soft breath on his cheek and her hesitant mimicking of his actions almost his undoing as he let one hand thread through her hair. Letting himself taste her his lips, capturing her lower lip before his tongue gently stroked. Gasping Amy pulled back

"Too much?"

Amy shook her head then nodded. "I'm sorry but it felt..." she shook her head again.

"I shouldn't have pushed it but holding you just feels so good." Sheldon almost groaned then standing moved to the kitchen. He needed space, he needed to distract himself as he realised he was seconds away from pinning her to the sofa and kissing every inch of flesh he could reach. Glancing over his shoulder Sheldon saw Amy hadn't moved. As if in a trance. Sighing he moved back and sat down next to her.

His presence seemed to pull her back and she said "It was different."

"OK." Sheldon was scared to ask how scared she would say it was not as good as she remembered.

"Good different" she said seeing the hesitation on his face "but more intense."

"OK." Sheldon said again, cautious, knowing she needed to voice these thoughts.

"Sheldon how does it make you feel when we kiss?"

"Aroused." Sheldon stated bluntly, causing Amy to frown. "Amy I cant deny how you make me feel it is pretty obvious you have seen for yourself."

"Why do I not get like that?"

Sheldon closed his eyes against the pain these words caused. "You don't feel anything?"

"Oh I do. When you kissed me though the first time it was like a dream, the second time I didn't want you to stop, the third time it scared me because I wanted to touch you I think but I don't know how. I feel like I should know what to do this is meant to be natural."

"Who says?"

It is human nature Sheldon, it is how the species reproduces."

"No Amy, that is sex." Sheldon stated bluntly. "We could have coitus right here right now and not feel the same things."

"You think?"

"Yes. I didn't feel like this with Pauline." Sheldon admitted. "With her I wanted to learn, then I wanted the feeling to stop by the means of completion. With you I never want it to stop. I want to feel your hands hold me, touch me, pull me close. I want to touch and stroke you and kiss you. Amy this is new to me too. I have not felt like this before."

"Sheldon if we took this slowly could you show me what to do?"

"More kissing?"

"Well yes," and Amy blushed "Could you show me what to do, how to hold you?"

Sheldon knew he was nodding and as he moved towards her he knew this was one teaching job he would never turn down.

Reaching for Amy's hands he held them as he kissed her gently again. Feeling her relax into the kiss quicker this time Sheldon lifted one hand to his chest so she could feel his heart pounding; letting go he held her head. As he reluctantly pulled back he said "I should go."

"Oh, OK" Amy knew her disappointment was evident in her voice.

"I don't want too, but I need too or this experiment will get out of hand. Would you like to have dinner with me Thursday?" Sheldon asked knowing he needed to see her again as soon as possible

"I would like that."

Nodding Sheldon placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Good night Amy Farrah Fowler."

He was gone before she could reply.

73

Sheldon seriously considered walking home from Amy's. He needed to calm down. He needed to clear his head and he certainly couldn't face questions from Leonard right now. As he sat waiting for the bus he realised Amy had asked for more. She wanted to know more, she was willing to try. Maybe if they took it slow this could work. Climbing onto the nearly empty bus and finding the cleanest looking seat available Sheldon reached for his phone and sent Amy a text.

**Maybe on Thursday we could talk about some of your other concerns. Maybe one at a time is the best way to go. S.**

He was home, showered and in bed before he got a reply.

**Perhaps we could kiss some more and hold each other close. Is it strange I feel the need to hold you?**

Smiling he replied quickly **Amy if it is strange then I can assure you you are not alone. I want to hold you more than you could know. I am looking forward to Thursday.**

Sheldon slept well that night.

The next morning Leonard noted Sheldon chose cereal from the fun end of the shelf, and in the car did not even complain at Leonard's choice of music. Whatever happened last night Leonard hoped it carried on!

73

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and not wanting to bore you with details I can do nothing more than apologise. I hope after such a long wait this chapter is not disappointing. I will endeavour to get back on schedule and try to update every couple of days.**

**Ax**


	21. Chapter 21

Wednesday was a much more productive day. Sheldon knew he had broken his routine that morning by choosing coco pops for breakfast; but his mood called for them; and now, as he stood staring at the work he had accomplished, he knew it hadn't been a mistake. He was due to lecture this afternoon and where normally this would fill him with dread, today he knew it was merely a task to be suffered before an evening of comic books, halo and friendship. Last night he had slept better than he had in months and he was hoping tomorrows meeting would enable him to move a step closer to convincing Amy this was not a mistake.

He glanced away from his board towards his bag leaning against his desk. He had promised himself that if he accomplished both a successful morning and afternoons work then he could stop and review his theory. He had a feeling he would be able to prove to Amy what they had was different. More than just the words he had spoken last night. The evidence was in his bag. His journals. Shaking himself to focus Sheldon grabbed his notes and headed out towards the lecture theatre. It would be a waste of time of course. He would talk, he would be faced with a wall of blank expressions and pointless questions, before being able to return to things that mattered. Entering the lecture hall he was shocked to see a few students already in attendance, normally they were still slinking in after he had started speaking. Placing his notes on the lectern and connecting his laptop he glanced up and stopped still.

"Amy?" He whispered the word and was already around the stand and heading towards her before he was aware of his own actions.

"Amy?"

"Ah Dr Cooper!" Amy grinned as she turned to face him. "I hope you don't mind. I have checked with your board that it is OK my being here." Amy realised she was gabbling and taking a deep breath said a little more calmly. "These are some students from the local high schools hoping to take science further, they were visiting me at UCL and as they expressed an interest in physics and I knew you were lecturing..." Amy trailed off. Sheldon was looking at her as if she had grown horns. "You don't want me here..." she whispered.

Sheldon shook his head before saying "Can I speak to you a minute?"

Moving away, aware the eyes of the young students were following, he turned and said quietly "Amy what are you doing here?"

"I just told you."

"Really? Then I am confused as to why you didn't mention this visit when I spoke to you last. It isn't as if these students arrived at UCLA unscheduled."

Amy sighed. "No, and to be honest I hadn't thought when I last saw you about their visit. This morning they arrived, we were discussing science, your name came up and I had the idea."

"Why would my name come up?" Sheldon asked confused.

Amy blushed

"Amy?"

"OK, I happened to mention I knew you, a colleague expressed disbelief, it got a little competitive and here we are."

"Why would they not believe you, we have been friends a long time now?"

"Oh its a long story." Amy shrugged. "Look if you want us to leave..."

"No it is OK, although I am not sure my lecture will be of much relevance to high school students."

"Its OK, it is more for them to get a feel for the place, to sit in a packed lecture hall, that kind of thing."

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably. His lectures were not normally well attended, and the last few had been a positive disaster. Suddenly not wanting Amy there at all he began to frantically think of a reason that would sound plausible.

"Dr Fowler," came a young voice from the seats behind them. "Is your boyfriend going to use the lasers you were telling us about?"

"Boyfriend?" Sheldon whispered eyebrows raised.

Amy groaned. "It isn't how it sounds. Look a student asked if you were my boyfriend, a colleague made some derogatory comment and I found myself saying you were just to save face. OK I know it was a lie but all I need is for you to lecture, the kids see some science then we all go away and leave you in peace."

Sheldon grinned. Glancing over Amy's shoulder, noting his own students were still notable by their absence, he stepped forward and before Amy could register what he was doing he wrapped an arm around her waist and propelled her against him back to the waiting students.

"I am afraid we are not using lasers today. In fact you may find the whole lecture a little dry, but I am sure if we ask her nicely Dr Fowler here can arrange another visit and lasers can most definitely feature."

Amy squeaked as she felt Sheldon squeeze her close and she knew her cheeks were flushed. She was however spared answering by the noisy arrival of Sheldon's own students causing him to reluctantly release her and move back to the front of the auditorium.

73

If you had asked him later Sheldon would have told you he had given his normal lecture. If you had asked his students they would have admitted it was one of his finer lectures, he was less judgemental, actually explained if someone asked a question and at the end was happy to stay behind rather than beat them to the door.

If you asked Amy she could have told you nothing! After Sheldon's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close her mind blanked out. She knew he was talking, she knew the students with her asked a few questions and she hoped she had looked like she was listening. But for the whole of the talk all she did was think of how her heart skipped a beat as he had grinned at her. How his fingers had felt through the layers of her clothes and how her students had looked enviously at her as he released her to take up his position at the front of the students. She was suddenly brought back to reality by his voice.

"Amy... Dr Fowler..."

Blinking Amy focused. "Sorry I was just thinking about your lecture." she lied hoping he would not pick up on her inattention. His raised eyebrow though showed she was wrong, but he made no comment other than to hand her a timetable of when he was scheduled to be in the laser lab.

"Let me know if you want to bring these guys back." He nodded at the students. Then quietly to Amy, "in fact I suggest when you return to UCLA you call me and we can rearrange our plans for tonight so we can discuss the change in our relationship agreement over dinner."

"Sheldon I told you I only said that because -"

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend? Look Amy you know how I feel. I think the other night went some way to proving we could have more than a holiday fling. I don't want that and I don't think you do either. Now I suggest I cancel halo and we sit down and you ask me any questions you still have. I have something I need to show you and I think, hope, it will show you I am serious. Now I have to go but I will call you later." Sheldon didn't wait for Amy to respond he just left her standing there staring after him.

73

Having safely deposited the students back at the university Amy retreated to her lab and, pulling up a stool, sat down to consider the events of the morning. The whole disaster occurred because she had been showing off. Trying to impress the young students. A colleague overhearing had called her on it and she was then forced to continue the lie and had found herself at Caltech.

Sheldon knew. He could see right through her and knew she wanted more. In fact, Amy shivered, his realisation had made him seem more confident. He had not asked what she wanted to do; he told her. He had smiled so knowingly as he asked if she did or didn't want to be his girlfriend.

Amy suddenly realised this Sheldon, the confident demanding Sheldon, was the one she wanted. It was this Sheldon who she had met and admired in the field of science. It was hearing talk of the affect he had had on Pauline, when she was in her brief relationship with him, that had caused Amy to view Sheldon differently in the first place. To have him speak so assuredly to her about something as personal as a relationship, and in public too, made Amy blush even though she was alone.

Picking up the phone she dialled Sheldon's number and found herself smiling at his abrupt

"Cooper."

"Sheldon. Hey its me."

"Amy." She noticed his tone soften.

"Sheldon I need to apologise. For turning up unannounced at your place of work, for letting those students think..."

"Amy you do not need to apologise. You brought the students here to help foster their love of science. This is admirable, if maybe a little romantic, I doubt any student of that age still in high school would ever reach the level of success we ourselves have, but to give them a glimpse is nice I guess. As to what you let them think, my problem is not that so much as why you are still denying it yourself. Your actions surely show you that to have voiced the possibility you were voicing a desire you have been denying both yourself and me."

"Sheldon I am not denying anything. I was trying to impress some silly kids and it got out of hand."

"OK. Then answer me this then. I would like to take you on a date. The location can be one of your choosing and I would like it known to anyone interested I am asking you in the capacity of of boyfriend to a girlfriend. Think carefully Amy. We have been friends, good friends, but I am asking if you want that to change? You know how I feel and I need to know if you feel the same."

Amy was quiet. Sheldon, normally so patient around her was now demanding answers.

"Sheldon I don't know."

"OK, well as I sprung it on you I will say this. Tonight I am cancelling halo. I am going to ensure the others meet elsewhere and I will remain at home. If you consider my suggestion acceptable you can come to my apartment where I will attempt to prove to you that any fears or concerns you may have are unfounded. If you do not wish to accept however, then that is OK and the next time we meet it will be as if this conversation didn't happen. We will remain friends and I shall never mention it again."

Pausing but receiving no reply Sheldon said quietly. "I need to go Amy, I will see you soon." and replaced the phone.

Amy sat stunned. She would go, of course she would. Even the idea of not going was unthinkable. No, her problem was, as sheldon said, overcoming her own doubts and admiting to them both she wanted this. Then there was the question of what to wear. Would he expect more than kissing. He was, after all, used to more from Pauline. In the very short space of time they had been together lots had happened and Amy wondered if Sheldon was planning on this relationship between them moving at the same speed. Should she ask Penny? No, then everyone would find out. For half a heartbeat she considered calling Pauline herself. Realising just the cancellation of halo was a huge step Amy knew they wouldn't be able to hide anything from their friends. Perhaps she should ask Sheldon if he wanted to go to hers. Shaking her head at that idea too Amy began to pack her work away, it wasn't as if she had achieved anything anyway. No, she would go home, calm down and try to make herself presentable.

73

Replacing the phone from his call to Amy Sheldon realised he was shaking. He wasn't sure what had come over him but he knew, deep down, he had to know and at least this way, by tonight, he would have his answer. He picked up his cell phone and sent Leonard a text saying as he was feeling a little under the weather; the planned halo was cancelled and he had no objections if he and the others wanted to find alternative entertainment rather than nurse him. Knowing this would buy him a good amount of time alone Sheldon stood, grabbed his bag and left his office.

"Hi Sheldon, to what do we owe this honour?" Pauline grinned as he entered the lab.

"I wondered if I could have a moment of your time to discuss a personal matter?"

Looking closely at him and seeing how nervous he looked Pauline led him to the office part of the lab and closing the door so as not to be disturbed she said "Shoot!"

"Its Amy. I gave her an ultimatum."

"You did? Wow. How did she react?"

"Well she didn't. Everyone keeps telling me she likes me and I have been careful, so careful; scared to frighten her off, but she has been so non committal. So I told her if she didn't turn up at mine tonight I would assume she wanted nothing more than friendship."

"Well I guess that's not unreasonable." Pauline said quietly, "you have been on two holidays, she knows how you feel..."

"Do you think she will show?"

"I hope so Sheldon, she is really nice and I know you care for her a lot. Have things progressed at all?"

"Well we have kissed while on holiday and again since we have been back. I have tried not to rush her, but whenever I hold her I just don't want to stop. Walking away last night was one of the hardest things I have ever done. She thought the holidays were a false indicator on her feelings; but today she told someone I was her boyfriend. She didn't need to do that did she? Did she?"

"No, and I think Sheldon she is probably fighting this, her feelings. Let her tell you her fears. Remember how we worked through yours well you can do the same."

Nodding Sheldon said "I thought I would ask what her fears were and suggest addressing them 1 at a time, but what if I cant control myself?"

"Sheldon you will be fine, just remember you are the one with the knowledge, you are going to be able to guide her, help her. Sheldon you will be fine!" Pauline smiled a little sadly as she saw Sheldon smile. Amy was a lucky girl! Shaking off her sadness she grinned, "just remember Sheldon for you what we had was an experiment, but with Amy it could be so much more. Just be patient."

"Thank you Pauline." Sheldon nodded quietly and with a quick wave left the office and lab. Checking his phone he saw he had 3 text messages from Leonard, Howard and Raj all wishing him well and telling him they would be at the university student bar then going to some club. Smirking at their predictability, but relieved his plan worked, Sheldon quickly replied that he was going to leave early and storing his phone Sheldon made his way to the bus stop.

73

Parked outside Los Robles Avenue and checking her reflection in the rear view mirror Amy jumped when her cell phone rang. Fishing in her bag she was surprised to see Pauline's name showing.

"Amy? Hi, I hope you don't mind my calling but I saw Sheldon earlier. He told me about your date tonight. It is a date isn't it? You are going?"

"I am outside now." Amy admitted, "I am nervous."

"Amy get in there. Sheldon is a good man."

"Pauline why are you calling?"

"To make sure you turned up. To make sure you know how good he is, how much he cares."

"I do know." Amy admitted quietly. "But about how good he is... he has experience, you had experience, I don't know anything other than hearsay from my friends and things I have read in books. It is hardly the same."

"Maybe, but you have Sheldon! And as long as you tell him what is worrying you he will help you. He knows what to do Amy. Trust him." Then not even saying goodbye Pauline disconnected the call leaving Amy to reflect on her advise.

Sitting for a few minutes Amy knew she had wasted too much time and grabbing her bag got out and locked her car.

Knocking on the door Amy brushed her hair out of her face and shifted from foot to foot waiting for Sheldon to answer. She was a few minutes later than the time they had agreed, due to her dawdling and Pauline's call, and Amy wondered if Sheldon thought she was not coming. As the door opened she saw what she could only interpret as a look of relief wash over Sheldon's face.

"Come in." he said quietly and following him into the apartment Amy noted that he was alone and that it appeared he had been in his room, as the TV was off and there was no sign of work on his desk.

"Did I interrupt?" Amy asked nervously.

"No. I wasn't sure you would come. I am glad you did."

Then not able to resist the sight of her so close Sheldon pulled her to him and held her.

Amy dropped her bag and looped her arms around his slender waist, closing her eyes and just breathing in the scent of him. He was not usually one for signs of affection like this and she knew he must have been expecting her to not show.

"You didn't think I was coming?" She whispered into his chest.

Sheldon released his hold on her and shook his head. "In all the time we have known each other you have always been prompt. When the allotted time came and went I assumed you had made your decision and wanted to keep our relationship on a strictly friends basis. When I heard you knock I thought it was Penny sent by Leonard to check how I was."

"Why would Leonard send Penny over?" Amy asked confused.

"Because I told them I was sick to make sure they didn't come back, and on past experience Leonard will send Penny in first as a reconnaissance party."

"She is a good friend." Amy smiled.

"Whatever," Sheldon dismissed "I am relieved it is you." Pulling her to the sofa Sheldon said "wait here," and all but ran down the hall to his room returning with a notepad.

Amy looked at him curiously and as he sat in his spot and patted the space next to him so she would move closer he said "I wanted to show you this. When I conducted the experiment with Pauline and discussed the findings with you I made notes."

Flipping the book open to a page he had marked Sheldon shoved the book at Amy and watched as she read the neat writing that he had marked with a post it note.

_Having overcome nerves Pauline guided me through various physical experiments. Kissing, fellatio and coitus. Each building the level of arousal and culminating in orgasmic release. On completion of experiment I feel calm, tired and a desire to return to my own bed, my routine and my whiteboard to complete the work neglected._

Amy looked at Sheldon as she finished reading unsure as to why he was showing her this, before he flipped the page and handed the book back to her were she read.

_To ensure a fair and accurate experiment, after Amy pointed out large areas of uncatalouged data, I revisited Pauline and using parameters as near to the previous experiment as possible found I was more in control, less nervous and able to gather the information previously neglected. I was able to pass this information on to Amy as agreed. The experiment this time was again physically pleasing, but I find I now have no desire to repeat the experiment. Previous rem cycles have been restored to normal and my out of control hormones have thankfully returned to normal. Today at work I was able to focus totally._

As she finished reading Amy was not sure why she felt nervous, was Sheldon telling her that this, what ever it was between them, would be short lived? Looking at him she said "I am not sure I understand."

Still not speaking Sheldon turned the page once more and Amy read.

I_ have regrets about the experiment. While my rem cycle has been restored I feel it has also altered the relationship I once had with Amy. While she helped me immeasurably I now find my mind thinking of her. When I reflect on the experiment I do not reflect on the acts themselves, but rather on the reaction they caused when I recounted them to Amy. Since the experiment has ended I feel a barrier between us I do not know ho__w__ to bridge. Having formally ended things with Pauline I now find myself cursed with my daily routine interrupted with thoughts and questions such as will Amy join us for Chinese __or halo__? __W__as she across the hall with __P__enny? When I heard she was going on this tour I felt emotions I am sure others would describe as jealousy. _

Not even waiting for a reaction Sheldon turned the page when he saw she had reached the bottom and Amy saw a list of smells. Sheldon had seriously considered banning the colour green? Just because she had worn it? Looking at him now, closing the book even though she could see many other pages had been marked Amy said "I didn't know. I knew you were aroused but I thought it was just physical."

Sheldon just shook his head.

"I have a note book too" Amy said a little quieter. "When you came to me during the experiment I made notes. Perhaps you would like to read it?"

Sheldon looked at Amy closely. "I just needed you to see how this is different." Sheldon tried to explain. "The thing with Pauline, Amy it was so different. I don't want you to think it is the same. I wanted you to see that with you our friendship meant, means, a lot. My feelings are more than physical."

"In my notes I started by writing your thoughts as you told them too me; but then as it progressed I ended up with more questions in the book than observations." Amy admitted quietly, "Some of the things you told me left me so curious. I saw a side to you I had never considered, it scared me."

"Why?" Sheldon had turned to face Amy now his knee half bent onto the sofa so he could watch her face.

"She purred Sheldon! You made a woman purr!" Amy shivered. "This confession left me both stunned, curious and feeling so inadequate I can not explain."

"Amy for all I know that is normal."

"Oh believe me Sheldon I checked and it isn't!" Amy regretted the words as soon as she uttered them.

"You checked? How? Who with?"

"Penny. Also Pauline said you knew what to do and were a good man." Amy confessed causing Sheldon to groan and Amy to quickly qualify, "like you I didn't know if it was normal, Penny said Pauline was a lucky girl. Sheldon when we were away and I saw you... aroused.. well my previous curiosity was of course reignited but the sight of you also frightened me."

Sheldon nodded. " Amy I felt the same, the first time I saw Pauline. And with her things progressed quickly, far quicker than I had expected. It doesn't have to be like that with us. With her I told her I wanted a purely physical relationship and the reason why. That's not what I want for us. If it takes days, weeks or months then so be it."

"And if I cant? If I don't satisfy you as she did?"

"Amy lets just take it one step at a time. Let me make you dinner then we can draw up a schedule. "

Nodding Amy smiled "maybe that's best" she admitted and watching Sheldon move to the kitchen sat quietly thinking of how she could get from sitting here feeling nervous to feeling comfortable in an intimate situation with Dr Sheldon Cooper.

73

As Sheldon moved around the kitchen he tried to block out the thoughts rushing through his head. His initial euphoria at Amy's arrival, all be it late, was now replaced by doubts. Her doubts. He had hoped by showing her his thoughts she would see how this was different. He hadn't expected her to have written notes of that time of her own and it seemed now that the combination of the two just made her own self doubts greater. As he stood stirring the gravy Sheldon reflected on her observations and realised she had admitted being curious. She had gone as far as checking with her friend as to the normality of his situation. Sheldon knew no different, but if what Amy said was true then his experiment with Pauline had been a good one.

As another part of their conversation replayed in his head Sheldon turned and asked Amy

"When did Pauline say I was a good man and that I knew what I was doing?"

Even from across the room Sheldon saw Amy blush "Tonight."

"Pardon?" Sheldon turned the heat low under the pan and moved towards Amy.

"It is one of the reasons I was late" Amy confessed. "I had just parked the car and Pauline called me. She wanted to check I would turn up, she told me to get in here. She said you would be able to help me."

Shaking his head Sheldon could not believe the lengths women went too to interfere. "I told her that in confidence," he said quietly. "That I had asked you here. I am sorry she called."

"Why?"

"Because it is none of her business. It was your decision to make not hers."

"I was here anyway." Amy reminded him.

Nodding Sheldon slumped down into his spot. "I hadn't expected it to be this hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with Pauline I just told her what I wanted and it happened. I didn't consider her. Her feeling or emotions. It is just harder than I expected."

Amy didn't reply at first unsure as to whether Sheldon was expressing regret. "Sheldon if you didn't have to consider my thoughts and feeling what would happen?"

"I would turn off dinner, take you to my room and make love to you." Sheldon replied almost without thinking.

"Oh my!" Amy breathed.

With a self depreciating laugh Sheldon turned to face her. "Don't worry you are safe. Tonight we will have dinner and you can tell me how you see this going." Then standing Sheldon returned to the kitchen missing the almost disappointed look on Amy's face.

73

As they cleared the plates away and Amy again thanked Sheldon for the meal, he turned to look at her. She had been polite all evening; asking after his work and chatting about the students she had brought to visit him. He knew she was avoiding any deeper conversation but his nerves were now so on edge Sheldon could not stop himself. Acting on the impulse he had been restricting all eveing Sheldon took the tea towel from her hands then moving to stand in front of Amy effectively pinned her against the sink. Without a word he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers then pulling back took her hand and lead her to the sofa. Sitting down he pulled her next to him then held her close so her head rested on his shoulder. "OK, I need to know what you want Amy. Is it this? Us spending time together alone, holding each other, kissing?"

He felt her nod and encouraged he said "when I told you what I wanted to do to you how did you feel?"

"I'm not sure." Amy replied.

Sheldon pulled back a little looking down at her. "We need to be honest if this is going to work. How did you feel Amy?"

"Excited." she whispered.

Closing his eyes in relief Sheldon said "When you think back to everything you know about me and Pauline, or from our time away together, what questions do you have? Concerns? Things you want to clarify?"

Amy shrugged, then feeling Sheldon tense said "I am nervous about being naked. Feeling exposed. I am curious as to how you look and feel. I am scared I will want to go too slow for you."

Letting his breath out slowly Sheldon said "How about we work on that? You said you wanted to hold each other close, did you mean like this or more?"

Amy was suddenly glad Sheldon couldn't see the blush she could feel on her cheeks as she said "I like this. But maybe more?" She voiced it as a question and gasped when Sheldon all but jumped up and, pulling her after him, led her down the hall.

"Sheldon?" She questioned.

"Don't worry. We are just going to hold each other." He assured her as he opened his bedroom door leading her inside the darkened room.

"Shall I turn the light on?" He asked quietly. It was getting dark outside and the room was bathed in the gentle light from the window.

"No it is nice like this." Amy answered.

Sheldon moved them forward and letting go of her hand moved to the other side of the bed, kicked off his shoes and lay down.

Following almost blindly Amy lay gingerly on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Come here." Sheldon said quietly and pulled her closer so she lay flushed against his side her head nestled in the crook of his arm.

"I dreamt of this." Sheldon began talking quietly his head on the pillow his words brushing across her hair.

"I would lay awake and think of how it would be having you with me. For a few weeks I banned Leonard from eating strawberries because the smell reminded me of your hair. I even considered getting Penny to persuade you to change you shampoo." he grinned.

"You don't like it?" Amy asked concerned.

"No I do! But I figured if you used the same shampoo as Penny I would not wake up dreaming of it quite so much." Shifting slightly onto his side Sheldon said "I prefer yours."

He was rewarded by Amy lifting her head and grinning at him. Bending to kiss her forehead Sheldon said "Is this OK? Not too much."

"It's nice." Amy snuggled closer and feeling Sheldon shift onto his side looked up at him just as he lowered his head to kiss her again.

Gentle soft kisses; first on her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips until Amy wanting more, shifted too. Wrapping her arm around his head capturing his lips to hers.

Sheldon heard himself groan as he felt Amy against him. Using every ounce of control he had he let her take the lead; felt her fingers stroke the hair at his nape, her lips brushing tentatively against his. She pulled away blinking up at him causing him to groan again before crushing his mouth to hers. He stroked his tongue along her bottom lip feeling it tremble and part. Gently tracing her tongue, feeling her copy his actions, he moved his arms to stroke her back and feeling her shiver he pulled her close not breaking the contact of their lips.

As the desire inside him built Sheldon pulled away and gazed down at her, amazed she was here, amazed she had initiated taking the kiss further, but more than anything grateful she was not running screaming from the building. Closing his eyes Sheldon pulled Amy almost on top of him wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair.

As the light outside dimmed and the room became dark Sheldon whispered "You could stay over, I could set the alarm early enough for you to get home and ready for work."

He felt Amy shift and opening his eyes saw her considering his answer.

"Maybe we could do that at the weekend?" she suggested tentatively. Nodding and hoping his disappointment didn't show Sheldon said "I will make sure Leonard is out."

Amy snuggled back down and said "I like lying here like this."

"Me too." Sheldon whispered and felt her smile against him. "I hadn't expected it though. When I suggested tonight."

"No I know." Amy reassured him. "But it feels right and it is not as if we haven't shared a bed before."

"No, but not quite like this!" Sheldon grinned. "In fact if in Greece you had kissed me like that then I would not have been able to control myself."

"Why is it different now?" Amy asked curiously.

"Because I know that we need to do this right. In Greece I spent most of my time fighting for control of my body as you saw." Sheldon shook his head as the embarrassment the memory still caused washed over him again.

Amy grinned. "I certainly saw more than I bargained for!"

Swatting her gently Sheldon said "The plus side to that whole fiasco was my learning to swim."

"What do you mean?" Amy pulled away a little to look at him.

"That blasted two piece costume." Sheldon muttered. "The minute you dropped your towel and I saw it I was so aroused. There was no way I could let you hold me in the water as you had previously, not dressed like that. That's why I swam. To get away!"

"Charming!" Amy laughed. "Although I will let you off this once." and leaning to kiss him quickly she squealed as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her hard.

This time Sheldon didn't pull away and as he held her gently against him he knew she would feel the reaction the kiss was having on him. Pulling back reluctantly Amy smiled shyly.

"I had better go." she said quietly and releasing her immediately Sheldon nodded. As she climbed off the bed Sheldon tried to calm his body before standing himself. Sat hunched on the edge of the bed he jumped as he felt Amy run her hand down his back.

"Its OK." She whispered. "In fact I'm flattered." Then kissing the top of his head she left the room and began gathering her belongings giving Sheldon a minute to compose himself.

As he stood by the door Sheldon smiled so this weekend, "You really want to stay over?"

Amy nodded, "or you could stay at mine."

"Which would you prefer? Sheldon asked, seeing the merit in staying at Amy's, knowing then they would not run the risk of being interrupted.

"I don't mind. Why don't we see how we feel nearer the time?"

Nodding Sheldon agreed. "I am glad we did this tonight" Sheldon admitted.

"Me too." Amy smiled. And standing on tiptoe she kissed him gently before waving goodbye and making her way down to her car.

73

"Yes Leonard, I have told you already, I feel much better." Sheldon grumbled the next morning.

"You don't sound it." Leonard observed frowning.

"I am fine. I just didn't get much sleep."

"Sheldon if you are sick you should stay home."

"For the last time I am fine! Now hurry up or we shall be late." Sheldon demanded as he watched his room-mate gather his belongings.

As the two scientists made their way down the stairs they were stopped by the shout of "Hey guys wait up!" as Penny came round the corner behind them. Kissing Leonard, Penny turned to Sheldon, "Hey Shelly all better?"

"Yes thank you." Sheldon muttered.

"its funny," Penny mused "I was meant to be seeing Amy last night but she was struck down by a mystery illness too!"

"Yes very strange." Sheldon muttered not meeting Pennys curious gaze.

"She must have been bad as when I called her she didn't answer. Did you talk to her last night?"

"Penny we are going to be late," Sheldon muttered "I am sure if you try her today Amy will reply."

Grinning Penny said "Indeed, a miraculous recovery like your own?"

Practically running down the last few stairs Sheldon stood by Leonard's car and sent Amy a text warning her Penny suspected something. He all but groaned as Penny appeared talking on her phone saying "Hang on Ames he is here. You can talk to him yourself."

Grabbing the phone Sheldon said "Amy?"

"Sheldon I am sorry she tricked me."

"What do you mean?" Sheldon glared at a grinning Penny.

"She said you told her I had come over, I didn't think."

"Well I guess it answers the question about the weekend."

"My place?" Amy asked.

"Yes I think so. If that is OK?"

"Yes Sheldon it is fine. In fact I am looking forward to it.

Forcing the smile her words conjured off his face Sheldon thrust the phone back at Penny.

" Duplicitous! Had it not occurred to you Amy may not have wanted you to know. Maybe some things are private. I would thank you to mind your own business in future."

Then waiting for Leonard to unlock the car Sheldon got in and allowed himself to reflect on Amy's words. She was looking forward to it!

So was he. Very much!

73

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. Revelries last night mean this is a little later than planned but enjoy ;-) **


	22. Chapter 22

"Amy I am sorry." Penny said as she watched her friend slice the brain whilst trying not to throw up.

"Was Sheldon mad?" Amy asked glancing at Penny and grinning at the pallor of her friends face.

Nodding Penny muttered "mm hmm" before clasping her hand over her mouth and moving hastily to the bin in the corner were she promptly lost her lunch.

Amy laughed and said "Well I will make sure Sheldon knows you have apologised, and paid dearly! Come on lets go get you some water and you can give me some advise."

Once Amy had ensured Penny had recovered she looked at her friend across the cafeteria table and said "I know you were only teasing Sheldon, and I know you want the best for us, but can I ask you to lay off a while."

Penny stared at her friend seeing how earnestly she made her request and knowing there was more too this just than a request to stop teasing.

"OK, sure. Any reason? I mean, Sheldon knows I tease him he is used to it."

"Yes I know, and honestly it is more for my benefit. Look things are going well. Sheldon changed his plans yesterday so we could talk. He did it for me and to tease him may make him regret that decision."

"Things are OK though?" Penny asked seriously now.

"Yes. In fact we spoke about my concerns and I think cleared the air. He is going to come to see me at the weekend so we can continue the conversation."

"I am glad. Seriously Amy. I know we tease but I think you and Sheldon are good for each other. He is different when he is with you. Normally Sheldon is well just 'Sheldon'. All science and schedules and thinking of himself. Since he realised he had feelings for you he is different. Not in a bad way. And definitely not with others, but he is softer I guess. Less harsh. That he cancelled halo is nothing short of a miracle!"

Amy grinned. "Thanks Penny." Relieved her friend was supportive she said shyly "Sheldon may stay over at the weekend."

"Well good for you. Listen, I will suggest the guys come out to a club or something. Distract them. Raj wont be a problem, he is the biggest romantic fact keeping the news from him is probably wiser or he will be round planning the menu and setting the scene!" Grinning Penny said "Do you know what you are going to wear?"

"No. But I have decided to just try to keep it normal. Sheldon has been to mine before, we have shared a room before. If I worry about it too much I will panic and it will go wrong. I was going to maybe suggest getting take out and watching a film."

Penny laughed "Yeah that should work. Well if you need me give me a call, I need to go now though as I am working tonight. I am sorry about this morning."

"Its OK. And Penny, thanks."

Watching her friend go Amy realised just voicing out loud her plan, to keep things simple, was probably for the best. She had two whole days to get through and if she began stressing now, about clothes and food and how to act, then she would be a wreck long before Sheldon arrived. If last night had told her anything it was that they could talk this through and things would be OK.

73

Sheldon was not feeling quite so calm. He had slept very little the previous night. His pillows smelt of Amy, she had lain on his bed and now all he wanted was her back. As he remembered her kissing him he became aroused, and only getting up and making some tea calmed him down. Leonard's constant questioning, then Penny tricking Amy, led to him feeling frustrated and in need of peace.

Normally he would have pizza with his friends on a Thursday, but tonight he wanted to be alone. He knew though that to cancel again would lead to more questioning, more teasing, and therefore was not an option. With a resigned sigh Sheldon flicked through the notes he had made since arriving at work and stopped.

Picking up the notebook and moving to his white board he began re-writing his notes and standing back realised he had solved the problem that had been plaguing him for months. Almost scared to believe his own eyes he checked his watch and seeing it was lunchtime decided to join his friends, then get them to come back and check his work later.

"Sheldon I said I am sorry." Leonard repeated as his room-mate sat pushing his food around on his plate

"What.. oh.. yes I know. No I am not thinking of that. Listen," Sheldon put down his fork and focused on his friends who were looking at him apprehensively. "I think something happened this morning." He began only for Raj to say excitedly "Amy admitted she wanted more?"

"Raj focus!" Sheldon snapped. "No, here, at work. I was making notes but not fully concentrating due to the lack of support I received from my room-mate this morning," Sheldon threw a scathing glance at Leonard, "but as I reread what I had written I realised I had actually made a breakthrough."

"So I helped?" Leonard grinned.

"Don't push it Leonard." Raj whispered seeing Sheldon begin to stiffen. "Can we see?" Raj asked in a soothing tone and Sheldon grinned jumped up and abandoning hi s lunch said "Come on."

Howard glanced at his half eaten lunch then shrugging stood and followed. As Sheldon stood beside his white board staring at the faces of his friends he felt calm descend as their mouths fell open on viewing his discovery.

"Sheldon! This is amazing. Have you told anyone?"

"No. In fact I was scared to believe it myself. I don't want to tell anyone else yet, I need to double check my workings and see if I can take it any further; but if I can then I am sure it will support my application for tenure."

Nodding, still shocked that Sheldon had made the progress he had in one morning, Leonard said "Well we will leave you too it, I will come collect you when I am leaving." Sheldon had barely heard any of this though already consumed by the board in front of him.

It was 4 hours later that Leonard returned and finding Sheldon in the same spot said gently

"Sheldon its time to go."

"I cant leave this Leonard."

"It will be here tomorrow. Come on, I have ordered the pizza we need to go collect it."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sheldon! Come on." Moving into the room Leonard realised Sheldon had not been stood looking at his board all afternoon but, on closer inspection, saw 10 other boards lined up behind his desk, all full, all moving his idea forward. Leonard stopped to take a closer look at the board Sheldon was staring at.

"You have finished?" He half whispered. "This all checks out?"

Sheldon turned to look at him. "Yes. I cant believe it. I have checked and checked but Leonard it works. I need to get into the lab. I need to make this happen."

"Sheldon, this is huge! We need to tell Gablehauser. He can book the lab for you for as long as you need. This is more than tenure Sheldon, this is a massive leap toward your Nobel. Lets see if we can get into Gablehauser now. If you start tomorrow and work the weekend you could have something to submit before the deadline."

Sheldon blinked and looked at Leonard. "You think?"

Leonard was already tugging Sheldon towards the door and following blindly Sheldon let his mind drift to thoughts of prizes and awards, his name in top science magazines, and finally the recognition he deserved. As he let the image of Kripke hearing of his discovery play in his minds eye his was brought back to earth with a bump as he heard Gablehauser confirm "OK Dr Cooper, that is the laser lab booked along with any help you may need 24 hours a day for 7 days starting tomorrow at 7am."

"Excuse me what?" Sheldon blustered.

"The lab Dr Cooper. It is all yours. Dr Hofstadter here assures me if you work this weekend you could very well have hard evidence in no time."

"No I cant. I cant work this weekend."

"Sheldon, think about it the Nobel." Leonard whispered "Surely missing laundry night one week wont hurt."

"I cant." Sheldon repeated "I have plans. Look, if I can use the lab from Monday fine, but I don't want help or if I do I will arrange it. I need to do this my way. I don't want a repeat of the expedition."

Gablehauser looked at Sheldon closely. "Is he right, are you close to proving you theory?"

"Maybe. Look I know Leonard meant well but can I just have a little time?"

Nodding Gablehauser said "Of course but I want to be kept informed this is big Sheldon. "

As Sheldon turned to leave the office Gablehauser called out "Oh, well done Dr Cooper."

73

"I don't understand you." Leonard said once they had collected the pizza and were back in their apartment. "You had the chance to nail the tenure and have sole use of the labs for 7 days."

"There is no point until I am ready." Sheldon said patiently.

"And what is so important that you cant cancel this weekend?"

"I am seeing Amy."

"Really? You are going to put your career on the line for a date? What has happened to you Sheldon?"

Sheldon spun round to look at Leonard. "That's rich. From a man who has spent the whole of the time he has lived here chasing romance you now judge me. No, I am not putting my career on the line; if you had been listening you would have heard Gablehauser agree. I cant risk my career again Leonard. No, I will reassess today's work then tomorrow I will spend the weekend as I had planned, and then next week I will start testing."

As Leonard watched Sheldon calmly eat his pizza then select a DVD to watch Leonard knew he may as well give up. When in this mood there was no changing his mind.

73

"I don't see what the problem is." Penny frowned as Leonard finished talking later that night. He had gone over to 4b when Sheldon's refusal to talk to him had got beyond tolerable.

"Penny this is huge. He is risking it all for a date with Amy."

Penny shook her head. "Maybe what he is doing is not rushing. I seem to remember the last time he thought he had made a huge discovery he was brought crashing to his knees by his friends. Look Leonard, Sheldon needs to do this his way and the fact he wants to spend time with Amy even though all this is going on surely tells you how much the relationship means to him. How long have we teased him about not being a real boy, how many times have we mocked his almost robotic approach to life? Don't change the rules on him now. You need to support him. Does Amy know? About the discovery?"

"Well I haven't told her and I don't think Sheldon has spoken to her. He came in ate his pizza and has sat watching star trek ever since."

"Should I tell her do you think?"

"No, I guess if we are doing the whole 'letting him do it his way' thing, that involves when he tells people too. He said he was seeing her this weekend so I guess he will tell her then if hasn't already."

"Oh yeah, about this weekend, how about we go to that club that has just opened? I bet Howard will agree!" Penny laughed.

"Howard will but I cant see Sheldon!"

"No well he is seeing Amy anyway." Penny said tactfully, "I meant the rest of us."

"Sure." And grinning Leonard said "I could stay here then I would have a Sheldon free weekend."

"Sure if you want." Penny smiled. She would text Amy later and let her know the cost was clear.

73

"Hi Sheldon," Amy grinned as Sheldon's face appeared on her laptop "Is everything OK?"

"Yes it is fine. More than fine. I had a very productive day at work and I was able to book some time with the lasers for next week. Then Leonard returned home from Pennys to say they were going to a club and he would be spending the weekend at Pennys so all in all a resounding success."

Amy grinned. "You didn't fancy the night club?"

"Really Amy!" Sheldon scoffed "if I didn't know you were teasing I would be worried. No, the reason I called was to ask if my staying was still OK and to suggest a visit from your students sometime next week. I cant give you a time yet but I have an idea I will be testing and if successful I think any budding scientist will delight I n seeing it."

Amy grinned it sounds perfect. "You can fill me in at the weekend, but I will let the school know. And yes Sheldon, you staying here this weekend is more than OK. I should warn you I did mention it to Penny, but I think from hearing about their planned trip to the club that she arranged that so we were not teased. I also," Amy hesitated "I also said to Penny I would not be ding anything special, that we would probably just have take-out watch DVD. I hope that is OK?"

"Why would it not be OK?" Sheldon asked genuinely bemused.

"Because Penny offered to come round and pick something for me to wear, do my make-up but I didn't want it to be like that. I want it to be us as we are."

Sheldon nodded. "We had enough of Penny dressing us while away. No I agree, and I am looking forward to it. In fact I told Leonard myself I was seeing you. I know we hadn't officially decided but it seemed easier than lying. You don't mind?"

"No I don't mind Sheldon. And you are right they are our friends I am sure they expected it anyway it is us, or me that is causing the delay."

"Amy it is up to us how we progress with out relationship. Now I will bring a film for us to watch and..."

"No need Sheldon," Amy grinned "I have both Bridget Jones films here; Penny tells me you haven't seen them!"

"I hardly think so!" Sheldon scoffed then hearing Amy's soft chuckle muttered "we will decide on a film when I arrive."

Saying goodbye with a smile Amy realised even the thought of an evening watching star wars was not so bad. Thinking about Sheldon's offer to take some students into the lab Amy pulled open her work bag and the notes she had been given on the students who had expressed further interest after the taster sessions they had had so far.

As she read through the comments of the students, one particular pupil stood out. She remembered this particular girl as she had seemed withdrawn and had not joined in with the general chatter in the group sessions. Amy had identified with her immediately and reading the young girls response to the feedback questionnaire Amy was shocked. It seemed this young girl had more than grasped the lecture Sheldon had delivered and commented on the quality of questions asked by Sheldon's own students; stating if that was the mental calibre needed to go to Caltech then maybe she would rethink her career path. She did express and interest in the lab test, so Amy added her to the pile to invite, making a note to let Sheldon read the remarks she knew he would certainly agree with. Once her list comprised of 5 hopefuls Amy packed the work away and got ready for bed. Tomorrow she would check if Sheldon would be coming after doing his laundry or before. She had a collection of take-out menus ready and if she had his order before collecting him they could pick up their food on the way back. Satisfied this would work Amy settled down to sleep. She hadn't been lying she really was looking forward to this weekend far more than she had expected too.

73

Sheldon opened the email with a certain amount of curiosity he had spoken to Amy earlier and she had told him about a student she thought would benefit from the visit to watch him work. As he opened the attachment Sheldon smirked at the comments on his own students; pleased he was not alone in his opinion that a room full of poodles would benefit greater than some members of the student body. But he was shocked at the observations on the rest of his lecture, rechecking the date of birth on the top of the form he was a little disappointed to see the girl was 15, not exactly young, but he knew he would very much like to meet her. Replying to the message Sheldon told Amy he would speak to Pauline and see if they could arrange a visit as soon as possible and was surprised when his phone rang almost immediately and Amy's voice greeted him

"I knew you would want to meet her. She is coming in this afternoon for a final biology experiment. Do you want to come over?"

Sheldon glanced at his boards and asked reluctantly "What time?"

"Sheldon you don't have to come," Amy having picked up the reluctance in his voice suddenly wishing she had not called.

"No I will come, it is just I feel I am onto something here. But I can spare an hour. Say at 4."

"Great see you then." Amy hung up before he could change his mind and Sheldon rang Pauline to see if he could arrange the lab for Monday.

73

"Dr Cooper welcome!" Amy waved him into her lab and he smiled taking a place at the back of the room, watching Amy demonstrate a simple dissection. Glancing round at the students gathered round Amy, Sheldon tried to guess which was the girl whose form Amy had emailed him. He was drawn out of his guessing game by Amy saying "Now Dr Cooper here claims physics is of greater importance to the science world; but I say our work and progress mapping neurobiological substrates is now so far advanced it is the most exciting field of science to be in right now."

Bristling at the obvious challenge, and knowing full well the last time they had got into this discussion Amy had bested him, Sheldon shifted from foot to foot trying to work out how to tell her about his discovery without admitting just how big a deal it was.

He was saved however by a small voice from the midst of the student. "Excuse me Dr Fowler but if the research at CERN is on schedule and they really do take physics beyond The Standard Model then surely this will be the leading field to be in?"

Smirking Sheldon raised an eyebrow at Amy who looked a little surprised but smiled and said "Well it would certainly be impressive, but that is years away yet Emilie and would be dependant on a lot of factors being in place, including the right scientists in CERN to oversee it."

Emilie shrugged making no further comment but Sheldon said "Are you saying Dr Fowler that the scientist there are not good enough? Maybe I should volunteer my services?" Amy blinked and tried to shake her head at him as he continued, "or are you saying it needs biologists to oversee every scientific discovery?"

"No." Amy smiled aware this was not how she had wanted the talk to go. "Look I was teasing Dr Cooper about physics, he knows I admire the field greatly but I don't want people to dismiss the other areas of science too. Dr Cooper here will confirm we even have an engineer as a friend who was able to use his knowledge and go into space."

"Yes if you work hard, or just turn up, you too could be an engineer." Sheldon sneered.

"Excuse me Dr Cooper, but surely engineers are important?"

"Of course they are." Amy jumped in quickly.

"I mean if the Large Hadron Collider is going to be made bigger, to prove all these new theories, surely good engineers are essential."

Sheldon frowned. He noticed it was the young girl who had questioned Amy before. It didn't feel so funny know she was doing it to him.

"Well granted you may have a point, and I guess if that is your area of interest instead of watching Dr Fowler slice a brain or come visit my work with the lasers, I can arrange for you to meet Wolowitz and his doodads!"

"OK!" Amy called the attention back to the front of the room before Sheldon could say any more, "Who wants to have a try at this?"

Sheldon was surprised that the youngsters were not squeamish and soon formed a queue to try the various dissections Amy had set up along the work bench. Emilie however stayed back and Sheldon asked "You are not going to try?"

"No thank you." she replied politely.

"You are not interested in biology as a field?"

"I haven't decided; although the practical side does not appeal so it is unlikely to be my chosen field."

Sheldon was shocked at not only how composed she was, but also at how articulate she was; remembering himself at a similar age and his own inability to talk to strangers unless specifically about physics.

"So what is your prefered choice?" he tried again.

"Well I am hoping to visit Caltech again if chosen, to see if the lasers prove any kind of challenge. But your mentioning your friend and his work with the space program also appeals."

"Were you at my lecture?" Sheldon asked, now pretty certain this was the student who shared his view on the calibre of students.

Smirking Emilie nodded. "What?" Sheldon asked defensively

"Nothing, it was just not the kind of thing I had expected. my parents have been pushing me to go to university they tell me Caltech is good but..."

"It wouldn't be your choice?"

"No, but then I am not sure I want to go anyway. I would rather work in the field I have chosen than waste my time reading books."

Blinking at the young girl Sheldon said quietly "Where would you choose to work?"

"Well in an ideal world then CERN; but father is discouraging that. So maybe with NASA who knows. I have several more visits to make before my exams then I will decide."

"Why on earth would your parents not want you to go to CERN?" Sheldon asked indignantly

"Because daddy works there, he said I need to make my own way not follow in his footsteps. He said that even as a top scientist I would be treated differently because of his job?"

"And what does he do?" Sheldon asked unaware that around them the other students and Amy had began tidying away and that himself and Emilie were causing an obstacle.

"My father works with the team operating The Giant Atlas Detector. When I expressed an interest in visiting or working there he refused and had me sign an agreement to finish my schooling before making any rash decisions. I was 6 at the time. Now as the time approaches for him to allow me to visit he is trying to change the rules."

"So maybe you need to prove you can do it." Sheldon said feeling indignant on her behalf and jealous that she had a parent in CERN.

"Dr Cooper." Amy's voice broke through Sheldon's thoughts and both he and Emilie looked surprised to discover that other than Amy they were the last 2 left in the lab. "Its home time." Amy smiled. "Emilie can I drop you somewhere?"

"No thank you Dr Fowler. I have bus fare I will be fine."

"OK. Well if you are interested Dr Cooper here has arranged a return trip to Caltech on Monday."

Nodding Emilie said "OK. Bye."

Sheldon watched her go before turning to Amy. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That her father works at CERN?"

"He does? No I didn't. In fact I haven't seen her utter much more than 'good morning' or 'goodbye' since she has been here. When you arrived and she began talking I was shocked. I think she was trying to impress you." Amy grinned.

Sheldon nodded seriously "Well she succeeded." Then pulling himself out of his thought he said "So would you like to join us for Chinese and halo?"

Amy smiled "Maybe just the Chinese if that OK? I need to do some laundry as I have a visitor this weekend and I would hate to think he thought I was untidy."

Sheldon smiled "I am sure he would never think that. Amy what time would you like me to arrive tomorrow?"

Amy shrugged "I assumed you would come after you had done your laundry, it being Saturday."

"Oh, OK. That's fine. I can get Penny to drop me." Sheldon nodded.

"Had you wanted to come before?" Amy asked detecting the tone of disappointment in Sheldon's voice at her reply.

"No, well maybe. I just thought it would be nice to make more of a weekend of it. Maybe go to the museum or something? But you are quite right I was not factoring in laundry."

"Sheldon of course I would like to do something during the day. I was trying to keep things simple so it didn't feel like a pressure on us, but I would like very much to spend the day with you."

Nodding Sheldon said "Very well after dinner I will check out local areas of interest."

"We could go to Griffith Park." Amy suggested.

"Ohhh yes, the steamers and rail-road." Sheldon grinned.

"I was thinking more the observatory."

"Well we don't have to decide now," Sheldon muttered as his vision of trains began to fade. "Lets just get dinner and we will talk about it again later."

73

"Sheldon what about laundry night?" Leonard grinned earning himself a dig in the ribs from Penny.

"Yes. Amy has already pointed that out thank you. I intend to move my domestic chores to earlier in the day thereby freeing my evening."

"Very sensible." Penny nodded glaring at Leonard and changing the subject. "So Sheldon, Amy tells me you met a budding young scientist today?"

"Well that remains to be seen." Sheldon replied "at one point she expressed a worrying interest in engineering, she even had an argument to back it up." Sheldon shock his head, bemused still that Emilie could even consider this. "In fact Howard, we wondered if we could bring her to see you Monday?"

"Of course, I will wear my NASA t shirt especially!" Ignoring the rolling eyes of his friends Howard continued "Did you tell her of my space travel?"

"Yes yes, and she was duly impressed hence the visit; but don't get too excited I think it is an act of rebellion against her father he works at CERN!"

"Wow!" Leonard whispered and soon the men were discussing the chances of convincing Emilie to introduce them to her father.

Ignoring the men Penny moved to sit next to Amy and said "So things all OK for tomorrow? Sheldon seems keen."

"Yes. I had assumed he would come in the evening. It was his suggestion to come earlier. Which means I should be going I need to tidy."

Penny laughed "Yeah the way to Sheldon's heart is through a duster!" Waving goodbye to her friend Penny nudged Sheldon "Sheldon Amy is going." she pointed out.

"Oh bye." Sheldon waved, not moving from his seat but turning back to tell Howard the real reason they were visiting was to show Emilie engineering was not as glamorous as she thought, and that Howard was the perfect example to illustrate his point.

Smiling Amy left 4A and drove home. She had known Sheldon would enjoy Emilie she just hadn't realised how Emilie would come to life with him. Maybe Monday would help her gain confidence too.

73

As Amy lay in bed she smiled thinking that tomorrow Sheldon would be there with her. She knew they had shared a bed before. She knew they had been on a date before but this felt different. When he had taken her to dinner and the theatre it had not felt real, now things between them felt very real.

Realising she had not asked Sheldon what he wanted for dinner Amy got out of bed to call him; then remembering he would be over a lot earlier than she had planned, sat back down. OK so maybe she was more nervous that she had let on to Penny. On holiday it was Sheldon dealing with the attraction on a physical level, but now she couldn't deny the thought of him in her bed kissing her touching her made her feel nervous but also very excited. This was something she had never thought would happen to her. Something she had thought she didn't need. Sheldon though was different. Seeing him today, totally focused on Emilie, to the point he had not even noticed the child bleeding when their scalpel had slipped, hadn't noticed when and entire room of children had left, well that was what Amy found attractive.

Would he focus that kind of attention on her? At the expense of everything else?

Fanning her face at the thought Amy opened the bedside drawer and pulled out her own note books. She had told Sheldon about them and he had himself seen her take notes but she wanted to review them herself before showing him.

Flipping through the pages Amy reread Sheldon's account of his first time. She felt her stomach begin to knot. Could she do that? Touch him and bring him pleasure. Would she be able to put aside her own insecurities? Rereading the description of Pauline's actions Amy decided maybe she could use this to her own advantage.

Skipping through the rest of her notes she realised most of them were probably of no interest to Sheldon, just a series of questions his discoveries had raised. In fact she realised that because their friendship had soured for a while soon after these notes were made, she hadn't even found the answers to the questions herself. Was that a mistake?

Knowing now was not the time to start having these doubts Amy put the books away and got back into bed. Even Pauline herself had said Sheldon would look after her. It would be fine.

73

"Sheldon she wont be here for another 2 hours. You should eat something." Leonard said as he watched his room-mate pace the floor.

"I am thinking." Sheldon muttered. He had been up since 5; completed his laundry and packed his bag, booked tickets for a ride on the steamers and booked the planetarium then having checked the weather forecast also planned to use the public telescopes. He was now not sure if he hadn't made a mistake. She hadn't liked it before when he had planned things. She had said she wanted to keep it simple. Running down the hall he found his phone and began cancelling all the plans he had made so far.

"Whackadoodle!" Leonard muttered sipping his coffee grateful he would be having a Sheldon free evening. By the time Sheldon had returned now wearing a different top Leonard knew he was in panic mode.

Leading him to his spot Leonard said "Sheldon you can do this."

"Can I Leonard? I couldn't do it before. Our last date was a disaster. She didn't talk to me for ages after. If that happens again there will be no going back."

"I thought you had talked about this."

"She has expectations Leonard. She has spoken to Pauline who told her I knew what to do. She is expecting so much."

"Sheldon calm down. Amy is first and foremost your friend right? So far you have worked through this by talking. Do the same tonight. She might not want anything to happen and you are panicking for nothing."

As his breathing calmed Sheldon saw the logic in Leonard's argument and nodded. "So should I go rebook the planetarium?"

"Why don't you ask Amy?" Leonard smiled

"Thank you Leonard."

Nodding Leonard return to his half eaten breakfast and said over his shoulder "I would not bother taking those star trek DVDs though. Believe me Sheldon I have tried and science fiction and dates do not seem to mix."

73

"So why did you cancel the tickets? Amy asked curiously as the stood now in the queue for the planetarium.

"Because I panicked." Sheldon admitted. "I remembered when I had planned stuff before and how it was not exactly a success. Leonard pointed out I could just ask you which sounded a much better idea."

Amy smiled "What else had you booked for?"

"The steamer rider and the telescopes."

Amy grinned. "Well I certainly don't mind either of those, but if we stay here until it is dark it means we probably wont have time for a DVD."

"Yes well Leonard also pointed out the star trek DVDs were probably a mistake too."

Amy chuckled "Penny has trained him well!"

73

It was indeed dark and nearly half past 11 by the time they got back to Amy's apartment. They had eaten lunch and dinner in the park and now Sheldon was stifling his yawns as Amy parked the car.

"Tired?" She asked knowing it was past Sheldon's allotted bed time.

"Yes. I was up at 5. Maybe the telescopes was a mistake."

"I enjoyed it." Amy smiled. Opening the door to her apartment she said "You can go use the bathroom first. I will make us some cocoa."

"Thank you." Sheldon said quietly.

Now they were back the realisation he would be sharing a bed with Amy came back to him. Tired to the point he was not sure he even wanted cocoa, Sheldon showered, changed into his Saturday pyjamas and took his things into Amy's room. Sitting on the bed he looked around. He felt comfortable here. Like him Amy was practically and this was reflected in the simple decor. The bookcase, housing a collection of science books, made Sheldon smile especially when he saw more than one title was on physics. Looking up as Amy entered she handed him his mug and said "I wont be long" before going to use the bathroom herself.

Sipping the warm sweet drink Sheldon marvelled at how different this felt in comparison to his time at Pauline's. Draining his drink Sheldon went to wash his mug. Seeing Amy's own mug in the sink also he cleared that away too before returning to the bedroom as Amy herself arrived.

"OK?" Sheldon asked. And seeing her nervous nod he smiled. "I enjoyed today" he said quietly pulling back the covers and getting into bed. As Amy climbed in next to him Sheldon pulled her close and said "It wasn't as bad as last time was it?"

He couldn't see her face in the darkness of the bedroom and was glad as this meant she would not be able to see how desperately he waited for her answer.

"No Sheldon it wasn't bad at all." Letting out the breath he had been holding he said "Good! Are you comfortable like this?" He had pulled her close to him her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"I am, but you will be stiff in the morning." Amy pointed out sensibly.

Moving away a little Amy said "Goodnight Sheldon." and kissing him quickly before laying next to him.

"Night." Sheldon replied and fell asleep almost instantly.

Amy however was not asleep. Listening to Sheldon's rhythmic breathing she realised she was disappointed. When she had suggested him staying here she had expected them to make out a little at least. As she relaxed next to him now she acknowledged, if only to herself, she may want more. Turning over carefully Amy let her arm rest across Sheldon's chest and closing her eyes drifted off to sleep.

This is how Sheldon found her when he awoke at 6 the next morning. Pressed against him her arm now around his waist and sleeping soundly. Smiling he watched her for a while before trying to work out how to extricate himself so he could use the bathroom. Lifting her arm gently he slid out of bed and frowned as Amy flipped onto her stomach spread out across the centre of the bed.

Using the bathroom Sheldon returned to see Amy had moved again, and was now on the side he had previously been sleeping. Walking round to get in the other side he pulled her back against him and closed his eyes. It was another hour later that Sheldon woke again; this time more cautiously as he realised Amy was moving. Not in her sleep, but her hands were tentatively touching him, stroking his chest, then down to his belly, stopping as they reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

Squeezing his eyes tight willing himself not to embarrass himself he whispered "Amy? What are you doing?"

Her hand still Amy moved back away from him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was."

"I woke you?"

"Yes. Amy you touch a man like that and he will wake up!" Sheldon all but groaned.

"Sorry." she whispered

"What were you doing?"

"You looked so peacefull I just wondered..."

"Wondered what?"

"How you felt. Then when I moved my hand down things happened."

"Yes well..." Sheldon blushed.

"Did you like it?" she said without really thinking what she was asking.

Sheldon moved so he could see her face. Half buried in the pillow looking at him shyly.

"I was asleep, maybe you should try again so I can give you a more accurate answer." He grinned.

Amy blushed this time and shook her head.

"Why not?" Sheldon placed his hand over her own which was still on his stomach. Squeezing it gently saying "Do you not want too?"

Amy didn't answer but he felt her fingers flex a little as if fighting to not move. Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed her hand gently before replacing it on his chest and moving his own hand to lift her chin to look at him.

"_You_ don't have to do anything Amy. _We_ don't have to do anything. In fact lying here with you like this. Well it is perfect." Bending to place a soft kiss on her forehead he felt her fingers close bunching around his pyjama top. Pulling her close but moving to lie on his side he said "I thought for a second I was dreaming when I woke up. You can not imagine how many times I have dreamt this and suddenly to feel your hands moving... well lets just say it was a nice way to wake."

"I dreamt it last night." Amy confessed softly. " I don't normally dream, at least nothing I can remember, but I dreamt about us. You holding me kissing me. Teaching me. When I woke and saw you there it was as if I couldn't stop myself."

"What did I teach you?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"What to do. How to touch you what you liked."

"Is that what you want, me to teach you?"

"Maybe." Amy admitted.

"Like an experiment?"

Amy shrugged. "Tell me Amy what did you want?"

"Not an experiment. What you had before was an experiment I don't want that."

Sheldon nodded and said "Tell me what you want to know?"

Amy closed her eyes and said quietly "I want to please you. Show me how you like to be touched."

The very thought of Amy touching him caused Sheldon to feel hot all over and he knew he had to be careful not to frighten her. "How about we kiss, like we did the other day?" Feeling her relax at the suggestion Sheldon was pleased and lifting her chin again he leant down to kiss her. Amy was aware that this was different. Before in Sheldon's room they had both been fully clothed. Now as she felt him next to her she realised she only had on her night dress. Granted it had a collar buttoned to the neck, and reached her ankles, but it was thin and was all she wore. Sheldon in his many layered nightwear seemed fully clothed in comparison. His kiss became more intense and he shifted so Amy, who had been on her side, was now almost complete under him. She could feel his chest against her own and as she moved her hand to his shoulders realised just how big he felt when this close. Pulling back gasping she buried her head in his neck trying to catch her breath.

"Too much?" He asked realising just how quickly he could get lost in the feeling of kissing her.

"A little. I just suddenly became aware of how little I was wearing and how big you are."

"You want to stop? Maybe we should get up?"

"Its early yet," Amy relied quietly. Moving her hand across his shoulder she said "do you have an under-shirt on?"

"Yes why?"

Nervously Amy said "would you take this top off? Just this one that's all."

Sheldon pulled back and unbuttoned his jacket folding it neatly and reaching to place it at the foot of the bed. "Better?"

"Yes." Amy smiled and running her hands over his back again said "I know you are tall obviously, but like this you feel big. Or maybe I just feel small."

"It makes you nervous?" Sheldon asked trying to understand what she was trying to say.

"Not nervous just very aware of how different we are."

Pulling her close again Sheldon lay quietly letting Amy get used to him without the top on. Feeling her hands stroke his back he said "I used to mock the others, them wanting this, constantly chasing. Now I understand." Then sitting up suddenly he looked at Amy "You do know it is different don't you? That I wasn't like this it wasn't like this with Pauline. Yes I stayed over but Amy with you I never want to leave."

At his sudden panic and rush of words Amy smiled and reaching to pull him back down lay her head on his chest and said "I kind of wish we had made the weekend longer. That you had stayed Friday too."

Nodding Sheldon said "We have all day. The weekend isn't over yet."

"No but we have work to do too."

"We do?" He questioned frowning down at her.

"Yes, we have to work out how to persuade Emilie that she doesn't want to be an engineer."

Sheldon grinned "Oh I have that covered. Once she has met Howard and dreams in that area will be gone!"

Laughing Amy said "Yes maybe. So what do you want to do today then?"

Sheldon grinned "Laying here is nice. But if you insist on moving I have the star wars trilogy we could watch."

"Hmm maybe not!" Amy laughed "maybe now I have got you out of your top you could answer some more questions, show me what to do next."

Sheldon blinked at her sudden change in attitude and nodded saying "OK.. cautiously what did you have in mind?"

"When we were in Greece that morning when I saw you... well has that stopped happening?"

Sheldon snorted "Hardly! In fact you were well on the way to getting a repeat performance when I woke this morning, the way you were touching me."

"Just from touching your chest?"

Nodding Sheldon said "It doesn't take much where you are concerned! What would you have done if that ha happened?" Amy blushed. "Amy?"

"Well I probably wouldn't have done anything."

"But..." Sheldon could tell there was something she wasn't saying.

"But I want to know how you feel. It looked so hard."

Groaning Sheldon covered his eyes.

"What?" Amy asked suddenly worried.

"Nothing. I am just trying not to picture that."

"You don't want me to touch you?"

"Oh I do Amy! But then I will also want to do so much more."

"Like what?"

"Like take all you clothes off and show you exactly how you could feel too. Make you see that this is more than just what you can do for me. I want to watch your face as I touch you, feel you tremble in my arms." Sheldon shuddered forcing himself to stop talking.

"Sheldon I am not sure I am like other women." Amy admitted "I have never felt the same way other people do in relation to human touch. Whilst I have taken part in scientific experiments with regards such things I am not convinced I will react the same way."

"Do yo want to try?" Sheldon asked. "I don't mean now necessarily I mean in general. Is that why you are so nervous?"

Nodding Amy said "I do want to try but I know if it doest work for me then it is over."

"Why do you think it not work?"

"Because I have never had the desire to do anything remotely sexual before this, because the thought used to repel me."

"And now?"

"Now I am curious."

Sheldon was quiet for a while thinking. "What would make you more comfortable? Me teaching you what I like or trying to show you how you can feel? He desperately hoped he had paid enough attention with Pauline to make this work and lying here now waiting for Amy's answer he knew he had never been more relieved to have an eidetic memory than at this moment.

Looking at him nervously Amy said "Touching you. Sheldon I would like to learn how to touch you."

73

**A/N: OK maybe this was a bad place to leave it but I just looked at the word count and realise I had rambled on for 17 pages! I will endeavour to update soon;-) Ax**


	23. Chapter 23

Seeing how nervous Amy looked Sheldon pulled her close and just held her for a few seconds. He did not want this to be something she was forcing herself to do; it had to be something she wanted, preferably as much as he did.

"When we were on holiday" Sheldon began "we spent lots of time together, in close proximity, in a lot less clothing than we are wearing now." he pointed out gently. "For this to work how would you feel about maybe taking some of our clothes off?"

"What both of us?" Amy asked panic in her voice now clear.

"Amy that bikini you wore in Greece and Disney showed about as much as your undergarments would. I am not suggesting anything more than you are comfortable with, or we have seen before."

Sheldon knew he couldn't force her, nor did he want too, but he did want her to enjoy this, whatever it was they were about to do, and he was pretty sure less clothes were needed.

When she didn't respond immediately he said "OK how about I loose this top too and we see how you feel?"

At her small nod Sheldon pulled his shirt over his head laying back down and pulling her back towards him. He took one of her hands and placed it on his chest not moving it just letting her feel his skin.

"In the pool," he began "you touched me. In fact I seem to remember after the first time I swam you launched yourself bodily at me!" He felt her smile at the memory the words conjured up. "That was why I wouldn't swim there again. I knew I would be unable to hide what you did to me."

Amy looked at Sheldon now lying with his head on the pillow staring at the ceiling as he remembered their holiday. "I wasn't thinking." she admitted quietly. "I was just so pleased you had actually swam. I can honestly say what you were wearing didn't occur to me, what I was wearing either."

As she spoke Sheldon felt the tension slowly leaving her body and not wanting to change that he continued, smiling and saying "Did it not occur to you in Disney when you were sat in that ring draped across me?"

Amy laughed. "Yes well maybe then I was more aware. That was more a case of dealing with the situation we found ourselves in."

"OK then lets treat this the same" Sheldon smiled. "If I kiss you now pretend we are back in that ring." And smiling he lowered his head to hers, brushing her lips gently with his own before pulling back and looking at her.

"Well?" He asked.

"That isn't how you kissed me in Disney."

"It isn't? What was different?" Sheldon asked innocently but Amy could see his eyes laughing.

"We were closer, you stroked my face. The kiss was longer."

"I need to try again." he grinned.

"Definitely." Amy smiled back. She knew he had done this to relax her and it had worked. She was grateful he was willing to take things at her pace.

"Maybe we should sit up," Sheldon suggested. "We weren't lying down in Disney."

Amy wasn't sure what he had in mind but as she sat up and looked at him the last thing she expected was for him to suddenly pull her, not just towards him but across him, so she was once again sat on his lap.

"Like this?" he grinned at her slightly stunned expression. But not waiting for her response Sheldon, hand in her hair to keep her from pulling away, kissed her as he had been wanting to do since he had woken up.

When she didn't pull away at the touch of his tongue he pulled her closer and feeling her copying his action tentatively stroking his tongue with her own, he groaned and ran his hand down her back pulling her tight against him. He knew she would feel the erection that he no longer tried to hide, he wanted her to know this is what she did to him. It was as he felt her hand that had been stationary on his chest start to move, stroking the light hair in its center, then moving to his neck and then back again that it was Sheldon who pulled away gasping.

His stopping caused Amy to freeze, scared she had done something wrong. As she looked at his face she saw he had his eyes tight shut.

"Is everything OK?" She asked nervously.

"Yes" he half laughed half groan. "This is what you do to me Amy Farrah Fowler. One kiss and I loose the ability to function." As he opened her eyes he saw her smiling

"What? Its not funny." he muttered

"No, and I am not laughing; just feeling a little smug that I can reduce the great Dr Sheldon Cooper to this."

Realising she was teasing but wanting to let her know he was still in control of all his faculties Sheldon twisted, spinning Amy off of him and pinning her to the bed. Smiling down at her stunned expression Sheldon held his weight on his arms so although very close he was not actually touching her.

"So Amy, now you know the power you have over me how are you going to use it? I am right here, yours to do with as you want."

"So I can touch you?"

He nodded.

"Kiss you?

Another nod.

"Anywhere?"

"Wherever you want."

"Wow!" Amy mumbled running her eyes over his chest, so close. She lifted a hand and ran it down his back and was rewarded by him lowering a little. She could feel the heat of him along the length of her and meeting his gaze again she said quietly "Kiss me Sheldon."

She didn't need to asked him twice. As his lips met hers she closed her eyes and felt him lower so they were now touching. Even thought she was still wearing her nightgown, his chest against hers felt intimate and running her hands back up his back she marvelled at how warm he was. Wanting more Amy pulled back and said "Can we swap places?"

Sheldon didn't comment, he was trying very hard not to follow the demands of his body. He was also very grateful right at this minute that Amy had chosen to keep her nightclothes on. To see her in just her underwear would be too much and he needed to be in control.

Rolling so he was now on his back he was surprised when Amy climbed on top off him. Grabbing her hips before she sat down he moved her forward a little.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because if you sat further back you might have got more than you bargained for." Sheldon admitted. Nodding Amy shifted a little further forward then began to stroke Sheldon face with her finger tips. As he closed his eyes to let her explore him he began to think of his white boards, the experiments he needed to complete and show Amy on Monday. It was her fingers drawing circles around his nipples that caused him to groan and opening his eyes he saw Amy was focused on his body as if conducing her own experiment.

Seeing him watching her she smiled and leant down to kiss him. Holding her gently Sheldon was pleased to see she was feeling confident enough to initiate this kiss and feeling her fingers still moving he gasped as he felt her pinch the nipple she had previously been teasing. Without breaking the kiss she moving herself off his body, so now they were side by side and Amy used her hands to move down his chest towards his stomach. When she came to the waistband of his pyjama pants however she stopped, breaking the kiss and looking at him.

"Don't stop!" Sheldon groaned.

"Tell me what to do." Amy whispered .

Sheldon looked at her face and saw it was now definitely curiosity he saw rather than fear. Taking her hand he held it as he moved it lower pressing it down on the erection throbbing in his pants. Groaning at the sensation Sheldon threw his other arm over his face and tried to breath.

Amy kept her hand still for a few seconds then slowly and gently traced the tips of her finger up the length of him barely touching. When she felt him twitch beneath her fingers her eyes flew up to Sheldon's face and saw him biting his lip, looking as if in pain. Stopping immediately she said "I am sorry. Was it wrong? Does it hurt?"

Taking a large breath Sheldon lowered his hand and shook his head.

"You look like you are in pain." Amy pointed out.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted to know how to please me?" Sheldon asked desperately.

"Of course I did."

"And how would you react if I took of the rest of my clothes and showed you?"

"err.. I am not sure... I want to I ..."

"Don't panic," Sheldon smiled "but right now I am on the verge of making a mess in my pyjamas but I really don't want to stop."

"Oh... OK..."

Without breaking eye contact Sheldon lifted hip hips and carefully removed his pyjamas and underpants. As he placed them neatly by the side of the bed he said quietly "Do you have a towel?"

Nodding Amy went to the cupboard and retrieving a hand towel passed it too him; not entirely sure still what he intended, but eyes now taking in his naked form she knew she wanted to find out.

"OK?" Sheldon asked watching her watch him. At her nod he said "I may not last long." Then taking her hand he said "Like this." and wrapped her fingers around him. As Amy felt his heat and hardness she also marvelled at the softness of his skin. When she began to gently move she alternated between watching her own hand and glancing at Sheldon's face. His eyes were closed again and his breathing laboured.

"Like this?" She asked quietly and his nod and muttered "Harder." caused her to squeeze a little tighter and move a little faster. Fascinated by his facial expression she almost unconsciously matched her movements to his breathing and as she felt the skin beneath her palm tighten faster.

"Amy... oh god..." Sheldon gasp reaching blindly for her and pulling her up so he could kiss her. Kissing her with everything he had he quickly pushed her hand away, gasping as he began to come, grabbing the towel he fell back onto the bed and lay panting.

It took Amy a few seconds to react, taking in Sheldon's laboured breathing and the stickiness on her own hand she went to the bathroom and, having washed herself, grabbed a towel which she dampened and brought back to the bed.

Sheldon hadn't moved.

Gently removing the towel across his stomach Amy gently bathed his stomach and chest before saying "You OK?"

Nodding Sheldon said "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Amy frowned. "Sheldon why are you saying sorry?"

Sitting up and looking at her Sheldon said "Because I behaved like a teenager. Because … oh because I wanted this to be about you."

Amy smiled. "Well Dr Cooper I can say I learnt lots and maybe.. well maybe I would do it again."

"Really?" Sheldon asked. "I didn't scare you? I wasn't exactly doing much more other than letting you please me."

"And that's what I wanted Sheldon, I told you that. To see you so vulnerable. I have never seen you like that before. And I guess I realised that you trusted me too. Thank you Sheldon."

"Amy I am going to go shower then we will talk, because we cant leave it like this."

Then leave her staring after him Sheldon made his way to the bathroom. Amy was not quite sure what Sheldon thought they needed to talk about; but deciding to make use of his bathroom time she stripped the bed and taking his nightclothes and the towels they had use put on a load of washing and made some tea.. Sheldon was surprised when he returned, clean and dressed to find Amy sat at her kitchen counter, still in her night gown, sipping tea.

"Hey!" he said quietly behind her and seeing a mug of tea next to her sat down not looking at her for a few seconds trying to gather his thoughts before he began.

Amy however beat him too it. "Do you regret it?" She asked looking at him closely for signs he may not tell her the truth.

"NO!" he all but shouted facing her and taking the tea out of her hands holding her hands in his. "No, Amy I don't regret it. I just wish it had been different."

"How? Sheldon I asked you to show me how to please you, you were patient and showed me and let me touch you. What would you have changed."

Sheldon said "How did you feel Amy? When you were touching me how did it make you feel?"

"Curious, fascinated and amazed. Curious to see you like that with out clothes, fascinated by how simply holding or touching you could have that affect and amazed I had caused it."

"You said you would do it again, would you?"

"Yes. And maybe next time I would not wear this." Amy tugged at the neckline of her nightgown.

"Really? Why?"

"Because this time I felt you with my hands, I think I would like to feel you against me. I don't know about completely naked but maybe underwear?"

Sheldon considered her words then said "or maybe your bikini?"

"You liked that bikini didnt you?"

"Yes! But I was thinking maybe you could wear it and we could shower together."

"You have just had a shower." Amy pointed out.

"You can never take too many showers Amy!" Sheldon grinned. "So would you?" Amy nodded slowly. And placing her tea down said "Let me go change."

Sheldon sat not moving as Amy went back to the bathroom. He hadn't really expected Amy to agree so readily. Quickly trying to think how he was going to play this he was suddenly really thankful that he had already come. He hoped this would buy him some control. He wanted this to be about her. When Amy reappeared in a dressing gown Sheldon stood up and took her hand.

"Don't be nervous, we will just shower OK.. You don't like anything we stop."

Nodding Amy watched Sheldon strip again marvelling at how at ease he was. As he adjusted the water she shrugged off the dressing gown and smiled as she felt Sheldon's gaze sweep her.

"Remind me to thank Penny for making you buy that." He grinned holding her hand as he helped her into the shower.

"OK which product do you use on your hair?" Sheldon asked amazed at the array of bottles on the shelves. Why would one person need so many? he pondered as he watched Amy lean over to select the shampoo that, as soon as he opened it, he recognised as the scent that had been haunting his dreams. Glancing at the name on the bottle he handed it back before placing his hands onto her wet hair and beginning to rub gently.

It was strange.

To wash his own hair took seconds but Amy had so much. By the time he was satisfied her hair was clean Amy had got used to the sensation of, not only having someone in the shower with her, but the soothing feeling of him massaging her hair.

Turning her gently he said "Close your eyes." Directing the water onto the soapy bubbles he had created Sheldon ran his finger through her hair, marvelling at how soft it felt. Satisfied it was clean he allowed his gaze to trace down her body. He noticed her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. As his gaze traced lower over her breasts he wondered if she would allow him to wash her body as he had her hair. Reaching round her to pick up the soap Sheldon lathered up his hands and turning her again began to wash her back.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked surprised he was washing her.

"If it is too much just tell me to stop. I wont touch anywhere covered with material OK?" Hoping desperately she agreed Sheldon continued to rub her back gently and seeing her nod smiled.

Placing the soap at his feet in easy reach Sheldon gently washed her back and hips, before kneeling and moving down first one then the other leg. As he lifted her foot she squirmed and he grinned. "Ticklish?" He asked and at her "No!" He ran a finger along the underside of her foot causing her to squeal squirm and nearly fall over. Laughing Sheldon said "OK turn round." and not looking up began to wash the front of her legs.

His height advantage meant he was now facing her bare stomach and unable to resist he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her belly button. Hearing her gasp and felling her stomach muscles tighten he carried on washing, but as he moved higher he noticed her nipples were now errect and pressing against the white material of her bikini top. Not commenting but secretly thrilled Sheldon stood and facing Amy said "OK?"

Noting her pupils were dilated and her breathing not as regular as normal he said again "Amy? Are you OK?" She nodded and said quietly "Yes Sheldon." Then wrapped her arms around his waist and simply hugged him.

After a few moments she said "Sheldon can we stop now?"

Reaching round her to turn off the water Sheldon said "Let me get you a towel." Stepping out Sheldon held a towel out and wrapped it round her body before handing her another for her hair. Grabbing one for himself he said "I will let you get dressed then perhaps we should think of getting something to eat?"

At her nod Sheldon left her and returning to the bedroom dried himself before dressing and going back to the kitchen. Seeing it was nearer lunch time than breakfast Sheldon considered suggesting going out fro breakfast. When Amy returned he smiled and said "I hadn't realised the time; no wonder I am hungry. Would you like to go out for lunch?"

Nodding relieved that this may calm her a little Amy grabbed her coat and bag and followed Sheldon out of the door.

By the time they had arrived at the restaurant Amy had suggested Sheldon was worried. She had barely spoken and he wondered if the shower had been a mistake. Placing their orders Sheldon said "Amy is everything OK? Are you upset?"

"No Sheldon I am not upset. I am sorry if I haven't spoken I am just a little … dazed I guess."

"Was it too much?"

Amy smiled "No it was nice. I felt... cherished. Nobody has washed me like that before. But when you kissed my stomach... Sheldon I almost didn't want you to stop."

"That is how you make me feel." Sheldon said softly. "We can do this Amy."

Nodding Amy smiled "Yes maybe we can. But before we get carried away I need to change the subject and find out what you plan on showing those students tomorrow."

Sheldon grinned "Well I have asked Pauline to set up a few displays. Then, well I wanted to show you what I was working on. Maybe after the children have gone."

Amy grinned. "Have you built another death ray?"

"No Amy," Sheldon said quietly "I think I have found the answer. The problem I have worked on for months. I have solved it."

As the waitress delivered their lunch Sheldon once again found Amy throwing herself at him. This time relieved, Sheldon kissed her quickly and sat her down next to him.

"Not now Amy. I am hungry!" he grinned. Earning himself a slapped arm he didn't mind. It had been a good weekend.

73

**A/N: OK nervous about this one. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**May not be able to update quite so regularly for a few days as the dreaded work is beckoning, but I will still be writing so I hope you can, once again, bear with me.**

**Ax**


End file.
